


Kuro Kishi: Shiro Pōn  (Black Knight: White Pawn)

by gurgi27



Series: Tales of a Black Knight [1]
Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, F/M, Peril, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurgi27/pseuds/gurgi27
Summary: Transported back in time. Two different worlds collide. A curse generations old, a contract to the death. Not all pawns belong on the same chessboard.





	1. A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Black Butler. They, and their characters, belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Please note: I'm mainly basing off of the manga for both Black Butler and Fruits Basket, but will use references and such from the animes on both where it is needed to further the story. With that said, please enjoy the story.

It had been an incredibly long school day. And it was turning into an even more incredibly long walk home, Kyo Sohma decided as he slumped against a convenient brick wall. Why did it have to be overcast with major chances of rain on the worst day of school ever? At least Yuki wasn't there to gloat over him, having to attend yet another student council meeting. And walking with Tohru was definitely not a bad thing, but he was always so worn out when it rained, or even threatened to rain.

Noticing that Kyo wasn't keeping pace, Tohru stopped and turned around. "Is everything all right?" she asked, then looked up nervously at the sky. The clouds had rolled in without much warning. At least, she hadn't heard anything about it on the weather forecast. All of the potential rain was probably making him tired, she decided.

Kyo growled as he pushed away from the wall. "I'm fine." His tone was a bit sharper than he'd planned and he bit his tongue. With a sigh, he decided he'd prove everything was good as usual by grabbing her arm as he walked briskly by. "Come on. If we don't hurry, we'll be caught out in the rain, and you don't have your umbrella." He didn't need to mention that his was also back at home.

Tohru began walking with him. At least he has some energy, she mused as she tried to keep pace. "Kyo, slow down!"

"It's going to start up any minute," Kyo said over his shoulder, but he let her hand go so he wouldn't make her fall. He even slowed his pace just a little so she didn't fall behind. But he really didn't like the looks of the clouds, all dark and menacing looking.

Tohru looked up at the sky as well. Lightning flashed across the horizon. Thunder rolled a few seconds later, causing her to jump.

Kyo looked back at her little sound of dismay. "Hey, if we don't hurry we'll get caught out in a real downpour and I can't carry you." He tried to say it kindly but he was worried. The clouds looked like they might contain more than just rain. A stiff breeze had also picked up. He just hoped it wasn't a hurricane or anything.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand. "Let's run," she called over the sound of the wind and they both began running towards home. Rain suddenly began pelting down from the sky, soaking their clothes through in a matter of minutes. "Not good," Tohru said to herself as they continued to run.

The sky grew darker and more lightning flashed across the sky, though it was harder to see now because of the trees. Their branches reached out like arms. Tohru wasn't even sure if they were on the road anymore, it had gotten so dark.

She looked around as the next flash of light lit up the sky. "Kyo," she cried out, "I don't think we're on the road anymore!"

Kyo was slowing down, the burden of his curse catching up to him. "We… gotta… keep going," he huffed as he tried to rally himself. "Gotta find shelter." His and Tohru's hand separated but he stayed by her side.

Overhead, another flash of lightning struck overhead. There was a loud crack as it hit one of the trees above them, sending a large branch crashing down.

"Look out!" Kyo lunged at Tohru and pushed her out of the way just in time. At the same moment, a loud sound and a puff of smoke heralded his transformation from a human to a cat. The branch fell where his legs would have been if he'd still been human.  
  
Tohru let out an exclamation of surprise, then found herself on the ground, facing the falling rain, an orange cat on her stomach. It took a moment for her to find her breath. "Kyo!" she called the moment her lungs filled properly.

Kyo lay on her stomach, winded and somewhat dazed. His paws were out in front of him, touching her shoulders, his hind legs out behind him, like he'd been in the middle of a flying leap but was suddenly thrust to the ground.

Lightning flashed across the sky and the ground seemed to tremble with the intensity of the resulting thunder. Tohru closed her eyes, the rain still pelting down like crazy as she shivered.

Kyo lifted his head after the loud crashing of thunder had finally stopped reverberating in his skull. "Tohru?" He stood, and pressed one paw against her cheek. "Tohru?"

Tohru opened her tightly closed eyes. "Is it over?' She was afraid to try and roll over, not wanting to throw Kyo into the mud.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "It's still raining," he said with a snort. "We really gotta get home, Shigure'll be wondering where we are."

Tohru held Kyo with one hand as she sat up. "Right. But first, we need to gather your clothes." She set Kyo on the fallen branch that had come so close to falling on them both. Looking around, she managed to retrieve his black shirt and pants, not sure if he'd been wearing a tie or not, though he probably hadn't been since he didn't like those kinds of things. She couldn't find his or her books.

The mud squelched around her shoes as she walked back over to Kyo. "I think I got everything," she said as she picked up his shoes and socks and made a bundle of them with his pants and shirt. "Maybe it would be better if I carried you."

Kyo didn't exactly care for the idea, but he had to agree. With the rain going on, and his current form, it was less likely he'd transform back any time soon, and speed was preferable to being stuck out in the rain until one or both of them caught a cold. "Fine," he relented, "but no squeezing!"

Tohru picked him up with her free arm. "Right," she said, then began to head in what she thought was the correct direction. She paused uncertainly. "Uh, Kyo, do you know which way we should go?"

Kyo face palmed. "You don't know which way to go? Seriously?" He looked around but all he saw was trees, shrouded in mist and pounding rain. "Uh…." He wasn't sure if he knew which direction they'd come from, let alone which one they'd originally been going in. He randomly pointed. "That way."

Tohru shivered. "Are you sure?"

Kyo resisted the urge to dig in his claws. "How the hell should I know! At least it's a direction!" He looked up and was instantly sorry. "I mean," he tried to backpedal, "any direction will do, right? Either we find the road or run into the house. What can go wrong?"

….........................

After trudging for what seemed like hours, soaked to the bone, Tohru's knees gave out and she went down. Kyo had mud sloshed up onto him and his hair bristled, but he did his best to not let his claws come out, afraid he'd hurt her. "I think we're really lost," Tohru said.

Kyo looked around. Trees still surrounded them, though some looked more cultivated than just a forest warranted. That was something different at any rate. He squinted at something in the distance. "I think I see something," he said as he leaned towards the direction he was looking.

Tohru put her hand up to push away her streaming hair to look in the same direction. "I can't make anything out."

Kyo's neck strained. "I think I see some lights."

Tohru perked up a bit. "Lights might mean there's a house! Maybe we can finally get out of this rain!"

Kyo didn't want to dash her hopes, though it was possible that what he saw was light from a window. "Ugh, yeah. Sure. Anyway, why don't we go check it out?" He really just wanted to curl up into a little ball and sleep. If it hadn't been for Tohru tripping, he would have fallen asleep in her arms. "Think you can make it?"

Tohru struggled to stand, trying to hold both Kyo's clothes and Kyo. "I can do this," she said out loud, talking more to herself than to anyone else. "Let's go!" She stood fully and staggered forward, the mud sucking at her shoes.

…...............................

Rain pelted against the leaded windows, streaking them with water to the point that it made anything viewable outside look like nothing more than a smothered blur. The view was definitely dreary. It fit his mood perfectly.

"Sebastian," Ciel Phantomhive called out as he turned his chair to face away from the window. His right eye was covered with his usual black patch, giving him a slightly roguish look for someone only thirteen.

A tall, darkly clad man strode into view. He was the epitome of perfection with his tailored black suit and butler badge polished to a shine. He made a small, formal bow, his white-gloved hands standing in contrast to his black clothes. "Yes, Young Master? Was there something you required?"

Ciel turned away to stare out the window once more. "It's cold. Stoke the fire."  
  
Sebastian sighed slightly inside but went to obey his master's orders. "Of course." He turned to place more fuel on the fire, listening to the sounds of the young boy moving around. Once done, he turned around. "Anything else, Young Master?"

Ciel had stood up and was now pressing close to the window. Through the glass, he thought he saw a blurred image moving across the front yard of his vast mansion.  
  
"Young Master?" Sebastian called again, feeling tension coming from the young back he watched.

Ciel turned his shoulders slightly, but not enough to cause him to look away. "I think someone is outside. Take care of it."

Sebastian looked slightly surprised as he raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to me to take care of this permanently? It is possible that a traveler got lost in the storm."  
  
Ciel waved his hand arrantly. "Whatever. Just make sure it isn't something that causes a threat to us."

Sebastian bowed low. "Yes, My Lord."

…...............................  
  
Tohru's breath came heavily as she trudged up the long path to what appeared to be a very large, stone mansion. Part of her thought it funny to find such a building in Japan, let alone on or near the Sohma Property, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. There were lights shining in the windows, and that meant someone was there, with the potential of shelter and warmth. She was freezing!

Kyo had fallen asleep in her arms. The weather had finally taken its toll on him. He was curled up under Tohru's right arm, his orange fur saturated, much like Tohru's clothes.

Tohru staggered a few more steps. "Almost… there," she said to herself as the rain clouded her vision. She thought she could vaguely make out the main entrance to the place but wasn't entirely sure as she swayed. Her eyes tried to slide closed but she shook her head. She had to make it to at least the awning where there might be even the slightest bit of shelter. She just hoped that whoever lived there would be nice enough to at least let them wait out the storm.

She fumbled for the next few steps. A splash that was hardly noticeable for the amount of rain falling met her as she went down, rolling slightly to protect Kyo. Her shins hit the hard stones about a dozen yards from the main entrance and she cried out involuntarily, tears leaking out of her eyes, mingling with the water streaming down her face.

….....................................

Sebastian quickly strode down the main staircase. "Mey-Rin, Fini," he called as he walked and the two servants quickly dropped their activities to join him.

Finni looked up at the tall butler's face. It was hard to tell where Mey-Rin's gaze was fixed as her thick glasses made it hard to see her eyes. "What's up, Mr. Sebastian," the maid asked.

Sebastian stopped in front of the doors. "It would appear that we have a visitor. The Young Master has asked us to take care of it."

Mey-Rin immediately perked up. "Should I get the guns?" Her eyes gleamed.  
  
Finni looked around for something heavy to bring out, settling on a sculpture on the far side of the stairs. He was halfway across the floor when Sebastian called out to him.

"I don't think that will be necessary. It's highly unlikely that someone would come out this way on a night like this to cause any harm. And as we do not expect any visitors, it is possible that someone lost their way," the butler explained. "But, to be on the safe side, please be prepared." He picked up an umbrella from a hidden niche and went towards the doors. "Well, shall we go welcome our guest?"

With one fluid motion, he took the last step to the door and flung it open. Rain splashed up from hitting the flagstones. Looking intently, he could see the outline of someone lying on the front walk. No, not lying, but definitely not upright. He heard Mey-Rin and Finni come up behind him, opening their own umbrellas. He sniffed the air hesitantly, stiffening slightly in surprise.

Mey-Rin looked outside, peering through the rain. "Mr. Sebastian! It's a girl! And she's got something orange under one arm!"

Sebastian moved forward again. "It's a cat." He couldn't smell anything else out of place, not even with the power of a demon. Nor could he sense any other presence that shouldn't be there. "Come. I believe we've discovered someone who became lost in the storm."

Mey-Rin and Fini followed Sebastian's long strides. It didn't take long to arrive by the girl's side. "She's so young," the maid exclaimed as she took in the strange girl's sailor-like clothes.

Finni saw the girl's mini-skirt and blushed. He'd never met a woman who wore her skirts so short before, excluding Lau's female friend that was. He felt like steam would come out of his head from the embarrassment of seeing her long, rather pale but well formed legs.

Sebastian was kneeling down by her side. He carefully lifted the sleeping Kyo from her arms. "Poor creature," he said as he examined the drenched soul. He blinked in surprise as he took a closer sniff. This cat didn't entirely smell right. There was a definite hint of human involved, though it could have easily come from the girl. And his fur was a most unusual color.

"What's this bundle," Finni wondered as he poked the black bundle of clothes under the sleeping girl's other arm.

Mey-Rin pulled the bundle out. "Them's clothes," she exclaimed. "Though I can't say as I've seen any like them before. Very peculiar. They can't be hers. They look like something a boy might wear."

Sebastian returned his attention to the girl as he heard her groan. Her cheeks were pale, except for two points of red high on her cheeks. He put one hand to her forehead. "Hmmm." He turned to the two servants. "Finni, would you be so kind as to help our guest indoors? Please be gentle when carrying her. Mey-Rin, it looks like we'll need a warm bath drawn for the young lady. Please see to it."

Mey-Rin stood to attention, her umbrella in one hand, the bundle of clothes in the other. "Yes sir! But what will the Young Master think of this?" She looked at the cat, knowing full well Ciel was allergic to them.

Sebastian sighed. "Allow me to worry about that. If I am not mistaken, this poor creature belongs to this girl and I don't feel it would be right to separate them. I will be sure to keep him safely out of sight of the Young Master as it is likely to aggravate him."

Mey-Rin blushed slightly. "Right, Mr. Sebastian. Would you be wanting warmed towels too?"

Finni, while this conversation was going on, was picking up their new guest. He tried to be as careful as Sebastian had told him to be, but it was embarrassing to touch her long, bare legs. He'd never touched a woman's legs before, not the way he had to now.

Sebastian headed towards the door. "Yes, that would be a good idea, Mey-Rin," he applauded. "I believe we can safely install our guests in one of the rooms on the north wing. Perhaps next to the room Lady Elizabeth usually uses."

The two servants quickly moved to catch up to the butler's long strides. "Very good, Mr. Sebastian," Mey-Rin said.

….......................

Ciel had become impatient waiting for Sebastian to come back. Surely the errand he'd sent him on was an easily completed one. Why was it taking him so long? He checked the clock on the mantle. It had only been a few minutes, but still. He took up his walking stick and left the study, heading down the hallway to the stairs. He heard the front door closing as he reached the top of the staircase.

The sight that met his gaze was definitely unexpected. Finni was carrying a dripping girl in his arms like a sack of potatoes. Mey-Rin had a dark bundle under one arm. Sebastian was carrying something orange that looked like it might be a drowned cat. He could feel his nose tickling already. "Sebastian! What is this!"

Sebastian stopped a few paces into the main hall and bowed slightly. "Young Master, it would seem that these travelers became lost in the storm. I could not, in good conscience, leave them out of doors. Your orders were to take care of the matter at hand and I deemed this the best method. After all, it would not do to have the courtesy of the Phantomhive family be diminished by leaving two such vulnerable souls out in the midst of the storm."

Ciel was taken aback and it showed on his face. His cane hung barely above the top stair as he stared down. But his butler was right. It would not do to leave someone, and something, looking so wretched out in a storm such as tonight. "Very well. You may install them in one of the guest rooms, but keep the cat away from me. I don't want it in my sight."

Sebastian transferred the ginger-haired cat to Mey-Rin's now umbrella free arm and he sent her off on her errands, sending Finni off behind her with his charge. "Very good, Young Master. Would you like tea now?"

Ciel moved his cane to click against the stones. "Yes. But first, change out of those dirty clothes. You smell like wet cat."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, My Lord. I will see to it immediately."

Ciel turned on one heel and strode back down to the study.

…............................

Mey-Rin waited until her master was out of sight before going up the stairs and heading down the opposite corridor, Finni trailing behind her. "Gotta get things done," she mumbled to herself as she walked. "So much to do!" She had Sebastian's instructions to follow up on, and the laundry to finish, with added laundry thanks to their guests. She still couldn't figure out why there was a set of boy's clothes involved.

She opened the door to the guest room with some difficulty, glad that the cat was still sleeping in her arms when she finally wrestled the door open. "Put her on the bed," she instructed her fellow servant.

Finni went to comply; trying to place the strange girl down as gently as he could while Mey-Rin put the cat down on one of the rugs covering the floor near the hearth.  
  
"I've got to get her out of these wet clothes," Mey-Rin commented, then realized Finni was still there. It wouldn't be fitting for a boy to see a girl undressed. "Finni, go tell Bard we need hot water for a bath while I take care of the mistress."

Finni saluted. "Right!" He spun around and went out the door, closing it behind him. There was no way he wanted to see any more of the girl's skin than he already had, though he was curious. He'd never seen anyone like her before. And her clothes were strange too.

Mey-Rin began the process of removing the girl's clothes, making sure a nightgown was at hand to change her into. "Poor dear," she crooned. "Stuck out in the rain like that. I wonder where you come from. Definitely don't look like anyone I've ever seen before." She bustled around to dry her charge off and changed her into the nightgown, then tucked her under the covers to get her warm. Hopefully she'd be awake by the time the water was heated.

She turned to the door, remembering the bundle of clothes just before she left. She quickly retrieved them and went to get them washed, reminding herself that she needed to get more towels.

….............................

Sebastian wheeled the tea cart into the study. After settling it in the usual place, he poured a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and brought it over to Ciel who had returned to his place behind the large desk by the window. "Your tea, Young Master." He placed a napkin nearby, then brought over a plate of crumble cake. "Today's snack is an apple crumble cake with caramel sauce. I hope it is to your liking."

Ciel picked up the teacup and sipped the brew. Even though he appreciated the taste, he did not let it show on his face. "So? What of our new… guests?" He hesitated to call the cat a guest, but since it was, more or less true, he had to acknowledge it.

Sebastian poked at the fire, turning a log over. "They appear to be together, if that's what you're asking. And I detect no threat from either of them, though I must admit there does seem to be something unusual about the cat, aside from his unique coloring. Of course, it is also highly odd that two such travelers should be out in a storm that has been going non-stop for the past day."

Ciel nodded absently. "I agree. I want to know everything about them. Are they from somewhere nearby or further off? I admit, I can't say I've ever seen the girl before, though I didn't get a very good look. Perhaps Elizabeth would know if she were here. I personally find such things droll."

Sebastian smiled to himself. It was no secret that the Earl was not very fond of social engagements. He preferred quiet time to himself, or the thrill of a game where he had the upper hand. In so many ways, he was a spoiled nobleman, still very much a child. And yet, he had sworn to serve him until the time the Young Master's desires, which had called him from his usual abode, had all been fulfilled. He did show quite a bit of maturity from time to time.

"It would be fitting, perhaps, to assign Mey-Rin as an attendant to the young lady while she is with us," Sebastian suggested. Even as a demon, the protocol of a butler did hold sway while in the service of his master. It would not do to have a man wait on a female guest. Mey-Rin was the only other female present.

Ciel nodded. "That will be do. But I don't expect you to slack on your part of discovering her identity, purpose, and place of origin. And remember, that cat is to stay out of my sight."

Sebastian bowed. "I'll see to it personally." _Even if I have to keep the creature in my own room_ , he added to himself. After all, he was very fond of cats, even if his master wasn't.

…...............................

Mey-Rin had just finished filling the guest's bath as she pushed up her glasses. "I do hope she's awake now," she said to herself as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom. "If not, all of this'll be wasted." While the water had been heating, she'd worked on the laundry and now had the strange dress and suit hanging on the line to dry. The shoes were also setting on a rack to dry, upside down so the water could drain from them.

Knocking quietly, she opened the door to the guest room. "Miss, are you awake yet?" She heard no reply so she slipped inside and looked around. Everything was as she'd left it. Her charge was still in bed and it didn't look like she'd moved at all. The cat, however, was starting to wake up. She'd place him closer to the fire where his fur could dry out.

Feeling that the fire wasn't as warm as it should be, she went to tend it, poking at the coke inside, then turned to add another piece. Suddenly, a loud popping sound filled her ears, along with smoke. She whirled around to find the source of attack and screamed.


	2. Revelations of Time

"More tea?" Sebastian lifted the teapot to refill Ciel's cup when they both suddenly heard a woman's scream coming through the door.

Ciel went stiff in his seat. "That sounded like Mey-Rin. Sebastian!"

Sebastian didn't bother bowing this time. One of his staff was in trouble. In the blink of an eye, he quickly set the teapot down and sprinted out the door, following the sound of the scream to the guest wing. It was coming from the room assigned to the girl they'd found. He thrust through the door, foregoing protocol about entering a woman's room, to find Mey-Rin only a few seconds after she'd let out the cry. "What's going on?"

Mey-Rin had fallen onto her bottom, the smoke clearing as the door flew open and she heard Sebastian's voice. In front of her, a ginger haired head was moving. "It's a man! A naked man!" Her face had gone beet red.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He distinctly smelled the scent of the cat he'd had brought in, but now a new, though very similar scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't smell the new scent from any other place but the naked boy who had suddenly appeared on the floor. With that fact in mind, he peered more closely to try and discern the situation.

Kyo opened his eyes with a groan and stared at the strangest sight he'd seen in quite some time, a darkly clad man and a woman wearing a maid outfit much like one Ayame would have made. And he was in a room he didn't recognize either, with a fireplace, and wall hangings. Realizing he was naked, he quickly looked around for anything to cover himself up as the woman wearing the maid outfit stared at him in shock, her finger pointing at him.

"Mey-Rin, look away," the dark clad man instructed the maid.

Kyo's throat felt dry but he managed to let out a cry of surprise as he realized a bed was nearby, and that it was properly made. He darted for the bed and grabbed at the top layer of bedding moments  before the dark clad man moved to intercept him, securing a hold of his wrist. "Let go of me!" The quilt trailed after him as the butler half dragged him away from the bed.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the butler asked, his expression more than stern. "This is a young lady's room."

Mey-Rin had turned away but looked towards the bed as she heard sounds coming from it. "Mr. Sebastian! I think she's waking up!"

Kyo scowled. "How the hell should I know how I got here? I just woke up here! What did you do with my clothes?!"

Tohru groaned as her eyelids fluttered. She looked up to see a ceiling unlike any she knew. Suddenly, she remembered the events prior to her waking, walking towards a large mansion in the rain with Kyo in her arms. "Kyo!" She sat upright and looked around.

She saw a tall man bending over some kind of bundle, and a woman staring at her. "Ah!" Realizing she was wearing some kind of pajamas, she pulled the bedding up to her shoulders in embarrassment. "Who are you? Where's Kyo?"

Sebastian turned, still holding Kyo's wrist with one hand. "My apologies for waking you, young mistress. It would seem that a young man has found his way into your room. I will take care of him immediately."

Kyo's eyes went large. "WHAT?!"

Sebastian started to pull him towards the door.

Tohru leaned forward, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Kyo!" She quickly threw off the bedding and ran over, grabbing Sebastian's free arm. "Wait! You can't take him away!"

Sebastian stopped, turning slightly as Mey-Rin's nose bled. The quilt Kyo had grabbed wasn't entirely doing its job. "Yes, young mistress? Do you know this young man?"

Tohru blushed, though whether it was from seeing more of Kyo's skin than she normally did, or because she'd been called a young mistress was anyone's guess. "Yes! I know him! He's Kyo! We live together! Please don't take him away!"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Live together? Are you related?" He looked at the difference in appearance between the two strangers. Orange hair compared to brown, both light complexions. It wasn't entirely impossible for them to be related, though less than likely.

Tohru moved the few steps needed to reach Kyo and pulled the quilt more securely around him, not looking while she did so. "Yes. We live together with Shigure. I mean, we're not related or anything but I live with them, you see, so please don't do anything to hurt him!" Tears had started to leak out of the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

"Tohru," Kyo breathed as he saw her crying. He couldn't stand to see girls cry. He wanted to hug her, but that was definitely out of the question. They were already in a lot of trouble as things stood.

Sebastian let Kyo's wrist go to ponder, the boy rubbing at the slight bruise raised there. "I see. What I don't understand, however, is how he appeared when there very clearly was a cat here before. There is no conceivable way he could have gotten in due to the storm. It would be impossible for him to scale the wall. And the window is not open."

Tohru looked guiltily at Kyo. Had they seen then? "Uh... that is... I mean..." She bit her lip. She'd promised Yuki and the others that she'd never reveal the Sohma family secret to anyone. "I..." She went down on her knees, hiding her face. "This is such a mess!"

Mey-Rin had finally pulled herself together. "Mr. Sebastian, I don't think he just crawled in neither. I mean, the windows never opened, and when I first came in, the cat was sleeping there just like I'd left him." She pointed at the square of carpet. "I was tending the fire when the next thing I knew, there was a loud popping sound and a lot of smoke, then he was suddenly there and the cat was gone."

Sebastian put one gloved hand thoughtfully to his chin. "Must peculiar. The only explanation I can think of is that this boy was once the cat. Very interesting. Either that, or they are both circus performers or magicians."

Kyo gulped nervously. How had that guy found out so easily? "I'm no magician," he complained.

Sebastian knelt to be at eye level with the orange-haired boy. "Then my first guess must be correct. Am I wrong?"

Tohru felt close to panic. How had they guessed so quickly? The Sohma's precious secret! "Please!" She begged. "Don't tell anyone! No one's supposed to know about their family curse!" She put her hands over her mouth as she realized what she'd let slip out. "Oh no! I said it! I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to say a word!"

Both Sebastian and Mey-Rin turned to look questioningly at Tohru. "That would explain a few things," Sebastian decided. Like the not quite cat smell he'd first caught while outdoors. "This is most distressing." He put one finger against his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Loud footsteps sounded from the hallway and another person burst through the door carrying a meat clever. "Mr. Sebastian! Is everything all right? I thought I heard Mey-Rin scream."

Sebastian turned to the newcomer. "Ah, Bard. Everything is fine. It would seem that Mey-Rin just encountered an unexpected incident. Isn't that right, Mey-Rin?" He smiled at the maid.

Mey-Rin felt like she was melting as her cheeks went red once more. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian," she stuttered. "I was just surprised is all."

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice came from down the hallway.

The butler groaned. "Oh dear. We mustn't let the Young Master see you in such a state. Mey-Rin, please, quickly escort the young lady to her bath. Bard, back to the kitchen. We'll need place settings for two more tonight." He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. This was throwing everything off schedule, but there was still some time. "I'll be back shortly. This young man needs something more appropriate to wear before the Young Master arrives." He quickly darted out the door.

Bard scratched his head. "Well, you heard him," he finally said to Mey-Rin, then went to return to the kitchen.

Mey-Rin stood and nudged Tohru's arm, causing her to look up. "This way, mistress, before the Young Master comes in and sees you in only your nightgown!" She grabbed Tohru's hand and gently tugged.

Tohru looked back at Kyo. "But what about Kyo? He..."

Mey-Rin gave another tug. "Don't worry about 'im. Mr. Sebastian will take care of it! Don't you want a nice, hot bath after being out in the rain? We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, would we?"

Tohru was ready to protest again but decided there was nothing she could do about it so she followed Mey-Rin to the bathroom, leaving Kyo alone.

Kyo blinked. "What the...?" Why was he suddenly alone? Where had everyone gone so quickly?

"Sebastian! Where are you?"

Crap! Kyo looked around the room. Was there a place he could hide? Or at least something decent to put on? The quilt would definitely not cut it. He was just about to head over to the wardrobe when Sebastian returned with a pair of pants and a shirt.

The butler handed them to the boy. "Here. Quickly change into these. I know they're not your usual clothes. Yours are still drying so these will have to do. I must go and divert the Young Master long enough for you to change." He quickly headed out the door just as quickly as he'd come.

Kyo blinked. The guy called Mr. Sebastian had given him a set of brown trousers and a light shirt. What he didn't know was that they belonged to Finni, the gardener, but they were probably the closest to his size. At least they were clothes. He quickly moved to put them on, glad that the guy had closed the door on his way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel stood in the hallway near the grand staircase, his hands on his hips. "What kept you? Didn't you hear me calling?"

Sebastian bowed. "My apologies, Young Master. I did not intend to keep you waiting. Mey-Rin had tripped, spilling water everywhere. I had to help her clean it up before our guests discovered the oversight."

Ciel sighed. "Very well. Did you find anything out about her yet?" All of this rain and activity was making him tired and irritable.

"I found out a few things," Sebastian confirmed. "The young lady has a companion by the name of Kyo Sohma. Mey-Rin found him soon after we'd brought in the young lady. The young man seems to have a bit of a temper, but appears to be otherwise harmless."

Ciel mused. "Anything else? What's this young lady's name? Surely you know that by now."

Sebastian inclined his head in a slight bow, a frown on his lips. "Unfortunately, I have yet to gain that information. However, it is certain that they were lost in the storm while attempting to return to their lodgings. It is only natural that they would seek the first sign of warmth in this case, do you not agree? I'm sure that once the young lady has finished with her bath, you can question her yourself."

Ciel sighed. "Fine. When she's ready have them both brought to me."

Sebastian pulled out his watch. "It would appear that supper should be served within the next hour. Would that be soon enough for you, Young Master? I have already instructed to have additional place settings provided."

Ciel waved an errant hand as he headed back down the hallway he'd come from. "Whatever. Just be sure they're both there. I want to make sure they aren't spies or anything since you seem unable to find out."

Sebastian bowed stiffly, even though his master could not see it. "Yes, My Lord." He sighed as he returned to the room where Kyo was safely hiding. He knocked gently before entering. "Are you decently attired?"

Kyo had managed to put on the clothes given him, though they didn't fit too well. The pants were too short for his comfort and the shirt was patched, but it was better than the alternative.

Sebastian swept up the discarded quilt and deftly folded it. "My apologies that the clothes are not entirely suitable. I went for the quickest fit possible. Once your own clothes have dried, they will be returned to you. It is also necessary that I move you to a different room. Though it may be acceptable for you to share a room with a young lady in your own home, it is not the case here."

Kyo bristled. "Who said Tohru and I shared a room? What kind of pervert are you?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows again. "Ah. I am relieved to hear it. If you don't mind me asking, what type of relationship do you share with...Miss Tohru?" He picked up on the name quickly, tucking it aside for later, along with his other observations. It was apparent that this boy was definitely not any type of servant, though his manners were coarse.

Kyo growled. "She already told you! We just live in the same house!"

Sebastian began straightening up the room as he listened, more as something to do than because it needed it. "Yes, she did mention that. The Sohma family, correct? I assume that's your family name."

Kyo glared. "Yeah, what of it?"

The butler paused in his straightening. "It is not a name I'm familiar with. I don't believe I've ever heard it before."

Kyo spluttered in exasperation. "Never heard...! The Sohmas are one of the biggest and richest families in Japan! How can you not have heard of us?"

Sebastian kept his expression neutral. "Is that so. I can't say as I would know given that we are not in Japan, nor have I really set foot upon that Empire's shores. Perhaps Lau would know something..." he added thoughtfully to himself. "But that will have to wait until the storm has passed." He finished his current task, then turned to Kyo. "This way please," he said, holding the door open.

Kyo was so flustered he didn't know what to think. How could anyone not have heard of the Sohmas? And why was this person talking like they weren't in Japan? There was no way they'd left the country. They'd only been out walking in the rain! It took him a moment to realize that the butler was waiting on him. Once he realized it, he quickly walked over.

"I believe we'll put you in the room next door, since you appear to be quite close to the young lady," Sebastian was saying as they walked into the hallway. "It isn't prepared yet but I can see to that in a moment. This way please." He opened the appropriate door and stepped inside, turning on lights as he went. "I will have Tanaka come and tend to the fire at once. My master expects you to dinner and it is likely you will want to clean up before then so I will have him draw you a bath as well. Dinner will be served in about an hour's time."

Kyo stared in a sort of daze at the room he'd been led to. It was similar to the one he'd just left, only done in different colors, mostly blues and greens, whereas Tohru's had been decorated in more feminine colors. "Wait," he said as the butler turned to leave. "You said we're not in Japan?"

Sebastian inclined his head slightly. "That is correct. This surprises you?" He stored that little tidbit away for later thought as well.

Kyo's fiery spirit roared back to life. "Of course it does! We were just on our way home from school when it started pouring and suddenly we're here and you say you're not in Japan! It's not possible!"

Sebastian frowned slightly. "Yes, that does seem rather improbable. Are you sure you're telling the truth? Or that you're not somehow confused?"

Kyo ground his teeth. "Of course I'm sure! We left that damn rat at the school because he had student council stuff so Tohru and I walked home. There's no way we could have ended up anywhere else. We never left the city!"

The butler pursed his lips thoughtfully. "That does present a problem then, doesn't it, seeing as how you are currently in England."

"WHAT?" Kyo almost fainted, but he wasn't the fainting type so he didn't. "It's not possible," he added more quietly as he sunk onto the bed. "It's not.... You gotta be lying! I mean, you're speaking Japanese and everything!"

Sebastian's face went stern again. "I do not lie. You are currently a guest of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who resides in England. There is no mistake. I do not know Japanese either, though you seem to know English fluently. And for your reference, it is the year 1889, in case you forgot the year."

Kyo was dazed. "Eighteen.... Eighteen...."

"Eighty-nine," Sebastian finished for him. Apparently the news had shocked this guest more than it should have. "What year did you think it was?"

Kyo tried to make his brain work again. It took a moment but he finally found the number he'd been looking for. "It's 1999! And you _are_ speaking Japanese."

It was Sebastian's turn to be surprised. "A hundred and ten years later? I find that highly improbable. But I assure that I am speaking English."

Kyo sat up from his slouch. "Are you saying I'm lying? I'm not a liar!"

Sebastian put out a restraining hand. "Please calm yourself. I did not call you a liar. I merely said that it is highly improbable, not impossible." What an interesting predicament, he decided. Was this boy telling the truth? Or was he delusional? Either was possible.

To sooth things over, he merely bowed slightly. "I believe we can discover the truth of the matter later. In the meantime, I will have Tanaka sent to attend you while I see to the dinner preparations. Please make yourself comfortable. You will be escorted down at the appropriate time." With that said, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kyo blinked. He wasn't sure what to think. Had he and Tohru landed in some kind of fairy tale? He wasn't sure. It could be a crazy house too. But then, he didn't know there were any houses like this in the area, and it definitely wasn't built in the traditional Japanese style. What if, however improbable, what the butler guy was saying was true? The idea threatened to make his head spin far faster than he wanted it to. And no matter how much the guy insisted, he knew he was speaking Japanese.

"Just act like everything's normal, Kyo," he told himself as he looked around once more. "Either this is a dream or we're not in Japan anymore. Either way, Tohru and I are in some serious trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru, at that moment, was slipping into a deep tub of hot water. "Ah!" she sighed happily. "Thank you very much! Our bathtub at home isn't nearly this deep. This is almost like being in a swimming pool!" She sat back in the tub.

Mey-Rin moved the nightgown out of the way. She'd already scrounged around for some suitable clothes for the young lady, but the only girls clothes she'd come upon, aside from the ones on the line drying, were her own, and that just didn't seem right so she'd placed both hers and the boy's clothes closer to the fire to make them dry quicker. Hopefully they would be done before dinner was ready. "Would you like me to scrub your back?" she asked her charge.

Tohru giggled, suddenly feeling like she was five years old again. "No one's done that for me since I was really little," she confessed. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be a burden." She looked up questioningly at the friendly face of the maid.

Mey-Rin glanced down in surprise. "O'course it is! I wouldn't ask if it weren't! Mr. Sebastian said you were to have all the care someone of your status should have! I wouldn't be doin' my job if I offered anything less! I couldn't call myself a servant of the Phantomhive family if I didn't!"

Tohru was surprised. "Oh. Well, in that case, I guess it's okay, right?" She'd never had anyone waiting on her before, and, admittedly, was a bit surprised by it. She was so used to taking care of herself that she wondered if it was okay to let someone else pamper her. It definitely felt weird.

She let herself drift while her back was scrubbed, then suddenly sat up. "Wait! Phantomhive? Who's that?" She thought she recognized the name from somewhere, but wasn't really sure.

Mey-Rin wasn't entirely prepared for Tohru's movement and had gotten slightly wet by the sloshing water. She adjusted her glasses. "Earl Phantomhive. He's the master o' this house."

Tohru was shocked. "An Earl? I'm in the house of someone that important?" She tried to calm herself down a bit, remembering where she was, water sloshing around her. "I just... I didn't know there was anyone like that around here," she confessed as she leaned forward again. "I mean, we don't see many people..." She trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say.

Mey-Rin blinked in surprise. "Didn't know? Where in all o' England did you come from? Earl Phantomhive is a well-known noble! Everyone in England knows about 'im!"

Tohru grimaced. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never heard of him. I mean, in Japan..."

Mey-Rin about collapsed. "Japan? You're from Japan? That explains the funny accent!" She covered her mouth in shock. "I... I didn't mean it! 'Onest! I was just that surprised. Please don't tell Mr. Sebastian I said something like that!"

It was Tohru's turn to blink. "Uh...Sure, I guess. I won't tell him." She wasn't sure she got why she shouldn't tell him but decided it probably didn't matter. Then her mind grasped an important word Mey-Rin had used. "Did you say England? Isn't that on the other side of the world?"

Mey-Rin almost slipped into the bath. "What? Other side of the world? Why, that's where we is now! Where did you think we was, Japan?" Her own words sunk in, one right after the other. "Japan! I gotta tell Mr. Sebastian!" She ran out of the bathroom, slipping as she went.

Tohru watched her go, not entirely sure what to make of what had just happened. Well, perhaps it was better not to worry about it just yet, she decided as she took up the soap. After all, she could think about those kinds of things after she was clean, right?


	3. Dinner and Details

Sebastian tasted the main course for the evening, a stew of good stock, supplemented with plenty of vegetables and beef of the highest grade. It would go well against the chill of the weather. "Perfect," he pronounced. "Please be sure to serve it at the appropriate time," he instructed Bard, who stood at attention. "I will now check the dining room."

With that said, he left the kitchen with a flourish and headed towards the dining room where three settings had been set out. It would have been easier if only two had been needed, but since Kyo had proven to be a human after all, it wouldn't do to exclude him.

The place settings were not as far apart as they might have been if there had only been two. The Young Master's setting was at the usual end of the table, with the two guests' settings placed slightly further down the line, facing each other so that they could still be within easy conversing distance but far enough away that any threat could quickly be eliminated. Each setting was set to perfection. It was time to inform the Young Master and have the guests escorted downstairs.

It had only slightly put things out of order that Mey-Rin had come down to inform him of her conversation with the young mistress. It was nice, however, to learn that the two strangers were at least sticking to the same story about their origins. And their accents did suggest they were from that region. He would definitely have to call in Lau to confirm it. Strange that they would both think they were in Japan though. And he doubted it was from any illegal substance they'd taken. He hadn't smelled any on them. Well, he'd leave that to the Young Master to decide.

Sebastian knocked quietly on the study door before opening it. "Young Master, dinner is served. I have dispatched Mey-Rin to collect your guests and they should be arriving in the dining room shortly."

Ciel sighed. "Very well, Sebastian. I hope you won't disappoint me this time. What news have you this time?" He got up from behind his desk and joined his butler by the door. They walked down the hall together.

Sebastian smirked. "It would seem that our guests are originally from Japan. I thought they might be from somewhere in that region from their accents. It would also appear that they are living under the same roof, though I do not yet know the relationship. However, I have ascertained that the young lady's name is Tohru, though I have yet to discover her parentage. They were both apparently quite surprised to find themselves in England. Perhaps they are more lost than they thought."

Ciel chewed on that fact. "So it would seem," he finally replied. "Anything else?"

Sebastian cleared his throat slightly, wondering if he should tell his master about the potential time issue, but he decided against it. "It would seem that the young man, at least, is from a fairly wealthy family. I am unsure about the lady, but considering that she lodges with them, it is possible that she also comes from some measure of wealth. They are, however, apparently not related in any way. His sir name is Sohma. I am yet unsure of hers."

The young earl sighed as they walked down the stairs. "I see. Very well. We will see what can be learned at dinner. I hope our table is agreeable to them."

"As do I," Sebastian said with a slight bow. "Had I been aware that we were to entertain guests from Japan, I might have been able to prepare something more to their tastes. But we will certainly not shame the Phantomhive name with our offering."

"Good." Ciel turned, walking towards the dining room. "Even though we know very little about our guests, we would not want to shame the family name, would we? Please be sure to assign Mey-Rin to wait on Miss Tohru as previously discussed, and Tanaka should do well for the boy, Kyo."

Sebastian bowed his master into the dining room. "It is already done. After all, as a butler of the Phantomhive family, it is sometimes wise to foresee the master's desires."  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes as he walked to his place at the long table. He noted that his guests weren't quite there yet. He glanced at Sebastian. "Well?"

Sebastian looked towards the doorway. "I'm sure they will be here shortly, Young Master. Would you like me to search for them?"

Ciel took his seat. "Whatever. Do as you please."

The butler bowed to his master. "I shall return shortly with our errant guests in tow." He turned crisply on his heels and strode out of the dining hall. "Now, where could they have gotten to?"

.............................

Kyo blinked in surprise as yet another man dressed as a butler stood at the door. He was just glad he'd been given his clothes back, slightly damp, but good enough. He'd been more than happy to give back the borrowed clothes.

The house steward, Tanaka, bowed slightly. "I am to escort you to dinner," he informed the ginger haired boy. "If you are ready, young sir."

Kyo felt like his mouth was hanging open. The only people he knew of who were waited on like he apparently was being now, lived in the Main House, a place he could never enter. It was more than a little unnerving to be treated in such a way. "Uh… yeah." He went out into the hallway in time to see Mey-Rin escorting Tohru from her room.

Tohru ran over to Kyo, fully restored to her school uniform. "Kyo! I was so worried when you weren't in the room when I came back. I mean, until they told me you were next door that is. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you!" She refrained from hugging him like she wanted to though, settling for shyly touching his hand.

Kyo looked up at her hair. Somehow, it had been styled differently than usual. It was a more mature style with most of her hair swept up into a bun. "Uh, you look different," he stuttered. "I mean, it's nice but not something I'm used to seeing you wear." He blushed scarlet.

Tohru blushed slightly. "Mey-Rin did it! She said I have such pretty hair that it would be a shame not to do something with it."

"A point by which Mey-Rin is quite correct," Sebastian said as he suddenly joined them.

Kyo put a hand to his heart at the sudden fright Sebastian's appearance had given him. "Don't do that! Sneaking around like a rat or a snake!"

Tohru felt like she needed to bow or something so she bent into a slight curtsy. "You'll have to forgive Kyo. He doesn't like people sneaking up on him. He's always in a bad mood when Yuki does it back home."

"Ah." Sebastian glanced questioningly. "A brother, perhaps?"

Kyo crossed his arms. "No. More like the world's most annoying cousin. He always thinks he's so superior but he's not! And one of these days I'll teach him! I'll show him who's better!"

"Kyo!" Tohru put her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Kyo stopped, but his expression was sullen. It reminded Sebastian a bit of his master. He wondered how they'd get along. "If you don't mind, the Young Master is waiting for us in the dining room. Mey-Rin, will you go ahead of us and help Bard?" He turned to the maid for a moment, then back to the two guests. "If you would be so good as to follow me, I will escort you to the dining room."

Tohru fell into step behind Sebastian, next to the still grumpy Kyo. "You should try to be nice," she whispered. "I hear their master is an earl! We don't want to make him angry!"

Kyo snorted. 'Humph! It makes no difference to me what he is!"

"Kyo!" She turned pleading eyes on him. "Please! Please try to behave yourself! We don't want to be kicked out into the storm. He's not Yuki."

The boy stopped a moment to look at her earnest face, then let out a sigh. "If it's really that important to you… fine. I'll try."

Sebastian pretended not to hear the exchange as his footsteps rang out on the stones below his feet. It was amazing how revealing even the simplest conversation could be, he thought as he led them down the stairs and towards the dining room. "This way," he instructed as he held open the door. "The Young Master is already waiting inside."

Tohru entered the room first, her eyes just about popping out at the sheer size of the hall. Kyo followed closely behind her, careful not to bump into her as she stopped and stared. "Wow! This is incredible! I've never seen such a large table before!"

The table could easily sit twenty people if no one was shy, with room to add on at the end if it was needed. The décor was spectacular, unlike anything either had seen before. Tohru's eyes were shining as she took it all in, her hands clasped. It took a while for her to notice the figure at the far end of the table but when she did, her eyes lit up even more. " _What a cute little boy!_ " she thought as she looked at the smartly dressed youth at the head of the table. But where was the earl?

Sebastian moved into the room and bowed to them. "Allow me to introduce my master, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Kyo's mouth dropped open. That kid was the earl Tohru had mentioned? Impossible! Why, he couldn't be any older than Hiro or Kisa! And what was with the patch over his right eye? Was he some kid of pirate?

Tohru stood at attention hearing the introduction. Realizing that Sebastian meant the boy in front of them, she bowed fiercely. "Uh… Mr. Sir… Phantomhive, sir, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" She blushed furiously.

Ciel was slightly taken aback by her behavior. What kind of girl was this person, he wondered, obviously a formal one. The boy beside her seemed too shocked to do much but stare.

Sebastian smiled in amusement. Well, at least one of them had manners, even if she did stutter. "Young Master, these are the guests we took in from the storm, Miss Tohru…" he left his sentence hanging.

Tohru looked up from her bow. "Uh… Honda, sir! I'm Tohru Honda!" Her cheeks remained red.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised but bowed regardless. "Miss Tohru Honda and her companion, Kyo Sohma of Japan."

Kyo finally had come to his senses enough to offer a slight, if not awkward bow. "Uh, yeah. Hi." He looked more than a little flustered as he looked up.

Ciel was intrigued and slightly amused. He smiled slightly as he stood. "Welcome to my home. Please, join me. Sit. Sebastian!"

Sebastian bowed slightly. "Of course. Miss Tohru, if you please." He escorted Tohru to her place at the table. Kyo automatically went to the seat opposite hers, still looking somewhat dazed, to the butler's amusement. He gently pushed Tohru's chair in then took his place at his master's side. "Tonight's appetizer is a broiled filet of salmon from the local freshwater streams."

Bard wheeled in a cart and began serving the plates while Sebastian took Ciel's plate and placed it in front of him. Once the dishes were set around, he left, taking his cart with him. Tohru watched him, blinking.

Ciel smiled, watching them. Perhaps taking them in would be more interesting than he'd first thought. They were obviously not used to this kind of atmosphere, regardless of whether they came from money or not. But that could simply be because they were unaccustomed to such dwellings as this. He'd heard housing was different in Japan.

Tohru looked at her silverware. There wasn't a single chopstick on the table, but a few forks were present, along with two different knives, one obviously meant for cutting meat, the other more dull, possibly used to spread  condiments. There were also two spoons, one smaller, one larger. She glanced over at the earl to see what he was doing with his silverware and picked up a fork, hoping it was the right one, since there seemed to be several to choose from. It was the furthest one from her plate.

Kyo stared hungrily at his plate. He wasn't sure what to do with his silverware either, but after looking around, he picked up the same fork Tohru had and began to eat, trying not to wolf it down. He loved fish. It didn't help that he was also really, really hungry.

Ciel patted his lips with a corner of his napkin. "So, what brings you all the way to England?" he asked. He had momentarily forgotten what Sebastian had said about their being surprised to be in England.

Kyo almost choked on his salmon. There it was again! England. Were they really not in Japan anymore? He was seriously beginning to wonder. After all, this was the second person to actually ask him about it. And Tohru had mentioned that the maid had said something about that as well.

Tohru saw Kyo gulp funnily, but he seemed to have recovered himself enough to take a sip of water, foregoing the wine that had been poured for him. She decided she'd have to be the one to answer. "Sir Phantomhive, uh… We're not entirely sure why we're here. The last thing we both knew, we were headed home when the storm started. After that, we were just trying to find the nearest shelter. I don't know how long ago that was though." She looked a bit uncertain.

Ciel tipped his glass slightly as he looked at her curiously. "Why do you keep calling me sir?"

Tohru felt panic welling up. "Is that not right? Should I call you something else? I mean, I've never met an earl before!" Her face had gone red again.

Ciel waved it off. "I guess it's not unexpected. I don't suppose they have earls in Japan, do they?" He glanced up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled slightly back. "I can't say that I know, Young Master. Perhaps it would be easier for the guests if they were to forego using honorific titles?"

Ciel let his breath out. "Perhaps you are right." He turned his gaze back to Tohru. "Why don't you just call me Ciel? So long as I may also call you by your given names, that is." He smiled sweetly as he looked at both of them.

Sebastian returned his attention to the table, noting that they had, for the most part, finished the fish course. He nodded to Tanaka, who had stationed himself at the other end of the table. With that signal given, he began to clear the plates while Bard wheeled in the cart once more, a large crock on top. Tanaka began placing bowls where the plates had been, which Bard filled in turn.

Sebastian bowed as Bard left. "Tonight's main course is a vegetable and beef stew cooked in white wine and seasoned with herbs from the garden."

Tohru's continued to stay red. "S…sure." She wasn't sure why she was blushing. Ciel couldn't be older than Hiro, could he? Besides, she loved Kyo and Yuki. Ciel was too young for her. She looked up and saw Sebastian smiling. She quickly turned her face to look down at her bowl.

Kyo blinked when he heard the contents of the soup. Wine? What were they trying to do, make alcoholics of them? He decided he'd at least try it though, since it didn't appear to have any onions or leeks in it. Maybe the alcohol had cooked out, he reasoned. At least he though he'd heard somewhere that the alcohol cooked out.

Ciel smiled, not entirely sure why she was blushing. "I'm glad." He dipped his soup spoon into his bowl and sampled the broth. Not bad. "By the way, I was wondering if you would tell me how old you both are."

Tohru's blush deepened. Did he know it wasn't exactly polite to ask a girl her age? Maybe he was too young to know that little rule of etiquette. "Uh… I'm seventeen and so is Kyo, "she answered as she picked up her own soup spoon.

Kyo took a sip of his soup and decided he liked it. He began to eat it in earnest. It was pretty good, good enough that he decided to ignore everything else, including the conversation. He didn't care about idle talk anyway.

Tohru glanced up at Kyo and saw that he was enjoying the soup. Perhaps she'd have to ask someone for the recipe so she could make it at home. She wondered who she'd have to ask. Mr. Sebastian, maybe? Or should she ask the guy who'd brought it in?

Ciel filed the information about their ages away. It also interested him that they both seemed able to speak perfect English without any of the usual honorifics he knew their culture used. That was something else to file away for later contemplation. The way Kyo was eating made him wonder how long it had last been since the two had eaten. He was probably going to get more information out of the girl, he decided. "Is your dress typical for your age and situation?"

Tohru looked down at her school uniform in surprise. "This? Oh no! This is what all the girls wear at school! I wear other things when I'm at home. I mean, most girls have the same length skirts, but some are longer." She thought of Arisa and Hana, wondering what they were doing at that moment. It didn't occur to her to wonder if anyone had missed them yet. "And Kyo's wearing his school uniform too, though they usually come with a tie."

Ciel leaned one elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on the same hand. "I see. Is this school a public school or a private institution?"

Tohru fidgeted slightly with her spoon. She'd hardly tasted her food. "Oh. Uh… well, anyone who can afford the tuition can go, I guess," she finally answered. "Not everyone has to go to high school though." She hoped she was being helpful.

The earl contemplated her for a moment. "So you aren't tutored at home?"

Kyo looked up at that question. "Who wants a tutor? If you ask me, they're just a pain to deal with, and most of them don't know what they're talking about anyway."

Both Sebastian and Ciel's eyebrows went up at his rather decisive comments. Ciel smirked. "See? Did I not once tell you a tutor wasn't necessary?"

Sebastian glanced at his master wryly. "Please note, Young Master, that master Kyo qualified his statement by using the word 'most'. I am not 'most' tutors, as you are well aware."

Ciel continued to smirk, enjoying himself. 'Of course not. As head of the Phantomhive family, I wouldn't stand for anything less."

Tohru turned towards Ciel in surprise. "You mean you have your own tutor? That's incredible! I always wondered what it would be like to have my own tutor!" It didn't cross her mind that she'd never really thought about it before now because she'd never had to, but it seemed like a good thing to say and she spoke before thinking.

Ciel was momentarily stunned by her comment, but then preceded to laugh. After a few moments of this, he restrained himself. "This evening is much more enjoyable than I'd originally anticipated. You've brought some light into my house. But, perhaps we should leave off the topic of education for now. If the rain lets up, we should send for Miss Nina and have her tailor a few sets of clothes for you. From what I understand, you only have the clothes you are currently wearing. Is this correct?"

Tohru's blush continued with Ciel's last comment. Her face definitely felt red to her. "I… that is… yes. We also had some books with us but I guess we dropped them somewhere in the woods."

Ciel let his spoon settle into his empty bowl. "It's settled then. Sebastian, have Miss Nina summoned as soon as possible."

Tohru almost stood up in protest. "Wait! You don't need to go to so much trouble! I mean…. it's too much!" She stopped as Sebastian raised a finger to his lips, her eyes over bright.

Ciel smiled in amusement as Sebastian bent down to remove his bowl. "Nonsense. I can hardly allow a guest of the Phantomhive Estate to wander around in the same clothes day after day and not provide where I am able. Besides, though it may be perfectly acceptable for a lady to wear shorter skirts in Japan, it is not so in England. You would catch many an unsightly stare were you to go out, which I simply cannot have."

Tohru sat back against her chair. "All right. I understand." Her face still felt warm. As she looked at her mostly uneaten soup, she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or not. This entire dinner had left her face red, not that she'd really eaten much.  
  
"You did not enjoy your soup?"

She looked up in surprise at the sudden voice by her side. "Oh! Mr. Sebastian! I… I didn't see you come over!" Her heart thumped against her rib cage and she had to control her breathing. "No… The soup… I mean… It was very good. I guess I just got distracted and didn't eat very much." She looked over at Kyo and his empty bowl.

Kyo was leaning back against his chair, his face content. "Now that was some good cooking. No onions. No leeks!" He ignored Tanaka as the man removed his bowl and smirked to himself. At least Tohru couldn't complain that he was making a lot of snide comments. He did know how to behave himself when he chose to.

Tohru blinked. "Oh… I guess I'm the only one who didn't finish…." Her voice trailed off as her bowl was removed. Though she couldn't say she really felt all that hungry so it probably didn't matter.

Sebastian had returned to Ciel's side. Tohru noticed him whisper something into the butler's ear. "Very good, Young Master," he said in response to whatever he'd been requested. He signaled towards the door that probably led to the kitchen.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Perhaps it would be wise to adjourn to the drawing room?" That room was much smaller, and more comfortable. Not to mention the hearth kept the room warmer than the one in the dining room could.

Ciel sighed. "Very well." He stood from his seat. "We should adjourn to the drawing room. We can have our tea and dessert there." He started walking towards the main doorway.

Sebastian moved to Tohru's chair, bowing slightly, one hand over his heart, the other off to the side to indicate the direction of the door. "This way, my lady." He helped her from her seat while Tanaka helped Kyo from his, observing her face. The high points were still clearly visible on her cheeks. He frowned as he led them towards the drawing room.


	4. Tea Time

Ciel entered the drawing room, taking up his usual seat. This was most troublesome. He hadn't really found out much about his unusual guests yet. He motioned for Kyo and Tohru to make themselves comfortable on one of the couches nearby as they entered the room behind him.

Sebastian entered the room behind them, pushing a dessert cart. "For dessert, we have a fresh baked apple pie accented with mint and Darjeeling tea." He proceeded to place a serving of pie in front of his master.

Sebastian moved the cart next to Tohru's seat. He had already served Ciel his slice. "A slice of pie, Miss Tohru," he asked as he lifted a plate from the cart.

She felt flustered all over again, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. She placed her hands nervously in her lap. "Um… oh… yes please." She looked up without meaning to and met his eyes. They looked like a cross between dark chocolate and red in color. She'd never seen eyes like his before, and those cursed by the Zodiac had interesting eyes, like Kyo's orange-brown eyes.

Sebastian paused after depositing her dessert plate, seeing her staring at him. "Is something wrong?" His expression softened to one of slight confusion and concern.

Tohru realized she was staring and dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! But your eyes are a very unusual color. I… it surprised me."

The butler chuckled briefly. "Yes, I suppose they are a slightly unusual color, aren't they?" He then pushed the cart around to the other side of the table to serve Kyo, who took his food without so much as a twitch.

Tohru blinked her large eyes, then smiled slightly. She looked down at the slice of pie in front of her. It did look good. Trying to follow the example of Ciel, she took the small fork and cut off a small piece. It was delicious!

Ciel watched his guests as he ate his pie. Of the two, he'd have to say Kyo was the more outgoing, even though Tohru had been the one doing the most talking during dinner. She seemed a rather flustered, overly polite girl. Kyo, on the other hand, gave his opinions very decidedly. Perhaps he was merely being quiet because there was food in front of him. Leaning forward slightly, he smiled serenely. "Are you enjoying your dessert, Tohru?"

Tohru almost guiltily looked at the plate. "Oh yes! It's very good!" She took another bite. It really was fairly good, not what she was used to, but good.

Ciel leaned lazily back in his chair. "I'm glad." He'd noticed she didn't seem to have much of an appetite and wondered if it was normal for her. After all, she was pretty thin. He had also heard of girls who purposely ate little to keep their figures slim. But she didn't seem the type to really worry about those kinds of things.

"I understand you are staying with the Sohmas," he said, tilting his head inquiringly. "I was curious about your relationship with them."

Tohru blinked and set her fork down before turning to face him. "Well… that is… they took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You see I don't really have any family of my own. Well, that's not entirely true," she added quickly. "I mean, there's grandpa but he lives with my aunt and cousins so Shigure decided I could live with them."

Ciel's expression clouded over slightly as he remembered the flames that had taken his parents. "I see." He wondered how she'd lost her parents, as it sounded that she had. "I am also without family."

Tohru almost jumped out of her seat. "No family! That's so sad! I'm sorry. How did it happen?" She wanted to rush over and hug him and erase the sad expression from his face but stopped herself.

Ciel idly played with the armrest of his chair, moving his fingers over the woodwork. "They died in a fire three years ago. I was their only child."

Tohru felt like crying. "That's terrible! I mean, when mom died a little over a year ago, I thought it was the end, but you have to keep going, right? No matter how dark the road is, there's always light ahead. Life doesn't end because someone leaves. At least that's what my mom used to tell me."

Ciel looked up in surprise. Her face was so earnest. How could she act this way, having lost her own parents? She seemed more concerned for him than for her own state. Did people like that really exist? People who were utterly unselfish? Impossible. "It happened a long time ago," he said, brushing it off. "I am the head of this house now."

Admiration shown in Tohru's eyes. "You're very brave," she commented. "It still makes me sad sometimes that my mom's gone, but we can't let the past hold us back from living our lives. No, that wouldn't be right. We have to keep going forward. It's the only way."

Sebastian turned to glance at her, hearing her statement. He exchanged looks with Ciel. What an interesting girl she was, a little bit like Elizabeth.

Ciel smile slightly as he looked down at his hands, now folded in his lap. "Perhaps you're right." He noticed that she hadn't mentioned her father. Maybe she'd been closer to her mother. He wondered if they had both died at the same time.

Tohru suddenly sneezed. "Excuse me!" She suddenly felt uncomfortable as three pairs of eye stared at her. "Ah! I'm fine!" She waved her hands in front of her, as if to ward off their stares. "It's just a little chilly in here."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, then back at Tohru. Her cheeks were still red. "Sebastian, it is a bit cold in here. Make sure the fire is well stoked. It wouldn't do to have our guests catch a cold. And bring the tea."

Sebastian bowed, signaling to Mey-Rin, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Of course. I shall see to it at once." He walked over to the maid and relayed instructions before returning leaving. He'd purposely left the tea behind.

Kyo leaned forward to look at her more closely. "You sure you're okay?" Why hadn't he noticed that her cheeks looked a little flushed? "If you've caught a cold…"

Tohru's face fell slightly. "It's nothing. Really. I'm fine."

Ciel the exchange without comment. Apparently she was also fairly stubborn.

Outside, the rain continued to come down, tinkling against the leaded windowpanes. It was definitely dark and dreary out there. Too bad it had to be a wet season.

Ciel idly played with the handle of his cane. "Shall we play a game of cards?"  
Tohru almost jumped on the idea. "Oh! Card games are fun! Though I really don't know many. I mean… I know Rich Man Poor Man, and Sevens…."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "We don't have enough people to play Rich Man Poor Man. You need at least four for that one."

"Oh. Right." Tohru tried to think of any other card games she might know.

Ciel took out a deck of cards. "Sevens sounds interesting. Am I correct in thinking that your main goal is to try and reduce your hand to the fewest cards possible by laying them down in sequential order from seven?"

"Yeah," Kyo assented. "Then, if anyone has cards left, you add up the points. Whoever has the most points at the end loses."

Ciel smiled. "Sounds most intriguing. Shall we play then?" He began to shuffle the cards.

Kyo sat up from his perch and scooted closer to the low table in front of them while Ciel began passing out cards. "Since there's only three of us, everyone should get fifteen cards. The others can go on the table to be used by anyone." He folded his arms, looking somewhat smug. He might not be the best at Rich Man Poor Man, but he was pretty good at Sevens.

"Are cards of different suits allowed to be used in any given line," Ciel asked as he finished passing out the cards.

Tohru picked up her hand. "Well, in some variations, you can only use cards of the same suit, but maybe we should stick to the usual rules where you can." She studied her cards, stifling a slight cough with one hand.

"Hmmm." Ciel picked up his own cards and looked at them. He kept his expression vague. "Who goes first?"

Kyo picked up his cards, the fire of competition starting to burn in his eyes. "Dealer can go first, then it's clockwise around the circle." He smiled as he looked at his hand.

The earl glanced over at Tohru, who was apparently thoroughly studying her cards. He then looked back at his own. He had a seven and decided it was probably best to start with that. He placed the card down on the table. "It's your turn, Tohru," he said, realizing the girl wasn't paying attention to his move.

Tohru looked up from her cards. "Oh! Right!" She looked through her cards. She didn't have a seven, but she did have an eight. She placed it on the right side of Ciel's seven. "Kyo, your turn."

Kyo contemplated his cards. He did have a seven. He also had a nine and a six. Which one? Smugly, he put the six down on the left of Ciel's card.

Ciel raised one visible eyebrow. He looked at the extra cards on the table, then decided to draw one and placed it next to Kyo's six, a five of diamonds.

They had been at the game for almost ten minutes when Sebastian returned with a laden tray. The cups on it were more traditional in the Japanese sense. "I have brewed Gyokuro tea for the evening. It is a green tea, also called Jade Dew in the English tradition, for its rich color." He poured and passed out the tea, setting the teapot close at hand, but out of the way so that it wouldn't spill onto the cards. He didn't mention that it was also supposed to help boost ones health.

Tohru set her cards down long enough to receive her cup. She breathed in the fragrant steam. Somehow it made her feel a little easier. "Gyokuro? If I'm not mistaken, it's very similar to Sencha, though isn't Gyokuro a lot more…expensive…?"

Sebastian smiled in surprise. "That's right. You seem very well versed in tea."

Tohru flushed. "Well, not really. I mean, I know Japanese tea. We usually drink Sencha at home. I even sometimes make Matcha, though that one is usually used in the Tea Ceremony." She stopped at the surprised looks from all three in the room. "I mean... I know about other teas too, but mostly Japanese."

Kyo blinked a few times. "Really? I always just thought it was the same kind with something you added or something."

Ciel wasn't sure how to respond to any of that. How could someone who was relatively wealthy, like they'd assumed Kyo was, not know the difference between the different teas? He quickly schooled his surprise though. Maybe Kyo was merely so spoiled that he didn't appreciate the differences. It kind of reminded him of a certain Indian prince.

Sebastian cleared his throat to cover his own surprise. "I would say the young lady is quite knowledgeable about such things."

Tohru looked at her hands in embarrassment. "Not really. I mean, I know a little."

Ciel smiled. "There's no need to be modest about it. Tea is something to be appreciated." He recalled Kyo mentioning something about how taking tea strong was the only manly way to go about it earlier on in the day. Maybe he liked his tea so strong he couldn't differentiate the taste? That was a possibility as well, though less than likely. He liked his own tea fairly strong.

Kyo scowled. "Whose turn is it?" He looked pointedly at the cards laid out on the table.

Tohru fumbled with her cards. " Oh! It's mine!" She quickly looked through her cards. She only had a handful left. "Um…this one." She picked a king, finishing off one side of a run on the table.

Kyo pouted. His current king was now useless. "Pass."

Ciel placed his last card, an ace, at the end of one line of cards. "I believe that makes me the winner of the game. Shall we count points?"

Tohru and Kyo both turned over their hands. In the end, Kyo lost, with thirty-seven points against him. "Man! And I thought I might actually win this one!" He leaned back against the couch, his arms folded, clearly sulking.

Tohru picked up the cards. "I'm sorry, Kyo. Maybe next time we can play a game you'll win at." She finished picking up the cards and tapped them until they were straight before handing them over to Ciel. She almost dropped the cards before she could hand them to him though. A short spurt of coughing made her hand tremble and Ciel's fingers missed the deck, which fell to floor. "I'm sorry," Tohru apologized as she slid to the floor to pick up the fallen cards.

Ciel stared at his empty hand, his mouth slightly open. "Sebastian."

Kyo looked at Tohru with concern. "Hey." Knowing she would probably deny it if she asked, he decided to just skip to finding out the truth and quickly moved around the table to her side. He was about to place his hand on her forehead when a gloved one beat him to it. He looked up to see Sebastian's stern yet thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm."

Kyo growled. "Hey!"

Sebastian continued to hold his hand on Tohru's forehead despite Kyo's outburst, evaluating her temperature. "It would seem that you have a fever."

Tohru backed away, running into the couch. The cards she'd gathered fell back to the floor as her cheeks burned. "No… no way!" She looked down. "It's not possible."

Kyo put his hand on Tohru's forehead this time. "He's right," he said in an accusatory tone. "You do have a fever. Why do you always downplay them! Remember what happened last time? You should be in bed! You gotta stop worrying about what everyone else is feeling and worry about yourself once in a while! Seriously!"

Ciel leaned back in his chair, his expression also thoughtful but distant.

Sebastian leaned forward on one knee to peer directly into her eyes. "Master Kyo is right. You should rest. Colds, if left untreated, can become something much worse." He glanced over at his master, wondering what was going through his head. What would he do about this situation? It would be the most proprietary to have Mey-Rin care for Tohru, but the girl was pretty incompetent with even the majority of the most basic of tasks. Still…

Tohru's face fell. She moaned slightly, refusing to look up at Sebastian's compassionate face. "What a terrible thing to have happen now of all times."

Ciel came out of his reverie and looked over at Kyo. He noticed that the ginger-haired boy didn't appear to show any signs of illness. "It's a little surprising that you both haven't caught a cold," he said. "After the thorough soaking you both have had, I would have thought it inevitable."

Kyo snorted. "It takes a lot more than a rain storm to make me sick! Hell, I've been through worse! Training in the mountains makes today feel like a walk in the park!" He became very excited, until he realized where he was, and that both Ciel and Sebastian were staring at him. He quickly sat back down, this time on the floor so that he could keep an eye on Tohru.

Tohru's coughing brought all of their attention back to her. "It's really not that bad," she protested at their expressions. "Honest!"

Ciel sighed. "I'll let Sebastian be the judge of that. Since we cannot bring a doctor in, he's the next best thing. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" He glanced over at his butler, a hint of humor in his eyes. He was filing away the tidbits Kyo had slipped out.

Sebastian inclined his head. "Of course. After all, I'm one hell of a butler."

Kyo snorted again. He actually wished they had Hatori there, as much as he usually complained about him. He'd know exactly what to do in this situation. But Hatori wasn't there, and probably wasn't readily available. One thing was certain, he definitely didn't like the situation one bit.

Sebastian offered Tohru his hand. "If you please, it would probably be easier for you to be sitting on the sofa while I examine you."

She halfheartedly accepted his hand, letting him help her up onto the couch, where she sat, head down, cheeks red. The bun on her head felt heavy.

Sebastian moved to sit next to her, skirting Kyo, who was still sitting on the floor. He'd read enough medical journals since learning of Ciel's asthma that his knowledge was probably more than adequate for the circumstances. Unfortunately, he did not have any instruments on hand and would have to make do with his demon senses, which, of course, were far superior to a human's.

Kyo grumbled under his breath, but Ciel was right. Someone had to examine her, and he sure didn't know what he was doing. If the earl thought his butler was good enough… well, he'd have to trust that, even if he didn't like it. He did, however, move out of the way, retaking his original seat on the other side of the low table, watching every move the butler made like a hawk.

Not bothering to remove his gloves, partly because he didn't want to show the mark of his contract with Ciel, Sebastian gently placed his first two fingers on either side of Tohru's neck, feeling for any swelling in the glands. He also felt her pulse as he moved his fingers slightly forward, counting the beats of her heart against the ticking of the mantle clock.

"Please lean forward slightly and breathe in and out deeply," he instructed as he removed his fingers from her throat. When she complied, he leaned forward himself, placing his ear on her back between her shoulder blades to better listen to her breathing. He placed one hand on the back of the sofa for support so that he didn't lean too far. He placed his other hand around in front, resting it on her stomach. He then closed his eyes, listening.

Tohru tried to comply. Her second deep breath brought about a mild fit of coughing. She had to bend over a bit more, covering her mouth with one hand until it stopped. She returned to her original position once the coughing eased. "Sorry."

Sebastian moved with her to keep his ear on her back. After listening for a bit longer, he opened his eyes again and sat back up. "It's all right. It wasn't anything you could help," he said politely.

Ciel watched during the entire examination without comment. Considering they weren't in a hospital, he decided his butler was doing rather well, not overlooking anything his aunt would have seen to, if she had been still alive that was. It was still a bit hard to believe she'd been Jack The Ripper, and more so that she was gone. He glanced over at Kyo.

Kyo was holding his fists tightly against his knees. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he didn't exactly like the expression on Sebastian's face, a half smile that seemed to be keeping secrets. A little green fire started in his stomach, leaving him fuming about the situation. He crossed his arms as he glared daggers at Sebastian's back.

Sebastian put one hand gently but firmly under Tohru's chin. "Please look up at me," he instructed. She did as she was told while he put his other hand thoughtfully on his own chin, turning her face slightly to allow better lighting. Her eyelids looked heavy, like she was very tired, and her eyes seemed a bit cloudy as well.

"Now, if you would please open your mouth as wide as possible." He had to maneuver her head a little more, for lighting and visibility, as he looked down her throat. After about a minute of consideration, he removed his hand and sat back, pondering.

Ciel absently swung his cane from his chair, holding the handle loosely in one hand. It appeared that the butler's examination was complete. "What is your diagnosis, [i]Doctor[/i] Sebastian?" His expression remained neutral, though his eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter.

Sebastian stood, amused with his master's tone, but he gave his report professionally. "There is a slight swelling of her lymph glands and an elevated fever. Her throat is red, though there is no coating of the affected areas, indicating slight infection. Her pulse is slightly elevated, not entirely unexpected under the circumstances, and she is breathing with some difficulty, though I do not believe that she has contracted pneumonia. However, that remains a possibility if this is not treated with care in a timely manner."

Ciel twirled his cane in the air. "In other words?"

The butler smiled. "She has the beginnings of a rather nasty cold that might become pneumonia if left to its current course."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "No duh. I could have told you that! What she needs is lots of rest and lots of liquid. So send her to bed already!"

Tohru let her shoulders slump. "Oh…" She was always being such a burden! She mentally kicked herself. Why was it always like this? Why couldn't she be more reliable?

The earl sighed. Perhaps it would be better to follow their advice. "Very well. Sebastian, have Mey-Rin assist Miss Tohru, though I expect you to perform any doctorly necessities as I don't believe she is really capable of such things. At least until we are able to summon an actual doctor, or she recovers, whichever comes first."

"Very good, Young Master." Sebastian moved to ring a small bell, summoning Mey-Rin back to the room. "I will also have a mild infusion made for her and brought up as soon as she is adequately situated. Will that suffice?"

Ciel waved it off. "That will be fine. I leave her in your care. Also, have more tea brought, some Earl Grey would be nice."

Sebastian bowed. "Right away."

Mey-Rin entered the room at that moment. She curtsied. "You called, Mr. Sebastian?"

The butler walked over. "Mey-Rin, would you be so kind as to escort the young lady back to her room and help her prepare for bed? She is feeling unwell. We will have to lend some nightclothes until others are procured for her. Also, make sure her hearth is well stoked."

Mey-Rin stood to attention. "Yes sir, Mr. Sebastian! I'll see to it at once!" She moved over to Tohru's side. "This way, mistress."

Tohru stood, swaying slightly, but she caught herself. "Okay." In the blink of an eye, Mey-Rin was by her side, helping to support her as they left the room.

Sebastian left the room through another door, heading down to the kitchen. Today was certainly keeping him busy. He just hoped nothing else would go wrong.

Kyo stared at the table. At least the butler hadn't done anything out of place to Tohru, not that he'd noticed at any rate, but listening to one breathe by placing an ear on her back… he wasn't so sure about that. He was incredibly tempted to go after Tohru, just to make sure she made it safely into bed, and that no one would do anything they shouldn't to her. After all, she was far too trusting. But the butler did at least look and sound like he knew what he was talking about.

Ciel watched his guest for a moment. He saw a conflict of emotions flitting across his face. It was fascinating to watch. He felt that he might express similar emotions if he were in the same shoes, though that was a moot point. He now had Kyo alone and could thus observe him independently of his companion, who he would observe more at a later time. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Tohru and your relationship with her. I gather both of her parents are dead, though she never mentioned how her father died."

Kyo looked up in surprise. He'd forgotten the earl was still there. He'd been so caught up in thoughts of Tohru and what Sebastian might to do her that the little green fire inside and swelled. "Huh?"

Well, his speech was definitely less formal. Ciel was beginning to wonder if Tohru wasn't the more sophisticated of the two. "Her father. How did he die?" He wasn't sure why he felt it was important, but he had to know.

"Oh." Kyo picked up his forgotten teacup. The tea inside had gone cold, but he wasn't drinking it as he stared absently over the rim. "I heard he died from complications when she was really young."

"Complications?" Ciel unconsciously leaned forward.

Kyo didn't look up. "Yeah. I don't know any details, but I heard he'd caught a really bad cold and didn't take care of it. Eventually he ended up in the hospital where he died. It shook her mom up pretty bad. She didn't like to talk about it much when I first met her. Maybe that's why Tohru always freaks out when any of us gets a cold…." He stopped, suddenly realizing what he'd just confessed. Not even Tohru knew he'd met her mom!

Ciel leaned forward. "Yes? Go on. What else?"

Kyo closed his eyes, regrouping himself. "She was passed from relative to relative while her mom got over her grief. In the end, she came out of it and they lived pretty happily until the accident."

Ciel's eyes went distant. "The accident that took her mother's life?" He saw the flames again, dancing around the room where his parents sat, unmoving. Had that been an accident? No. That had been established. It was why he was still alive, until he found out the truth of the matter and took care of the people who had shattered his family.

Kyo didn't realize Ciel wasn't strictly paying attention so he continued. "After that, I guess she was living with her grandpa, but things didn't work out so well when her aunt and cousins moved in so she tried to live on her own for a while. I guess no one thought she'd be crazy enough to try living out in the woods in just a tent."

Ciel started in surprise, quickly drawn from his memories. "She what!" He'd dropped his cane and the handle rolled away from his reach, hitting against the table.

Kyo looked up, not really sure why he sounded so shocked, but then again, he didn't really know Tohru very well yet, so it was understandable. "Well, no one said it was the brightest idea in the world. She does always think things through. You have to watch after her a lot just to make sure nothing bad happens. I mean, as if her being somewhat absented minded wasn't bad enough, if a burglar came, she'd probably greet him with a smile and invite him in."

Ciel was clearly astonished. Was it at all possible for such a person to exist? Someone so trusting and naive? Especially after the kind of life she'd apparently lived. It was beyond his reasoning to even fathom. And he still didn't know what kind of financial circumstances she had been raised to. After all, she seemed fairly expert on tea and her manners were definitely more refined. Her history didn't necessarily place her in a noteworthy position, but nor did it exclude the possibility.

Kyo rolled his eyes while Ciel contemplated. "Not that she lived out there long. Shigure and Yuki found her and took her in and she's lived with us ever since. Even Akito didn't mind, once he found out about it."

The younger boy looked up again. "Akito? Who is this person?" It was definitely not a name he knew.

Kyo was tempted to laugh. "Akito? He's the head of the Sohma family. Everyone lives to do his bidding." He added this last part bitterly. "He controls everything, dictating what we can and cannot do. If he doesn't like something, well…" he left his sentence hanging.

Ciel blinked. "He sounds rather cold hearted," he observed.

Kyo snorted. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that one day I'll claim my rightful place in the family! Then that damn rat won't be able to say anything anymore."

One thing was certain, this Kyo felt deeply about things and he wasn't afraid to express himself. His history was a bit confusing, belonging to a well established family, large enough to have a head, and somehow not being able to claim his rightful place despite all of that. It was indeed most interesting. He might prove to be a useful tool, Ciel thought to himself. At the very least, he would be someone to keep on his good side in case it turned profitable later.

At that moment, Sebastian returned, bearing a different teapot and two matching cups with saucers. "I have brought the tea you requested," he said as he poured and served. "However, I might remind the Young Master that the hour is getting late. It might be wise to turn in before too long."

Ciel glanced over at the clock. As usual, Sebastian was right. "Very well. Only one more cup of tea then. I hope the young lady is adequately taken care of? It might be wise to have someone watch over her tonight."

Sebastian set the teapot down and removed the old cups. "My thoughts precisely, Young Master." He didn't need to mention that he'd overheard the entire conversation. "I believe Mey-Rin is still with her at this moment. I will check on them both shortly." He left with another slight bow.

Kyo took his cup of hot tea and sipped it. Now that he thought about it, it did taste different, strong, but not too strong, definitely not what he was used to though. "You've got quite an interesting butler," he observed, trying to act like he was used to such things. Well, Yuki was good enough as one, right? Not that he really served him or anything, but, if he had his way, it wouldn't be a bad spot for him.

Ciel smiled. "I only hire the best."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Black Butler. They, and their characters, belong to their respective creators.

Chapter Five - Midnight Wanderings

Tohru followed Mey-Rin out into the hallway, away from the drawing room. Her feet fumbled a bit as they walked up the stairs, but, with Mey-Rin's support, they safely made it back to her assigned room without any real incidents. They had to pause a few times while she had minor coughing spells.

"Now just wait right here while I fetch you something to wear," Mey-Rin said as she led Tohru to a chair and helped her sit. She left, returning a few minutes later with one of her own nightgowns. Like Sebastian said, she'd let her borrow it for now, until one could be made for her.

Tohru let her help her change into the simple garment. She felt so tired. But the bed felt very comfortable and the fire kept the room warm. "So sleepy," she mumbled as Mey-Rin turned down the covers.

At that moment, there came a knock on the door. "Who is it," Mey-Rin called. Her question was answered when Sebastian opened the door, though he did not immediately enter the room for the sake of propriety.

"I apologize if I'm disturbing you, but I brought the infusion promised," he held out a small tray with a cup of steaming liquid set on top. "If you would be so good as to assist Miss Tohru with this, it should help with her cold."

The smell of herbs filled the air, carried on the steam from the cup. Mey-Rin reached for the tray.

"Please do be careful, Mey-Rin, as the mixture is still quite warm. We wouldn't want to accidentally spill it, now would we?" He smiled beguilingly at her.

Mey-Rin went crimson. "N…n...no. We wouldn't want that!" She turned and began tottering over to the bed, the cup swaying on the tray, threatening to spill its contents as she walked like she were drunk.

Sebastian sighed. "I thought this might be too much for her. Honestly." He resisted the urge to shake his head. Instead, he quickly entered the room and saved the cup from falling off the tray. One thing was certain; he could not leave Mey-Rin to guard her, even though she was an excellent markswoman. No, it was better that someone who would not fall asleep, or someone who would not fumble things up should at least keep an open ear during the night. Aside from which, all of the servants needed their sleep. He rather thought the weather would clear throughout the course of the new day.

Mey-Rin stopped, dazed. She was still holding firmly onto the tray, her brain overloaded with Sebastian's smile, which made her blush even more.

Sebastian stepped around her and presented the cup to Tohru. "Here. Please drink it in good health. Not only should it help you sleep well, but it should also help you recover more quickly."

Tohru took the drink with both hands and obediently sipped it. It tasted slightly bitter but she drank most of it. Sebastian did have to help her hold the cup after a few sips. When she'd finished drinking, he left her drowsily against the pillows.

"Mey-Rin," he turned back to the maid, "please make sure she is adequately tucked in for the night. We wouldn't want her to chill. And don't forget to turn the lights out as you leave." With that said, he left the room, carrying the cup and tray idly in one hand.

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin clapped her heels together, and then turned to the bed. Tohru was already asleep as she brought the covers up to her shoulders. "Poor dear," she whispered as her fingers lightly touched the young girl's hot cheek. With only a second glance, she left the room, only remembering to turn the lights off at the last second before closing the door.

Kyo scowled. Why had they given him a nightgown? It was nothing more than a really long nightshirt! Even though Tanaka had been more than courteous, the clothing left much to be desired. At least the neckline wasn't crowding so he didn't feel too claustrophobic. But still! He'd refused the old guy's help in changing clothes. He had to draw the line somewhere, after all.

And what kind of conversation was that with the earl? All he'd done was ask him question after question. It was kind of annoying, like he didn't have anything better to do. If he'd had his way, he'd have gotten away sooner and seen Tohru before she'd fallen asleep. He'd caught Mey-Rin on her way out of her room.

He still had a lot to figure out though. How had they gotten to England, for starters. And was it 1889 like the butler had said? He didn't know if he could swallow that one quite as easily. There was just no way it was even remotely possible. At least he knew Tohru was safe, for the moment at any rate. And it helped that his room was next to hers, though the sheer size of it would probably keep him from hearing her if she called out in the night. And the servants hadn't told the earl about his secret, or so he hoped. Without Hatori around to erase some memories, that could turn into a disaster.

It was a good thing that Sebastian had returned to the drawing room, bringing Tanaka with him, no less. Kyo couldn't have been happier to see the butler escorting his master to his rooms. He still didn't know if he trusted the guy, especially the way he'd touched Tohru during his examination. He didn't care if there was an excuse for it or not. He'd seen the guy's expression.

The green fire leapt up inside of him. No one should touch her that way! He didn't care who they were. It wasn't proper. He'd have to keep an eye on that butler. There was no way he was going to fall asleep. He'd only pretend if he had to, but someone had to make sure that creep didn't sneak into Tohru's room.

Having made up his mind, he changed back into his school uniform, glad for its black color. It would help him blend more into the shadows. He crept to the door and opened it enough to peek through the smallest crack possible, listening. He didn't hear anyone. He was about to open the door and step out into the hall when a figure filled his view.

"Was there something you needed?" Sebastian smiled down at Kyo who quickly backpedaled as the butler opened the door more widely.

"I was just looking," he said defensively. "Thought I heard something."

Sebastian laughed to himself. What an interesting creature. "You probably heard either myself or Mey-Rin walking down the hallway. Pay us no mind." He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "Now, if you don't mind, the hour is late and everyone should be turning in. It might be wise for you to do the same. Good night." He turned and walked down the hallway, pointedly not looking anywhere but ahead of him, well aware that Kyo was watching him.

Kyo closed the door after Sebastian had moved out of sight. He wondered if the guy had been waiting for something like that to happen. What was he playing at? Well, he could wait. He'd done it before. It didn't matter that the rain was still pelting outside and that it made him feel a bit tired. He'd stay up despite all that and make his way to her room just to make sure nothing funny happened.

He looked around the room. Luckily, there was a clock nearby. He'd give it a good hour. After that, he felt sure everyone would be asleep. Then he could sneak out. He'd show them. In the meantime, he stationed himself by the door so that he could listen to any activity in the hallway. Just in case, he turned the lights off.

One hour later, he jerked awake. He'd only been dozing for a moment, but he looked at the clock in a panic. It took a moment for him to calm himself down. He couldn't afford to bumble around in the dark and bring someone running. They'd probably think he was a burglar or something.

It took a couple minutes to calm himself, but he finally managed it. He concentrated on listening. It sounded like the rain had lessened a little, coming down at a steadier, less insistent pace. That was good. He turned his attention to sounds from the hallway. He couldn't hear any.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door again, slowly, and blinked. He'd half expected Sebastian to be standing there, but he wasn't. Maybe he really had gone to bed after all. He slipped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

He quickly walked to Tohru's room and opened the door. It was mostly dark inside, but the fire threw shadows across the walls. He made his way to the bed where he looked down on her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful against the pillows.

Kyo leaned over to reach her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Her forehead was still warm, but she was also warmly bundles under the covers so he wasn't sure if the heat was from that, the fever, or as a result of the fire. She coughed lightly in her sleep, moaned once, and turned slightly over on one side.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least she seemed to be all right, aside from being sick and everything. Looking around, he saw a chair near the head of the bed on the fireplace side of the room. He quickly walked around to it and sat down, crossing his arms. He'd watch all night to keep her safe. It didn't matter how tired he was.

Sebastian peered in through the doorway. He should have known. He laughed quietly to himself. Well, at least he knew Kyo wasn't getting into things he shouldn't. He could rest a little easier, though he wondered if he should leave him as he was, sleeping in the chair. Probably. The boy already seemed to have strange thoughts about him.

He held his candelabra high as he glanced at Tohru's face, looking for any signs that might suggest a change in her condition. Perhaps it was too early to tell. It did not appear that she had moved since he'd last checked on her.

He looked towards the curtained windows. The rain had mostly abated. That was another good thing. Tomorrow would be brighter; though it was not certain what condition the roads would be in after so much rain. If things did not improve, he wondered if it would be possible to send for a doctor, not that he didn't trust his own ability, but the boy definitely didn't seem to like his attentions to his companion.

Well, that could wait until the morrow, well, at least until the sun was supposed to come up. He took one last cursory glance around the room before blowing the candles out. The morning would indeed be most interesting.

Ciel yawned as the curtains were thrown back. Weak light, though actual daylight nonetheless, entered through the high windows. At least the windows weren't streaked with rainwater, though it did look like a slight drizzle continued. "It would appear that we're still alive," he said dryly as he stretched.

Sebastian smiled in amusement as he walked over, carrying his master's clothes. "So it would appear. I don't believe our guests have any ill intentions. I only caught one trying to sneak around after everyone had gone to bed, but it turns out he was only concerned about the young lady. I found him in her room early this morning, asleep in the chair."

Ciel looked up in surprise, one arm halfway into the sleeve of his shirt. "It looks like he is very protective of her, doesn't it." He finished sliding his arm through the sleeve and waited for his butler to do up the buttons.

"So it would seem," Sebastian agreed. "I get the feeling he doesn't quite like me. Or should I classify it as trust?" He lifted his eyebrows wryly.

Ciel snorted. "I don't suppose he's been able to find out your true nature already. If so, that would have been very careless of you."

Sebastian moved to retrieve his master's shoes, placing one on each stocking covered foot. "I think it more likely that he is merely jealous of my attentions to his friend." He didn't mention that he knew a few things about the unusual pair. Not that he'd outright promised not to tell, but, like his master, if he was not asked, he probably wouldn't mention it, out of consideration for the lady. He still remembered her distressed look when she realized she'd mentioned it. Kyo was not the only protective one.

Ciel stared thoughtfully at the wall. "I wonder if they're betrothed. That might explain some things. Do they practice arranged marriages in Japan?"

Sebastian stood from his half kneeling crouch and dusted off his pants. "I wouldn't know. Perhaps that is another question to ask Lau, though I would assume so. It seems to be a common practice among the nobility of the world."

The earl looked down at his shoes. As usual, everything was perfect. He accepted the teacup offered him, Earl Grey, as per usual. "And what does today's schedule entail?"

Sebastian pulled out his little organizer. "Surprising, your schedule is fairly clear today. Since we have had no instructions from Her Majesty, due to the storm, I have taken the liberty of scheduling in time for art, music, as well as general studies, along with the usual activities. And since your usual tutor is unavailable, I will, of course, step in to replace her."

Ciel sighed to himself. "Of course." It didn't help that when Sebastian stepped in, he was a lot more strict than his usual tutor.

Sebastian's eyes smiled. "Is something wrong, Young Master? You're not feeling unwell, are you?" He moved in, placing one gloved hand on the boy's forehead. "Hmmm, you don't seem to have a fever."

Ciel moved away. "I'm fine. I was merely thinking about some things. There is still so much that we don't know."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "You are referring to our guests. That will come all in good time, I'm sure. But it would not do to let your studies fall behind. And you must let me know if you do feel unwell."

Ciel resisted pouting as he sipped his tea. "I know. Though I was hoping to make today's schedule a bit lighter. After all, I am not trying to avoid them, unlike certain guests who occasionally show up without invitation or warning." He smiled at the irony of his words.

Sebastian knew exactly whom he meant, a certain Indian Prince and his own butler. Their first meeting had been under less than inviting circumstances, and ever since then, Prince Soma and his... He froze as two names fell into place.

Ciel waited impatiently at the door. When he turned to see what was keeping Sebastian, he stopped. He knew that expression. "What is it? Tell me."

Sebastian smoothed his face. "I just thought of a most interesting coincidence. Our Bengal prince and one of our current guests have the fortune of having at least similar sounding names."

Ciel was not in the mood for trifling games. "And?"

Sebastian smiled. "Think for a moment, Young Master. Prince Soma and Kyo Sohma, though I do believe the later spells his name with an 'h', whereas the prince does not. It is an interesting point, all the same. Though I'm sure it has no real meaning, as they are both from different nationalities and one is a given name, the other a surname."

The demon had a point. "I don't believe in coincidences," Ciel commented, then proceeded to head out into the hallway. "It may be nothing, as you seem to be hinting at, or it may be something else entirely. Either way, I'd rather be sure. Send for Lau as soon as possible. He might be able to help shed some light on this mystery. And at least make sure that Kyo joins me for breakfast. Tohru may refrain if she is still feeling unwell."

Sebastian bowed. "Understood. I shall see to it personally."

Ciel turned, pausing. "Oh, I forgot one thing. What happened to the cat you brought in yesterday?"

Sebastian debated on how to answer for about half a second. "The cat is safely out of the way, where it will not bother you."

Ciel smiled to himself as he continued walking. "Good. Keep it that way."


	6. Consequentials

Kyo woke with a start, almost jumping out of his chair. His hair was standing on end, muscles tense. For a moment, he had no idea where he was.

Tanaka bowed apologetically. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." He dropped his hand. He'd only barely touched the youth. It was a good thing he was still quite nimble or he might have been knocked over by the sudden awakening.

Memory flooded Kyo's brain. He looked around the room. Besides Tanaka, Mey-Rin was also present. Tohru was still asleep. And he was wearing his school uniform, fairly rumbled from being slept in. He also had a crick in his neck.

Tanaka waited patiently for his charge to sort things out. "When you weren't in your room, I thought you might have wandered over here to check on your friend. Mey-Rin was kind enough to check for me. If you would be so good as to return to your room to... freshen up, the Young Master has requested that you breakfast with him this morning."

Kyo's stomach growled. Even though he'd eaten a lot the day before, there was always room for more, unless it involved leeks or onions. He just didn't like the idea of leaving Tohru alone. He looked uncertainly at her still form.

Tanaka easily read his uncertainty. "Mey-Rin will continue to look after her so there is no need to worry. I'm sure that once breakfast is finished, there will be time enough to return. This way please." He opened the door into the hallway, fully expecting Kyo to follow.

The boy bit his lip, still undecided. Tohru would tell him it was rude not to go to something he was invited to, especially if the person inviting was giving them lodgings. But he also didn't know how she was doing, just that she was still asleep, with the occasional cough escaping between her lips. She looked peaceful enough, though. With a sigh, he followed Tanaka back to his room.

Ciel frowned as he turned to a new page of his newspaper. It was a day old. He'd already read it. And Sebastian had yet to bring out breakfast. He only had tea to tide him over, knowing full well that Bard would not have done any of the actual cooking. He looked up as the door opened and Kyo walked in, wearing the same clothes from last night, followed by Tanaka.

Kyo walked over to the much smaller table. He was tempted to ask why they were having breakfast in a different room, but decided against it. It was less drafty this way, and there was a window so he could see outside instead of just staring at a covered wall. Without being urged, he took the only other seat at the table.

At that moment, Sebastian entered the room carrying a covered tray. "My apologies for being late. There was a slight delay in the kitchen." He set the tray in the middle of the table and removed the lid. Steam drifted up from several serving bowls. Bard followed behind him, carrying a basket of fresh scones, which he placed on the table, then left. He had a kitchen to clean. Again.

"This morning's meal consists of scones with fresh current preserves and blotted cream, along with poached eggs and browned breakfast sausage." He talked as he served, presenting the plates with a flourish. "To accent the meal, there is the choice of freshly squeezed orange juice or Earl Grey."

Ciel folded his newspaper and placed it to one side. "Earl Grey," he indicated as he placed his napkin on his lap. He watched as Tanaka poured orange juice for Kyo.

Sebastian poured the tea and stepped aside. "I almost forgot, the morning paper." He produced the print and placed it on top of the older newspaper. "It took some doing to retrieve this morning."

The earl smiled. "I'm sure it did. I hope you weren't up too late, nor up too early for such a trivial matter. Though I would like to know the state of the roads since you were about this morning." He knew that his butler had not really used the roads, or the usual means, to procure the morning edition.

Sebastian returned the smile. "The bridge is still flooded with the water from the river, and the roads are quite muddy, enough to cause any carriage significant delays. Someone determined enough could, perhaps, still make it through, though it would take them some time."

Ciel gave a disinterested wave of the hand. "Very well. That will do. I hope, however, that you took care of a few other matters while you were about this morning?"

"Of course."

He took up a scone and began spreading it with jam. "Excellent. Are we, then, to expect an addition to our party later this afternoon?"

"I do believe so."

Kyo, meanwhile, was ravenously eating his food, not paying attention to the conversation between master and butler. Even though the food wasn't what he was used to, it wasn't bad, though he did wish for something a little more familiar. But it would do, for now. His attention was finally piqued by a change in conversation.

"I intend to check on the girl once breakfast is complete," Sebastian was saying, "as it is very unlikely that any doctor can be brought in today with the roads as they are."

The little green monster fired up in Kyo's stomach and he put his utensils down.

The butler turned slightly his way, smiling. "Of course, Mey-Rin will be present for propriety's sake."

Ciel swallowed his bite of sausage, giving a bored expression. "Of course. Please inform me of her condition as soon as you know."

Sebastian bowed. Such a nicely rehearsed conversation, he thought in amusement. They were both playing their part so well.

Kyo sat up. "You'd better let me be there too," he warned.

Ciel almost smirked. Perhaps Sebastian was right about him being jealous. If nothing else, he was definitely being overly protective, which probably meant he felt strongly for her.

"As the young sir wishes," Sebastian confirmed as he turned back to Ciel. "More tea?"

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "No. That will be all." He glanced at the top page of his newspaper. The headline was slightly blurred from rainwater but one of the more prominent words indicated more unrest. He sighed. Yet another thing to worry about.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "Don't forget your art lesson at ten." He chuckled to himself upon hearing Ciel's sigh.

Hearing that he wasn't going to be barred from Tohru's room, Kyo's mind went off on various tangents to the point that he was no longer paying attention to what else was being said. He fully intended to rush up to Tohru's room the moment he was free from this stupid breakfast.

Tohru groaned. She felt so warm and comfortable, despite the tickle in her throat. But it was a little too light for sleeping. In fact, it was lighter than it usually was when she got up. Oh no! She sat up in a panic, her heart pounding. "School!" She began fumbling with the bedding in a frenzied. In her confused state, she didn't recognize where she was, but she managed to get the heavy bedding off of her and looked around, realizing something was wrong. She gasped, an act that left her coughing.

Mey-Rin jumped up from her chair where she'd been trying to mend one of Finni's shirts. "Mistress!" She wasn't sure why the girl had exclaimed so suddenly, but she knew that she was in no condition to be going anywhere, not coughing like she was. She ran over, not sure what to do, other than to try and persuade her to not get out of bed, not that it was necessary at the moment.

Tohru was coughing so hard that she couldn't focus on anything but trying to stop. It didn't help that her heart was still pounding from her moment of panic, encouraging her breathing to also be accelerated.

Kyo suddenly burst into the room. "Tohru!" He ran over to the other side of the bed and sat down on the mattress, sliding closer to her. "Tohru! What's wrong?" He was incredibly tempted to pull her towards himself but knew that wouldn't be wise, even though Mey-Rin already knew about his secret, more or less.

Mey-Rin looked up as Kyo stormed in, but her gaze remained on the door as Sebastian's tall form entered not more than a few seconds later. She moved towards him. "Oh, Mr. Sebastian! Can't you do something?"

Sebastian moved into the room and glanced around to evaluate the situation. "Bring some cool water in a basin and some clean cloths," he instructed as he moved to her vacated spot and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the chair. "Also, the pot on the stove and a clean glass." Sometimes he had to be quite specific.

Mey-Rin quickly ran out of the room to find the requested items, her apron flying.

Kyo was at a loss as to what he could do except put a hand on her back and pat her while she continued to cough. He wasn't sure if it sounded like she was choking or coughing because she was sick. Maybe both.

"Allow me," Sebastian said, moving Kyo's hand aside to replace it with his own. He placed his other hand near her stomach to support her, feeling the intensity of the muscle contractions. "We need to wait out the coughing spell," he said by way of explanation when Kyo looked like he was going to protest. "Miss Tohru, please try to breathe as normally as possible." It took another couple of minutes for Tohru to stop coughing while Sebastian supported her from behind and Kyo watched helplessly.

Mey-Rin ran into the room at about the time she'd finally stopped, water sloshing in the basin she carried, clean towels flung over one shoulder. "Mr. Sebastian! I brought the water!" Behind her, Bard carried the kettle and cup he'd wanted.

The butler helped Tohru lay back, gently easing her onto the pillows he'd repositioned to make her lie a bit more upright. She was still breathing fairly hard. "Very good. Please place it on the bedside table here." He pointed to the small table next to him.

Water sloshed from the bowl as she put it in the spot he indicated, spilling onto the wood surface. He let out a sigh but used one of the small towels she'd brought to mop up the mess before dipping it into the water, getting his glove wet. "Bother these," he said as he left the hand towel in the water and stripped off the glove on his right hand.

Kyo stared at the long, black nails the glove had hidden. What kind of butler had black nails? What was with this guy? And why had he only taken off one glove?

Sebastian moved his right hand to Tohru's forehead. It was quite warm, warmer than last night. But that might have been partly due to the coughing spell or the heat from the fire.

"I need... to go... to school," Tohru mumbled, her eyes half closed. The faces in front of her swirled to the point that she couldn't really recognize them. Was that Hatori bending over her, with Shigure behind his shoulder holding a steaming kettle? "I'll... be late... for school. Can't... be late..."

"I don't think you'll be going to school today," Sebastian said as he picked up the towel and wrung it out. "Just lie quietly. You can go when you're feeling better." He placed the cloth on her forehead. "But you should rest now. You gave everyone quite the scare."

Kyo scowled. Scare was an understatement. He'd thought she was dying.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the chef. "Bard, would you be so kind as to pour a cup from that kettle and place it on the table next to the water for me?"

Bard almost jumped at being called so suddenly. He'd been staring. "O'course!" He quickly poured the bitter smelling stuff into the cup and set it down as instructed while Sebastian turned his attention back to his patient.

Kyo watched him, once again, place his fingers on Tohru's neck to feel for swelling. However, he didn't like how he seemed to let his fingers linger longer than was probably necessary.

Sebastian breathed in deeply. This girl before him... she had one of the purest souls he'd ever encountered. He took the moment to savor the aroma of her soul as he felt her lifeblood pulsing under his fingertips. It would be so easy to... but no. She was a guest and he had not been instructed to do anything but care for her, which he would do without fail. But he allowed his fingers to linger a moment longer before removing them.

Turning, he deftly picked up the cup without so much as looking to see where it had been placed. "Can you sit up a little," he asked, transferring the cup from his left hand to his right so that he could ease his left under her back. With his help, she sat up a bit. Her eyes were still clouded and he wondered if she knew where she was. "Sip this, slowly," he instructed.

Tohru obediently put her hands out to grab the cup, putting them around his ungloved one, and lifted the cup to her lips. It was bitter, like the drink last night, only there were some other flavors mixed in that she didn't know. What were they?

"Drink it all," he said, feeling for her breath through the hand on her back. He didn't want to go about the show of placing his ear against her again. It wasn't strictly necessary. He could feel and hear what he needed to know. "This should help you breathe easier, but it will make you sleep. An unfortunate side effect, I'm afraid."

"She needs to sleep anyway," Kyo said crossly.

Sebastian smiled. "You're probably right. Though I do believe part of her difficulty came from trying to breathe things she shouldn't. Generally speaking, only fish can breathe water," he added by way of explanation.

Tohru's tongue felt funny from the drink, a bit tingly. "This tastes funny, Hatori" she commented, her eyes drooping.

Sebastian blinked. Perhaps the elevated fever wasn't entirely a result of her coughing after all. "It is an infusion of various medicinal herbs, none of which will do you any harm, all of which will do you much good so be a good girl and finish drinking it."

Tohru nodded slightly. "Okay." She sipped the remainder obediently, though the last few drops made her want to gag a bit. They were so bitter. But medicine wasn't supposed to taste good so she resisted, leaving the cup in Sebastian's hand as she leaned back against the pillows.

Sebastian removed the cloth from her forehead. It was warm. He put it back in the cool water and looked around for the maid. "Mey-Rin, please continue to apply this cold compress, rinsing it every few minutes for about another hour. Surely that is something you can manage."

Mey-Rin jumped over. "Of course, Mr. Sebastian! I'll do my best!"

The butler stood, picking up the teapot and cup as he went. "Bard, shouldn't you be in the kitchen? There's no need stare at our guests."

Bard came to himself again, realizing that he had been staring. The girl had an uncommon kind of beauty. "Right! Sorry, Mr. Sebastian." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Still need to finish cleaning up my mess." He grinned as he turned to leave the room, taking the pot and cup from Sebastian before going.

Kyo stared after him, not sure what to make of this rather strange staff. Akito wouldn't have put up with anything like that, he was sure.

"Come," Sebastian said as he stood waiting at the door. "It is best to let Miss Tohru rest in peace. She will probably sleep for several hours. If you would like, there is a rather large library, or you may accompany me to the Young Master's art lesson, which is to begin in," he checked his pocket watch, "about ten minutes."

Kyo grumbled under his breath, but decided he'd join the butler. He could keep an eye on him that way.

Lau lazily lounged on a divan, several of the women who worked for him surrounding him, including Ran Mao, his adoptive little sister and bodyguard. All the women wore high slit Chinese dresses with short skirts in various colors of silk. Lau's own attire was more modest, being more traditional in nature, though still of bright coloring.

He waved at the smoke surrounding him, making it curl as it dispersed around him. "So the young earl has invited us over today," he said. "I wonder what schemes he has cooking this time." He was half inclined to ignore the invitation, knowing full well that it was more of a summons. Well, he'd never really let such things bother him before, and it would be a change of scene from the opium den. And the earl was always fun to be around, and tease.

Ran Mao snuggled up against him. She was never really far from his side, nor did she ever say much. But Lau trusted her completely. And her talents were more far reaching than most people knew or realized.

"Shall we go, then," Lau asked her affectionately.

Ran Mao blinked up at him, her face remaining expressionless.

The afternoon had come, finally. Ciel had never been so happy to see the second part of the day. Lunch was over with. Most of his lessons were also completed. Now he could try and relax a little before teatime, or so he hoped. There was still his music lesson. However, the best part was that the sky was finally clearing. Even the slight drizzle had stopped.

His guests had remained quiet most of the morning. As far as he knew, Tohru was still sleeping and had been most of the morning. He'd been reassured that the young lady was mostly afflicted with a fever at this point, though she still had a slight cough. And Kyo had hidden himself in the library pouring over books of little consequence; at least after he'd decided it was pointless to watch Sebastian tutor him.

Ciel stared out the window. The sky was a beautiful blue color, washed clean by the rain. Finni could be seen on the grounds below, running joyfully around in his rubbers. He was half tempted to join him.

Sebastian entered the room, pausing to watch him. After a moment, he decided it was time to move things along. "Young Master, it is time for your music lesson."

Ciel didn't turn around. "What do you have me playing this time?"

Sebastian mused for a moment, wonder how he'd react to the news. It was probably better to just get it done and over with. After all, if the Young Master didn't push himself, he would never become truly accomplished. "Bach's Toccata & Fugue in d minor for the violin." He proceeded to set up the music stand with the appropriate sheet music, making sure to lay his master's violin within easy reach, still in its case.

Ciel nearly choked. What was it with him and Bach pieces? "Are you trying to make a fool of me? Why do you keep choosing such hard pieces?"

The older man smiled in amusement. "To make you grow, of course. One cannot grow stronger without adversity."

Ciel grumbled, but moved to the music stand and opened his case. Despite his complaints, he actually liked playing, even if the music presented more of a challenge than he thought he was ready for. One could get lost in music, not having to worry about the mundane things of every day life. Music set one's soul at ease.

He lifted the instrument and made sure it was in tune before contemplating the music in front of him. The main problem with Bach pieces, especially those in d minor, was that one had to play them with the right emotion or it came out entirely wrong. Taking a deep breath, he put his bow to the strings and began to play.

Music floated down the corridors, unrestricted by closed doors. Kyo caught faint hints of it in the library as he scowled over an encyclopedia. He'd been looking through all of them, trying to determine if the year he'd been given the other day was correct, and that they really had gone back in time. So far, he'd seen far too much about England, very badly written stuff about Japan, but had not yet ruled out the possibility that Sebastian had lied.

He set the book aside. Encyclopedias were getting him nowhere. Sure they contained a lot of information, but they weren't telling him what he wanted to know, the actual date. He ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair; stopping when something caught his eye, a newspaper, possibly the same one Ciel had been reading that morning.

He went over to investigate, gingerly turning the earmarked pages. He didn't know if he dared pay attention to the date at the top or not. Instead, he postponed it by browsing the headlines. Incessant rain. Political parties. Royal galas. They all meant nothing to him. One article did catch his attention, something about strange occurrences near the docks. There was nothing specific, except that some people were supposedly missing.

Kyo turned the page. More crap. He sighed. Well, he might as well get the inevitable out of the way. He flipped back to the front page and looked at the date. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Instead, he gasped, choking on spit. His eyes went wide. Was this a joke? It defied everything he knew, but there it was, the shocking truth, 1889 as clear as day.

He put the paper down very carefully. It took another moment or two to remember how to breathe. He felt like a fish out of water, and he didn't even like water.

The main door opened and Mey-Rin popped her head in. She looked around quickly. "Not here," she said to herself, then quickly popped back out, shutting the door behind her, leaving Kyo blinking. Who was she looking for, he wondered. But that was secondary importance to his discovery.

Unless this was some sick joke, and he really hoped it was, then his reality had just been dumped on its head, leaving him hanging. He still didn't know how to explain their being in England, but a century back in time, practically confirmed, was something else entirely. The main problem, however, was not that they had gone back in time, but how they could get back to their own and he had no ideas. One thing was certain, he wasn't going to tell Tohru about any of this until he'd figured out a way to get them out of this mess.


	7. Time Travel and Other Considerations

Mey-Rin was almost in a panic as she looked around. She'd only been gone long enough to do laundry and help Bard with a few things in the kitchen. But apparently that was all it took. When she'd come back, Tohru's room had been empty. She'd searched the entire guest wing with no results, going on to some of the main rooms with the same end, but before she could go to Sebastian and admit she'd lost a guest, she had to do her darnedest to find her. After all, she had to be sure she hadn't just wandered off in a delirium and gotten herself lost or something.

Sebastian beat out the cadence to Ciel's violin playing. He'd detected a few sour notes, but, overall, the execution was acceptable for all that it was not at tempo. He made a few mental notes on correction that he would point out as soon as the young master had made it all the way through the music, some areas that needed particular attention.

Ciel concentrated on the music, ignoring the occasional slur of the strings, which he knew Sebastian had heard. He'd probably hear about it in a minute and be made to go back over the passages until they were perfect. It was a tedious exercise, one he would rather do without. Pure music didn't bother with wrong notes, but the feel of the moment.

He closed his eyes as he played the last few notes, holding the final note for poignancy, hoping to delay the inevitable. He opened his eyes in surprise as he heard light applause, turning towards the open doorway. His bow went slack in his hand in surprise.

"That was amazing!" Tohru walked into the room. She was, once again, wearing her school uniform.

Sebastian turned in surprise. He hadn't heard her footsteps coming down the hallway, something that was most unusual for him, even if that person wasn't wearing shoes, which, he noted, she was not.

Ciel blinked as he put his instrument back in the case. "Tohru, I thought you were still in bed."

Tohru smiled. "I woke up and felt wonderful! Then I heard the most amazing violin playing I've heard since Momiji so I had to find out who it was."

"Should you really be up and about," the earl inquired as he cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. No one had complimented him on his playing before.

Sebastian came back to the present, deciding that he'd figure out the reason behind not having heard her enter later. "The Young Master has made an excellent observation." Hadn't her fever been high enough this morning to cause delirium? He walked over to her. "If I may." He placed his hand on her forehead.

Ciel, meanwhile, closed his violin case, snapping the little clasps on the side. He hoped this was enough distraction to keep from being reminded of his errors in playing, at least this time around.

Quick footsteps pounded down the hallway, swiftly getting louder until Mey-Rin appeared in the doorway, out of breath and in a clear panic. "Mr. Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian! It's terrible! Miss Tohru's gone missing! I can't find her anywhere! What'll we do!"

Ciel looked up, his bottom lip quivering as Sebastian looked over his shoulder. He stared for almost a minute but couldn't hold in the little snorts of laughter any longer and burst out laughing so hard he almost fell over.

Mey-Rin's face clouded over and she put her hands on her hips. "It's not funny! It's inexcusable to lose a guest!"

Sebastian smiled in amusement. "Yes, it would be inexcusable, if it had really happened." He stepped to the side to reveal a somewhat chagrined looking Tohru behind him.

The maid's eyes went wide in surprise. "But how! I looked everywhere! Even down in the servant quarters!"

Tohru's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry! I just woke up from a very strange dream. No one was around and I heard Ciel playing the violin so I just followed the sound until I came here. I didn't know I would make anyone worry!" She bowed to show how sorry she was.

Mey-Rin blinked and wrung her hands, clearly flustered. "You don't need to do that! I was just worried is all. You don't need to bow to me. I'm only a humble servant, after all."

Ciel gave in and flopped down into the nearest chair, still laughing. "I haven't been this entertained in a long time," he crowed, practically rolling in mirth.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "All the same, it's not fitting for a guest to bow to one of the staff." He gave Tohru a mildly reproving look.

Tohru started, beginning another bow. "I'm…"

Sebastian waved his hand with a sigh. "Never mind. Apparently customs are different where you come from. It can't be helped." He looked sternly at his master. "However, should the Young Master be laughing so about the matter?"

Ciel continued to chortle. "You should have seen the look on your face, Sebastian, when she came flying in. I won't easily forget it any time soon."

"All the same, shouldn't the mistress be resting?" Mey-Rin smoothed her apron, trying to regain any semblance of order.

Tohru held out her hands, palms facing outward. "It's okay! I'm fine now!"

Sebastian moved a chair over to her. "Though it is true I did not detect any signs of a fever just now, it might be wise for you to take things easy for a while. Why don't you sit and relax?" He checked his watch. "It would appear that it is time for me to prepare the afternoon tea."

Tohru took the offered chair. "All right. Mom always did say it never was good to overdo things."

Ciel had, by this time, controlled his laughing down to simple smirking. A rather tedious afternoon had definitely turned around thanks to the recent antics.

Sebastian turned to leave, looking over his shoulder as he reached the door. "Mey-Rin, have you finished the laundry yet?"

The maid gave a funny sort of squeak. "I knew there was something I was forgetting!" She quickly rushed out of the room. Sebastian followed after her at a more sedate pace.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "They're always good for a laugh," he explained. "But the interruption is not unwelcome. It saved me from a lecture on my playing."

Tohru's eyes went large. "But I thought your playing was wonderful! Even Momiji couldn't do any better!"

He smiled. "I don't know who this Momiji is, but I will take it as a compliment. Now if only Sebastian weren't as strict a tutor to give me such a compliment every now and again."

Realizing she'd been talking about something the earl didn't know about, Tohru bowed. "I'm sorry! Momiji is one of Kyo's cousins. He goes to the same school we do, but he lives at Sohma House, unlike us."

Ciel looked up in surprise. "You don't live on the main grounds?"

She shook her head. "No. Shigure says it's stifling there so he bought a house on the other end of town. It's right up against the woods so he doesn't get bothered too much, except by his editor. You see, he's a novelist," she added proudly. "He says he needs the peace and quiet to write."

He picked up his cane and absently played with the handle. "You keep the most interesting of company, Tohru. I admit, I'm curious. What kind of person is Kyo? He mentioned having trained in the mountains and I wondered if you could tell me about that. What kind of training was it?"

Tohru smiled, remembering the conversation she'd had with Kyo on the rooftop after the first time she'd met Kagura. "Well, Kyo has a martial arts master who kind of acts as his surrogate father, I guess. Before I met him, he spent six months up in the mountains training. You see, he really wants to beat Yuki. He thinks that if he does, it will mean everyone will finally recognize him as part of the family. I'd really like that if it happened though I really hope there's another way."

Ciel felt slightly confused. "But isn't he a part of the family? Is he some kind of outcast?"

She debated. "Well, not exactly." What could she say without giving away the secret of the curse? "He's not the most popular of the cousins. I guess it's like when you have a litter of cats or something. There will always be a lot, but the smallest, weakest looking one is always shunned, at least that's what mom used to tell me. It's not always right, though. Sometimes the weakest at birth turns out to be the strongest in the end, or something like that. I hear his real dad won't have anything to do with him."

Ciel stared thoughtfully out the window. Sometimes the weakest at birth turns out to be the strongest in the end. What an interesting notion. It made it sound like a pawn was trying to become a king. He didn't know that he quite agreed with it. But, then again, if a pawn moved all the way across the board, that pawn could be traded for something of more value, like a fallen queen, so maybe there was something to that after all. But a pawn could never become the king, no matter how hard he tried.

"Do you know how to play chess," Ciel asked curiously.

Tohru shook her head. "I'm sorry. No one ever taught me, but I'm willing to learn."

He waved it aside. Though she was willing, he wasn't sure how well she'd grasp the concept of sacrificing one's pieces for the ultimate win, and he would feel bad if he beat a girl like her. "Never mind. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? You're a lot more polite than Kyo is."

"I am?" She looked flustered. "Maybe it's just because you haven't gotten to see the real Kyo yet. I mean, he's a really sweet guy. He may not look it on the outside, but on the inside he has a pickled plum. He just can't see it yet."

He wasn't sure what she was talking about but decided it was best to let it drop. "You have all kinds of interesting sayings," he commented instead.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "I heard most of them from my mom! She was the best! Always working so hard, even when times were tough. She was always smiling and laughing. It didn't matter what was going on. She taught me everything I know, including how to cook." She stopped. "Oh! Speaking of cooking, I was going to ask someone for the recipe for last night's soup! Kyo really seemed to like it so I thought if I made it for him when we got home…."

Ciel just stared at her. What kind of girl was this? "You cook?" Was she a servant then? Did people from wealthy families do such menial things? Of course, she could be like his departed aunt, Madame Red, but still, not even she cooked. And what was this about her mother working?

Her smile got bigger. "You bet! Mom always said cooking is an art that not everyone can master. Every dish has its own flavor and purpose. It's like a painting, or a piece of music. It's not something that just anyone can do. We each have our own talents and cooking is one of mine. Maybe, while we're here, I can cook something for you, to show my gratitude for taking care of us."

Sebastian entered the room at that moment, carrying a tray with the usual pot of tea and two cups. "Did I hear something about showing gratitude through cooking?"

Tohru blushed lightly. "It was just an idea I had. But if it's okay, I'd love to be able to make something for everyone."

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel. This was a rather interesting turn of events. "What say you, Young Master? It would appear that such an act would set her mind at ease."

Tohru almost jumped up from her seat. "Oh! It would! It really would! I don't like having people do things for me without being able to do something in return! Everything has to be balanced!"

Ciel ran one hand down his face, but he was smiling. "Very well. For the sake of balance, why not?" He glanced over at his butler. "Do you have dinner preparations already under way for tonight?"

Sebastian took out his pocket watch. It was just after four, which meant he was hoping Bard wasn't doing anything to ruin what he had in the oven, a chunk of sirloin roasting with various vegetables in a rich broth. "It would appear that it is late enough that tonight's dinner preparations are already underway. Perhaps it would be more prudent for her to prepare the evening meal tomorrow, which would allow me to procure any items she may need that we do not have on hand."

The young earl nodded in agreement. "Very well. Now that the matter is settled, would you mind pouring the tea?"

Sebastian smiled at his master's ironic tone, but proceeded to pour tea for both the young master and Tohru, leaving the pot on a small table, as per usual, and passing out slices of a cream cake made that afternoon.

Tohru looked at her piece with a smile, but recalling that they were not usually alone, she looked up. "What about Kyo?"

Sebastian smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry. His tea will be brought to him by Mr. Tanaka."

Kyo was glad the day was finally over. He'd been overly quiet at dinner, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of their having time traveled. And he'd skipped dessert, saying he was tired, which was mostly true.

After he'd mostly gotten over the shock of his discovery, he'd practically ripped the library apart looking for anything even remotely connected with the concept, but, since it was only the nineteenth century, he hadn't found much.

If it had been their own time, he'd probably have at least found some theories, not that he'd understand them. Granted, if it was their own time, he wouldn't have to worry about it. Everything was making him think in circles. It made his brain hurt. Maybe if he worked backwards? But even doing that didn't seem to be helping.

A quiet knock came at his door as he sat, cross-legged, on his bed. "Yeah, who is it," he called, not giving his full attention. He had a lot to figure out and quickly or they'd never get home.

Sebastian opened the door. "The Young Master wondered if you were feeling unwell and sent me to look in on your well being," he said as he stood in the doorway, debating on whether it would be wise to enter the room or not. But an order was an order. He had to at least look in on the lad. But, perhaps, if Kyo were willing, it would allow him to learn a bit more about him.

Of all things to be worried about, Kyo thought, rolling his eyes. Well, he supposed it wasn't entirely unwarranted. And the butler was probably nosy enough to try and weasel it out of him anyway. After all, he seemed the type to want to know everything. The guy hadn't done anything to Tohru. Yet. Maybe there was some honor in the guy. Maybe.

Sebastian waited patiently, amusement turning up the corners of his lips. This boy was certainly an interesting one. He'd already cleaned up the library after he'd practically ransacked it. And judging from the texts he'd picked up, there was definitely something specific on his mind. But he wasn't going to force him if he was unwilling. "May I come in?"

Kyo waved a hand, neither dismissing nor inviting. "Whatever. I don't care."

The butler decided it was invitation enough and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He went to stand respectfully at the end of the bed, waiting. Who would make the next move, he wondered. Would he have to be the one, or would Kyo do it? Either way, he could easily observe that he had something on his mind and that it was less likely that he was ill. There were none of the usual signs to indicate such.

Kyo tried to concentrate on his previous line of thought, going back over every little detail that he could remember before they'd shown up on the castle front step. The only unusual thing was the crazy storm that had almost seemed to herd them around until they'd gotten so lost that neither could have known which direction was which. Was that the answer then? But that didn't make any sense either. Weather didn't have that kind of power.

Sebastian watched him struggle over some thought, wondering what he was thinking. He waited for several minutes while Kyo wrestled with various ideas before stepping in. "It would seem that something troubles you. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Kyo snorted. "Not likely. Not unless you know how to travel in time."

Understanding flashed in his mind. So that was the issue. At the very least, this young man still believed that he had traveled in time and was trying to find a way back. He wasn't sure just how much truth there was in that, but he could at least humor him if nothing else, then investigate it later, after everyone had gone to bed that was. "I might know something about the concept."

"Right." Kyo scowled. There was nothing for it then. "Okay, it's like this, I'm not sure I believe we really are in 1889 or whatever year it is. I can't deny that we're in England, unless this is some kind of conspiracy to make us think that. So I was-"

"Trying to understand how you were able to travel back in time," Sebastian finished for him. "Understandable. I would probably do similar if I were under the same circumstances. Perhaps if you told me the circumstances that led up to this point, I might be able to help."

The boy snorted again. "Yeah right. I've already thought about it and I can't think of anything besides a lot of rain. And everyone knows rains doesn't send people flying back through time."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Indeed. However, I am not everyone and would like the details. Perhaps I can see some detail you overlooked. Having a fresh pair of eyes to look over a problem never hurt anyone. And if you don't like my line of thinking, you can disregard it."

Kyo debated. Would it hurt anything to tell him? He already knew about the Curse, more or less, though he doubted the butler knew how he transformed into a cat in the first place. Well, that didn't really matter now that he knew it happened. He didn't have to go into details about that anyway, just tell the events of that day, right?"

Seeing Kyo caving, Sebastian smiled. "Why don't you start with the beginning of that day and go forward from there?"

Ciel lowered his arms, his nightclothes settling down around him as Sebastian finished buttoning the last button. "Time travel," he mused. "Is such a thing really possible, Sebastian?"

The butler contemplated. As a demon, he knew things others did not, had abilities others could only dream about. And though time travel wasn't something he'd previously considered, he had to deem it possible, especially after speaking with Kyo. It was definitely something to look into. "It is possible. I plan on investigating the matter myself. It might be that I find the point where they first appeared, if the rain has not completely obliterated all traces of their scent. I will, of course, inform you of any results in the morning."

The earl sighed. "I noticed Lau didn't join us today. I'm very tempted to have him reprimanded."

Sebastian smiled. "Perhaps he was concerned about the state of the roads. It might be best to give him the benefit of the doubt." Lau was like a cat in many ways. Though he was really only a pawn, he still behaved like he was more than what he was. But then, all people were pawns, in one way or another.

Ciel climbed into bed while his butler brought up the covers. "The morning will bring many interesting things," he mused as he looked at his night table, the patch that usually covered his eye sitting there, a stark reminder of his own troubles. "I was surprised, however, by Tohru's quick recovery."

Sebastian took up the candelabra. "As was I, Young Master. It would seem that there is more to her than meets the eye. A pure soul at the very least."

Ciel smiled in amusement, guessing, in part, where his butler's thoughts dwelt. "Just don't be getting any strange ideas. They are both under my protection until I say otherwise."

Sebastian bowed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Good night, Young Master." He left the room, blowing out the candles as he left.


	8. Lau and Revelations

Tohru yawned and stretched. Beautiful bright sunlight filtered into the room from the opened curtains. She smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day. Remembering that she was going to cook today, she tried to compose a menu in her head, wondering what kind of dishes she could make that both Ciel and Kyo would be sure to like. Nothing with onion or leeks. Maybe something more traditional?

Mey-Rin knocked on the door before entering, carrying Tohru's freshly laundered school uniform. "Morning, miss," she greeted with a shy smile. Now that the scare of the day before was over with, she felt more than content waiting on her young charge, especially after she'd repeatedly apologized to her last night.

After helping Tohru, unnecessarily, with her clothing, the maid waited. "Uh, Mr. Sebastian said you might have a shopping list for me." She looked a bit nervous, though Tohru didn't notice.

"Oh! I haven't even decided yet!" She looked around for some paper, trying to figure out just what she would be making. Rice balls? Crab cakes? Sushi? Teriyaki? She quickly made up her mind, scribbling down a list, which she handed to Mey-Rin. "I hope I'm not forgetting anything," she commented.

Mey-Rin took the list. "I can always go back if you did," she added.

"Thank you so much," Tohru said. "Maybe you could even watch or something."  
Mey-Rin blushed. "I'd like that," she confessed as she headed towards the door. "Oh, and breakfast is just about ready. The Young Master said he'd be waiting in the breakfast room." She disappeared from sight, closing the door behind.

Lau had planned his timing very carefully. And, if everything was going according to schedule, which usually was the case, he should arrive precisely during breakfast. After all, Sebastian ran a tight ship, even though things did sometimes get thrown off. And he doubted things would be because there'd been nothing to do lately, except sleep in and wait for the roads to dry out.

His carriage pulled up in front of the Phantomhive Mansion at thirty past nine, carrying both himself and his 'sister', Ran Mao. They exited the carriage, heading inside, not even bothering to wait for one of the servants to let them in. It would only waste time. After all, breakfast with the Phantomhives was something he was unwilling to miss out on if given the slightest opportunity, even if it meant crashing the party. Well, he'd been invited, technically.

Ciel placed his napkin on his plate. Breakfast had been delicious, as usual, crepe suzettes with fresh fruit. He could imagine Tohru already asking after the recipe. He just hoped that her cooking would prove not to be a disaster, like Bard's. He was having some second thoughts about allowing it, but Sebastian had soothed most of them away before breakfast. After all, what could it hurt? But, just in case, the butler had a backup plan.

Kyo sighed in contentment. After having talked with Sebastian about his concerns, relating everything he could remember about that fateful day, he felt a lot better about the butler, especially after he found out that it was really the butler who was doing all of the cooking. He didn't know if he'd found out anything about why they'd been brought back in time yet, but he felt a little more trusting about the whole deal.

Tohru savored the last bite of her crepe. "That was amazing! Do you think I could have the recipe?"

Sebastian smiled while both Kyo and Ciel tried to hide snickers. "Of course. I will make sure to give it to you before you leave."

Kyo stood from the table. "'Scuze me," he said. "I'm going to the library."

He headed towards the main doors, already thinking about where to look next for ideas on the whole time travel deal. He wasn't paying attention when the doors suddenly flew open.

"Lord Phantomhive!" Lau grinned hugely as he burst into the room, Ran Mao at his side. "I hope we're in time for some breakfast!"

Ciel and Sebastian looked up at the interruption. Tohru looked up half a second later, her mouth opening in horror. "Kyo! Watch out!"

But it was too late. Kyo looked up at the last possible moment as he ran right into Lau and Ran Mao, knocking them both over. There was a loud popping sound and an explosion of smoke filled the air.

Tohru let out a gasp of surprise. Sebastian blinked, not sure he understood what had just happened. Ciel sneezed. Lau waved his long sleeves to clear the smoke as Ran Mao sat on the floor, clearly surprised. But after only a moment, she picked up the orange cat that was in Kyo's place, holding him tightly like a child holding a favorite teddy bear. A few empty clothing articles remained on the floor.

Ciel stood from his seat and pointed. "What. Is. That." He felt his nose tickling again.

"Kyo!" Tohru was up and running towards the door before she'd even thought about what she was doing. "Kyo!"

Sebastian blinked as though to clear his eyes. If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have been able to quite believe it either, but recalling the incident only a few days ago when Kyo had first appeared, everything made sense. The question was what caused him to transform. "I believe it's a cat, Young Master," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

Kyo's hair was standing on end and he struggled futilely in Ran Mao's arms. She held him quite securely. He hadn't yet brought out his claws because she was a girl.

Lau stood and dusted himself off as Tohru ran towards them. "What interesting guests you have, young earl." He looked down at his fallen sister, still sitting on the ground. Her short outfit threatened to show more than it should, the orange cat squished right up to her chest. "I didn't know you were friends with a magician."

Tohru stopped running a few yards short of reaching the door. She continued forward almost warily. "Um, excuse me, but could you please let him go?" She picked up the scattered clothing as she advanced.

Ran Mao, however, did not slacken her dead man's hold on Kyo. She merely stubbornly shook her head.

Lau laughed. "It would seem that Ran Mao has become quite attached. I doubt there is anything you can do to make her let go now."

Tohru almost dropped the gathered clothes. "But! But if she doesn't let go, then..!"

Sebastian moved forward. Before anyone really knew what was going on, Kyo was in his arms. "Just as soft as the day I found you, only quite a bit more dry," he said, his eyes smiling gently.

Ciel sneezed as he pointed. "Get rid of that thing!" He sneezed again.

Tohru turned in protest, her face written over with panic. "You can't! Kyo didn't do anything wrong! It's not his fault he's cursed! If you just let him be and give him some time, he'll return to his normal form! Please!"

Sebastian, meanwhile, was feeling Kyo's pads. "Such smooth velvet," he complimented.

Kyo had just about had enough. "Let me go, Dammit! I'm not a toy for you to play around with!" He swiped at Sebastian's hands.

"And he speaks as well," Sebastian added. "Very interesting." He looked over to Ciel. "Would you like to make that last request an order, Young Master? Or would you like to give the benefit of the doubt and wait to see how things play out?"

Ran Mao, realizing that her cuddled cat was gone, pouted. She reached both hands out to Lau who helped her stand. "It looks like you've gone and hurt her feelings by taking away something she loved, Sebastian," Lau commented.

Kyo continued to struggle in the butler's hands. "Let me go!"

Ciel's eyes were watering but he could see Tohru's pleading eyes, Lau's laughing face, Ran Mao's pout, and Sebastian's waiting demeanor. "Let him go," he finally said, then sneezed. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Sebastian placed Kyo on the floor a bit reluctantly. "It's a pity. Cats are one of my few real joys." He sighed.

Kyo was about to spring away from the scene and go hide somewhere when another popping sound came from the air and more smoke appeared. "Ah crap," he exclaimed.

Knowing it was coming, but still not entirely unprepared, Tohru tossed Kyo's discarded clothes in a panic and quickly turned to cover her eyes, blushing as she went down on her hands and knees.

"Don't anyone dare look," Kyo growled as he scrambled for his clothes, the smoke dissipating.

However, despite his demand, Ran Mao watched the entire time he scrambled back into his clothes. He only had his pants back on when the smoke cleared, and one arm through his sleeve. Realizing that everyone but Tohru was staring at him, he dropped to the ground, sitting with his legs folded under him as he glared, trying to finish putting his shirt on. "I told you not to look!"

Ciel couldn't help but stare, though. He'd never seen anything like it before and was having a hard time processing what had just happened. But it explained why the cat Sebastian had originally brought in had disappeared. His nose had already stopped tickling. Sebastian must have done something. One thing was certain though; he wanted to know exactly what had just happened and in detail.

Lau clapped. "Amazing. I haven't seen such a trick performed before. How did you accomplish it? It would be interesting to reproduce."

"Like I'd want to do that again in front of you!" Kyo grumped.

Tohru continued to kneel, her hands on either side of her head to keep out any possible sight of Kyo while he was naked. "Is it safe?"

Sebastian moved over to her and offered his hand. "It is safe," he said as he bent towards her. She took his offered hand and stood.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she turned to the room in general. "I wanted to tell you, to warn you this would happen, but I made a promise! I know it's kind of strange, but please! Don't tell anyone!"

Ran Mao started to sneak towards Kyo, whose back was turned to her, but Sebastian gave Lau a look and he pulled his sister back.

"Let's let the boy alone, Ran Mao. He can't be your plaything today." He looked at the table with some visible regret. "It would appear that we're a bit late for breakfast. And I was hoping we'd be just in time."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Of course. He walked towards the group, his cane clacking against the stones. "Apparently there are some things that need explaining." He looked pointedly at Sebastian, who didn't seem as taken aback by the events as he probably should have been.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well then. It is as the young master says. Shall we adjourn to the drawing room? I will ask Bard to finish up in here and have Tanaka bring a light tea for those who wish for any. Will that be acceptable, Young Master?"

Ciel nodded. "We'll be waiting so don't dawdle." He swept past everyone as he left the room.

Lau relaxed against the divan he'd claimed for his perch, Ran Mao snuggled up against him. "The Phantomhive hospitality continues to astound me," he commented as he sipped a poignant brew. "But if we could get down to the matter at hand, we now have an amazing performance to discuss on top of other things, or that is what I imagine your invitation from yesterday meant. After all, it's not every day that I meet someone of such a well known family."

Ciel looked up in surprise. "Then you know who he is and what I want to know?"  
Lau laughed. "Of course! Everyone knows that family! After all, they are quite famous for their acrobatics and magic! I believe they have a circus somewhere off the coast of China, closer to Japan."

Kyo growled. "Just what family are you thinking about! None of my family are performers!"

Lau looked at him through half closed eyes, his expression mildly surprised. "You're not? Then who are you?"

Ciel leaned his chin against the handle of his staff as he rolled his eyes. "If you really didn't have a clue, you shouldn't have pretended that you did," he said with some annoyance. "But let's get the first order of business out of the way." He glanced over at Kyo and Tohru, who were sharing another couch, sitting, he noticed, as far away from Ran Mao as possible. "If you don't mind, please explain what it was we saw at breakfast."

Kyo sat with his arms crossed. He was too embarrassed to say anything, though he was hiding it behind a grumpy exterior. Tohru took one look at him and knew it was up to her to explain once more.

"Well, you see," she began, "the entire Sohma family has been living under this curse for a really long time." She hoped she was remembering the details correctly as she bumbled through how the curse worked and that only thirteen members of the elite family were affected by it, minus Akito. She hesitated to say anything about Kyo's other form, instead skipping over it. It wasn't something they were likely to need to know, or encounter. Kyo had been very careful about keeping his beads on at all times since then.

Lau leaned forward. "Ah! So that is how it is. I have heard of such curses existing, though not that particular one. Most intriguing. I have, however, heard of the Sohma family. They are fairly prominent in trade and other businesses, most of which are above board. I don't have many dealings with them personally, as they seem only to select certain companies to ship with, having the start of their own. But they are definitely a family to respect."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances as the butler stood to one side, waiting on events. One question answered. "In regards to this particular Sohma family, do they have any connections with India?"

Lau laughed. "Not really. I hear they wont' set foot over there."

Well, there went Sebastian's theory. The Bengal Prince's name had just coincidentally been similar to Kyo's surname. The earl turned to the ginger-haired youth. "Let me get this straight then. So long as you don't come in contact with someone of the opposite gender, you shouldn't transform?"

"Or doesn't come under too much stress," Tohru added. "Cats don't like the rain, you see, which is why he was in the form of a cat when you found us."

Kyo nodded, still scowling. "Yeah. That's how it works. I can't control it happening except to avoid running into people. And I can't control when I change back cuz it's never the same amount of time."

Sebastian looked around to make sure everyone's cups were full before commenting. "I would assume that accidental encounters, such as today, would occur. How are those dealt with?"

"Hatori." Kyo almost shuddered as he answered, even though he'd come to be a bit more friendly with the family doctor. "He erases the memories of those who accidentally stumble on our secret. Not many are allowed to know about it outside of the main household. Tohru's kind of an exception."

"Hmm," the butler mused. "It must be some kind of suppression technique. I've heard of such things before but have never seen them used myself." He returned to his master's side after refilling cups.

Ciel stared absently around the room. "How is it, then, that Tohru is the exception?"

Kyo scratched at his ear. "I don't know. Akito decided she could stay with us. He's the one who decides. I don't know what he's got planned but I never did like him."

"Kyo!" Tohru looked appropriately appalled. "You shouldn't say such things!"  
He snorted. "Why not? He's not here to do anything about it. He doesn't scare me."

"But still!" She hesitated, not sure what she was trying to say. It was true that Akito wasn't there, but she wanted to protect him from any harm Akito might set on him if he found out. "You shouldn't say such things! It's not... it's not right!"

Lau laughed. "What an interesting little dove, you've found, Master Ciel. I'm growing rather fond of her. I might even try to steal her away."

Kyo glared daggers at him, his hands balled into fists. "Don't even think about laying a hand on her!"

The Chinese man smiled with his half open eyes. "And quite the feisty cat as well. I wouldn't mind getting to know more about him. I'm sure Ran Mao wouldn't mind either. She is rather fond of him. They're together, I suppose?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I thought that part was obvious."

He shrugged, his silk robe rippling with the effort. "I just wanted to be sure. I am curious, however, about one point. If they are together, and it's being in contact with females that makes him change, how come being with her doesn't make him transform now?"

Tohru looked down at the small gap between her and Kyo. She hadn't even consciously allowed for it, having gotten so used to being around him. "Uh… well… we don't usually actually touch, so…"

Lau raised both eyebrows. "Is that so? Then how do you…."

Kyo scowled. "We don't."

Sebastian bent to whisper loudly into Ciel's ear. "Young Master, this conversation appears to be getting us nowhere."

Ciel glanced wryly back up at him. "It's true. Why don't we focus on the matter at hand? Lau, no more inquiries on that matter. After all, there is a lady present." He didn't count Ran Mao, knowing she'd probably heard and seen more things than even he wanted to contemplate.

Lau put his hands up in mock surrender. "Very well, Master Ciel. I apologize to the lady present." He bowed to Tohru.

"That's much better," Ciel commented, watching Tohru blush. Judging from the flustered look on her face, she probably didn't have a clue as to what Lau was alluding to anyway, which was just as well. He'd rather she didn't know.

Mey-Rin knocked on the door from the hallway, then opened it. "Excuse me," she apologized, "But Miss Nina's here. Tanaka is just greeting her and said to tell you."

Ciel sighed. "She's early," he said to Sebastian. "Very well, Mey-Rin. I'll send Sebastian down shortly. In the meantime, go greet her properly." He turned back to his butler. "Sebastian."

Tohru felt like raising her hand but refrained. After all, she wasn't in the classroom. "Um, excuse me, but who's Miss Nina?"

Sebastian moved towards her and Kyo. "Miss Nina," he answered, "is a tailor. The Young Master asked her to come, if you remember, to make sure you were appropriately attired. She has come to fit both yourself and master Kyo."

Kyo's head filled with visions of Ayame dancing around him with a measuring tape, only this would be much worse because apparently this time it wouldn't be a man measuring him but a woman. He already sensed more disasters on the way. "Like hell she will," he muttered.

Sebastian bowed politely and Tohru stood. "Come, master Kyo, surely you don't wish to go around only clad in black all the time."

The boy crossed his arms, much to Ciel's amusement. "For your information, I happen to really like black!'

Ciel had to stifle a slight laugh. He understood how he must feel. He wasn't the most comfortable with being measured, poked and prodded, as was usual during a fitting. But he could see the potential problem. If he'd had a time of things trying to hide his brand, then what difficulties would arise should a woman get too close to Kyo. "Sebastian, this is an order. No matter what Miss Nina tries to do, you must not let her get too close. We can't have another episode like we did this morning."

Sebastian turned to bow to his master. "Yes, My Lord."

Tohru looked at Kyo, and took him by one hand. "Please, Kyo? I'm sure it won't be that bad, and Mr. Sebastian won't let anything bad happen, right? So, please?"

Seeing the earnestness in Tohru's eyes almost undid him. Her eyes were so large, so deep. He could drown in those eyes. He quickly looked away. "Fine," he sulked. "Just don't expect me to wear all those ruffles and frills I saw people wearing in those books in the library."

Tohru smiled as he grumpily got up. They both followed Sebastian out of the room, the butler closing the door behind them.

Ciel let out his breath, then sat up. "We can now finally get down to business. Lau, tell me what's going on with the trade routes right now."


	9. Fittings and Lizzy

Tohru and Kyo were ushered into the study by Sebastian. "Please wait here. I will return shortly. Please don't do anything...questionable while I retrieve Miss Nina. We don't need another incident," the butler instructed as he closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Kyo flung himself into the nearest chair with a huff, his arms folded. "Don't do anything questionable," he mimicked sarcastically. "Like hell I would! Pervert! He's just as bad as Shigure!"

Tohru took the chair opposite him. "Oh, I wouldn't know about that," she commented. "After all, he is trying to keep your secret. You could be a little nicer to him."

"Hah!" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! I still don't trust him!

Tohru glanced at him with wide eyes. "But Kyo!"

He just ignored her protests. "There's something sinister about his eyes. I know he's hiding something."

She thumped her hand against her fist, a look of determined triumph on her face. "That's right! Mom always said that everyone has something they hide from others! I'm sure Sebastian's the same! After all, we all have our own secrets, something we don't want others to know, right?"

Kyo tried to not look guilty. I'll never forgive you. He shook his head. "Whatever!"

Tohru turned her wide eyes towards him. "Please! He's really a good person! I just know he is!"

He snorted. They both turned, however, when the door opened and Sebastian stepped back into the room. "Miss Tohru and master Kyo, may I introduce Miss Nina Hopkins, the Young Master's tailor of choice." He moved aside.

A rather fashionable woman burst into the room, her face beaming behind a pair of spectacles. Her light colored hair was bound in a ponytail on the left side of her head, tightly curled into a spiral design. She paused as she looked at the two teenagers in front of her. "Mr. Stiff! Why did not tell me such beautiful children waited? Though I suppose the young man isn't quite as cute as Ciel..." She tilted her head in contemplation. "Oh well! We can't all have his fair skin and complexion."

Tohru was about to say something when she found Miss Nina suddenly right in front of her, holding her chin. "My, what a lovely girl you are," she exclaimed but let go, taking a step or two back. "But what are you wearing? We are not sailors here! You are a young lady and should show the zest and zeal of youth! Of course, your current attire does allow me a very nice view of what I have to work with." Tohru turned red at her comment.

She turned to Kyo, her eyebrows slightly raised as she contemplated. "You have a most unusual hair color, though you are still slim and have a slight build. Perhaps, in a few years, the Earl will look similar, with a different hair color of course. But, dear, black does not suit you at all!" She quickly whirled to face Sebastian. " Mr. Stiff, how could you allow him to wear that monstrosity! He must wear clothes fitting to a young man of some stature!"

Kyo wasn't exactly sure what she meant by her comments, but he suddenly saw himself being dressed in frilly lace. This would be worse than Ayame. But before he could even contemplate escape, she had grabbed him by the wrist, like she could sense his intentions before he'd even acted upon them. "Ah! Hey! Let go!"

"But first," Miss Nina said, totally ignoring him, "we must get your measurements! Now stand here and don't move!" She let his wrist go as she pulled out a long measuring tape.

Before he could so much as say anything, she had already measured the length of his arms and back. She was just about to encircle her arms around him to measure his waist when Sebastian suddenly was standing in her way. "Miss Nina, allow me."

She smacked his hand away. "Tch! Like an amateur such as yourself would be able measure accurately!"

Tohru blinked. Everything was happening so quickly, but when she saw that Kyo was in danger, she quickly stood up. "Please! Let Mr. Sebastian take the measurement!" She scrambled to think of a good reason, spouting off the first thing that came to her mind. "Kyo's really sensitive there! If you don't do it the right way, you could hurt him!"

Miss Nina snorted and pushed her glasses up her nose. "My dear, I have never once hurt a customer. I highly doubt something of that nature would happen now." She turned back to put her arms around Kyo's waist but Sebastian stepped in again.

"Miss Nina, I must insist," he said, his arms spread. "It would not do to stress him for his health's sake. It is a rather rare condition that requires care. I would very much hate for Miss Nina's sparkling reputation to be marred by a mishap because she did not understand the nature of his situation."

The tailor stared very stubbornly into Sebastian's eyes. "Is that so, Mr. Stiff. Well then, what choice do I have since you put it in such an eloquent manner?" She stiffly held out the measuring tape to him. "Please do."

Sebastian accepted the tape with a bow. "Now, if you please, master Kyo, raise both your arms and I will try to make this as painless and quick as possible." He glanced quickly at Miss Nina. "I assume you would like measurements of his hips, waist, and chest?" Before she could confirm this, however, he had already taken the measurements, writing them down in her notebook and closing it with an audible snap. He handed it to her with a flourish.

She took the opportunity to straighten her glasses before looking at what he'd written down, ignoring his impossibly fast execution. "Hmmm, they seem to be accurate. Very well." She turned to Tohru with more of a smile while Kyo quickly moved to his original chair, sinking into it in relief. "I doubt I'll have as much trouble with you," she commented wryly.

Tohru obediently went to stand in Kyo's vacated spot in the middle of the room, holding herself stiffly as she closed her eyes, much to Sebastian and Miss Nina's amusement.

"You don't need to stand so stiffly, my dear," Miss Nina gently chided. "After all, I'm merely measuring you." She began extending her tape. "My but you really do have such nice, slender legs. And a very slender waist, though I wish there was more to work with on top." She eyed her critically. "C'est la vie! But I am sure I can create some rather cute clothes regardless."

Tohru blushed at her comments. "Um..." She wasn't sure how to respond and so decided to remain quiet.

Miss Nina stepped back, her notebook in hand. "Now, what to do. The designs for both must be sophisticated, but subtle, sultry yet innocent, not too flouncy." Kyo sighed in relief. "Something flowy for the girl, bright, showing off her good features, silk or satin, perhaps chiffon. But there must be a longer skirt for such a modest looking girl. It wouldn't do to have her taken in by undeserving men. No, the innocence must be preserved." She began sketching like mad, occasionally looking up at the astonished Tohru.

She turned towards Kyo. "And for this young man, something more elegant and refined, but not too refined. I must play with his boyish nature, though I wonder how half pants would suit him, probably not as well as full pants. Tails would work well as well. But not black. Must work with the color of his hair. Dark gray would work, as well as dark blue. Perhaps some green."

She continued to scribble madly for several minutes, making Kyo's head whirl. After a while, she looked up. "Well, what are you all standing there for? Get out! I have work to do! And you don't get to see it until the fitting!"

Before they knew what was going on, they were being pushed out the door. Kyo had the foresight enough to keep ahead of Miss Nina's hands, and Tohru's being shoved, though he would have loved to be the one to steady her instead of the butler, not to mention he wouldn't mind putting his hands on that Miss Nina and throttling her, well, at least shake her.

Sebastian let out a small sigh as he shut the door behind them. "My apologies for that. It's one of Miss Nina's many charms."

Kyo snorted. "Charm, hah! More like bossiness! Reminds me way too much of Ayame."

Tohru's eyes lit up. "You're right! She really is like Ayame! That's amazing! I didn't know that there could be two people so alike!"

Sebastian stepped into the hallway. "This way, please, and I will bring you some tea or a snack. I don't believe Mey-Rin has yet gone to the market so your cooking will have to wait until after lunch, if that's agreeable." He smiled at Tohru.

Tohru followed after, slightly flustered. "Oh, that's okay! I mean, she doesn't have to hurry on my account!"

Kyo just rolled his eyes as he followed them down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Ciel idly glanced at the clock. It was getting close to lunch and they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Of course, the usual business had been taken care of, but that was nothing to celebrate. He tapped the head of his cane with one finger.

"Something wrong, Earl?" Lau looked over at the young lad without opening his eyes. "Surely you aren't bored already."

The earl sighed. "This isn't exactly going in the direction I was hoping it would," he commented. "I very much want to learn more about those two, but that seems a rather difficult feat."

"Ah." Lau smiled. "Would you like me to... get closer to them and find out for you?"

Ciel snorted in disgust. "I don't think your methods would exactly be welcome, Lau. But your overall impressions might be helpful. What do you think of them?"

Lau mused for a moment. "The girl is very polite and well mannered, like a gentle wind. I doubt she could hurt a fly if she had to. As for the boy, he has a temper but I think he's reliable. Are you thinking of using them?"

Ciel resisted saying the obvious. What else were people in positions of lower power good for? But he wasn't even sure what position those two held. And it wouldn't do to play a piece he was unfamiliar with too hastily. "I haven't decided," he finally said, with a hint of a grin.

At that moment, Sebastian opened the door. "Luncheon is served," he announced with a half bow.

Ciel stood. "Very well. We'll have to continue this later." He followed his butler to the dining room, followed by Lau and Ran Mao.

* * *

 

Miss Nina practically pounced on Tohru and Kyo as they left the dining room. "There you two are! I've finished your clothes!"

"Already?" Tohru looked at the tailor in awe. "That's amazing! I don't think even Ayame is that fast!"

"Unless she was a demon," Kyo said under his breath with a slight shiver.

Ciel heard his comment as he followed them out and he glanced wryly at his butler. Well, as long as he wasn't pinning it to the butler, he supposed there was no harm in the thought, though Ciel had to admit that he sometimes wondered about the tailor himself.

Miss Nina grabbed Tohru by the hand. "This way, please. I've had everything set up." She glanced behind her at Lau and Ran Mao. "I suppose they can join us and act as an audience so long as they don't get in the way." She sped down the hallway, dragging Tohru behind her.

"Hey!" Kyo followed after them with a determined pace. No one should treat Tohru like that! But everyone else followed without comment, making their way into the large room set aside for the purpose.

A changing screen had been set up, and piles of fabric and clothes were piled randomly around it. Miss Nina beamed. "Tohru first, I believe." She ducked behind the changing screen with Tohru in tow while Sebastian moved chairs into the room for the "audience". Kyo stubbornly sat on the floor.

After a few minutes, Tohru came out wearing a fairly fancy dress with a lot of ruffles and a bit of a bustle in back. Kyo had to blink several times to make sure she was seeing correctly while Lau whistled appreciatively.

The fitting continued with three more dresses, each leaving Kyo blushing. They made Tohru look so cute! He looked up, however, when the door opened and Mey-Rin popped her head in.  
  
The maid headed towards Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian, sir, I got everything on the list. It's down in the kitchen. And uh… Lady Elizabeth has also just arrived. I thought I should let you know."

"Thank you," he said. "I will be there to greet her momentarily." He moved over to Ciel's side as Mey-Rin left the room. Bending down to whisper in his ear, he cupped his hand, just in case. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth has just arrived."

Ciel looked startled as he glanced up at his butler. "Now?" he whispered back and was rewarded with a curt nod. "Very well. Go greet her and I'll be down as soon as things are concluded here."

"Very good, Young Master," Sebastian said as he stood, then left the room.

Elizabeth Middleford stepped daintily from her carriage, her attendant, Paula, followed after her. "Won't this be just a pleasant surprise for Ciel?" She beamed up at her attendant. "I'm sure he'll smile!"

Sebastian walked across the yard to meet her. "Lady Elizabeth," he said in greeting as he bowed, taking one of her hands and kissing it. "The Young Master is inside with some other guests."

Lizzy looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't know Ciel had anyone over. You should take me to him."

"I will take you to him at once," Sebastian confirmed, even though it wasn't exactly within his original orders. He hadn't been told to keep her away.

Lizzy laughed. "You always make me smile, Sebastian," she said as she followed him inside.

Kyo stared down in shock. He didn't recognize himself in this outfit, sleek pants and a fitted jacket of dark blue over a white, thankfully not overly frilly, shirt, but the collar was too tight for his liking. He tried to loosen the top two buttons but Miss Nina wasn't having any of that as she tied a matching ribbon around his neck, leaving him feeling like someone was trying to choke the life out of him.

"It was meant to be worn this way," she chided him. "It should be worn this way."

He had to thank his lucky stars that she'd at least allowed him to dress himself, though she'd stared at him the entire time he'd tried to figure out the different clasps and buttons. There were a lot more than he was used to dealing with. Sebastian had probably mentioned something when he'd quickly popped back there and whispered in the lady's ear before disappearing from the room.

"Now, go out so everyone can see you," she commanded him. After all, half of doing something was having someone comment and appreciate the work.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo panic mode kicked in. There was now way he was going to parade around like some dressed up doll just because this crazy lady wanted him to. It wasn't going to happen.

"Is everything all right back there," Tohru called out. She'd had some misgivings when Sebastian had left the room. Who was going to keep Miss Nina from coming into too close contact with Kyo? But, so far so good, since there had not been any telltale signs of such happening. But she couldn't go back and check on him, knowing how embarrassed that would make him. But was it worse to leave him back there with Miss Nina? She wasn't sure.

"He's fine," Miss Nina's cheerful voice came from behind the screen. "We're just experiencing a little stage fright. We'll be out in a moment."

Lau laughed. "State fright, is it?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. He didn't blame Kyo one bit, though it would probably be over with more quickly if he'd just come out already and get it over with.

The door opened and Lady Elizabeth practically bounced into the room. "Ciel!" She rushed over to him, followed by a slightly harassed looking Paula and a more sedately paced Sebastian. "It feels like it's been forever!"

Ciel almost cringed at her overbearing energy. Why couldn't she ever be a bit more calm? "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

The girl pouted. "Ciel. Do I need a reason to come? Are you unhappy that I came? Why don't you call me Lizzy like I keep asking you?"

Tohru watched this exchange, totally forgetting about Kyo for the moment. "She's so cute," she exclaimed without thinking.

Lizzy turned to face her, her eyes going wide at the unfamiliar girl looking at her. The dress she wore was definitely cute, long skirt, full bodice. But why was someone who was fairly young, though older than she was, there?

Seeing the potential for unwanted conceptions, Ciel stepped in quickly. "Elizabeth, allow me to present Tohru Honda, a guest of mine. She and her… companion have been staying with us for the past few days."

Lizzy blinked at Ciel. "Companion?"

Scuffling sounds could be heard from behind the screen. "I said no and no means no! I'm not going out there!"

Sebastian exchanged glances with Ciel. "Excuse me," he said. "It appears that I need to avert a crisis." He quickly moved behind the screen.

Kyo crossed his arms while Miss Nina gave him disapproving looks. "Part of the fitting is to allow others to see the finished work!"

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "Not happening. I'm not going out there."  
Sebastian smoothly stepped in-between them. "What seems to be the problem?"  
Miss Nina let out an impatient sigh. "He refuses to show himself to the others, regardless of the hard work I put into creating this."

Kyo began tugging at the collar again. "It's too tight!"

"Nonsense!" Miss Nina made to move towards him but was blocked by Sebastian. "It is supposed to be worn that way. Why are you being such a difficult child?"

Sebastian looked over at Kyo, who did indeed look miserable. He looked like he was far to hot, and, perhaps, being a cat at times, could explain that. "Miss Nina," he said in his most soothing voice, "I do believe we recently had a discussion about master Kyo's sensitivity. His neck is also sensitive to restrictiveness, something from a rather unfortunate event in his past. I do hope you'll understand."

Miss Nina wasn't finished putting up a fight, however. "My creation would look unfinished and slovenly without the ribbon! No gentleman of any consequence would be seen without one!"

Sebastian put a reassuring arm around her waist as he gently led her to one side. "Yes, of course, but you must remember that he is Japanese and is therefore used to different customs and standards of dress. Shan't we be a bit accommodating? But if it would ease your concerns, I will reason with him."

Miss Nina felt like tapping her fingers, but it was probably the best offer she would get. But she would refuse to tailor another item of clothing for the spoiled boy. Ciel was much easier to deal with. She moved to the other side of the screen.

Sebastian walked back over to Kyo, who was tugging at the ribbon. "Master Kyo, for the sake of keeping good will between my master and the tailor, please endure this until she leaves. Once she is gone, I will have your clothing modified to make it more comfortable. I never did like seeing a cat collared when they were meant to be free."

Kyo looked up at Sebastian in shock. "How did…?" He stopped, rolling his eyes. It didn't matter. "Fine, but these stupid ties come off the second she's gone."  
Sebastian smiled. "That's the spirit." He turned the young man around, ushering him around the screen. "Now, please allow the others to see so that she will leave all the sooner."

Kyo reluctantly stepped out from behind the screen.

Tohru was in the middle of telling Lizzy about herself when Kyo came out. She glanced over at the noise he made, then did a double take. Her eyes lit up. "Kyo! You look so handsome! It really does look nice on you!"

Lizzy looked up at her comments to see the red-haired boy fidgeting, his cheeks a bit red from embarrassment as he looked at the floor, scuffing his shoes. "You're right, Tohru! He really is cute!" She moved closer to the older girl, whispering. "Is he your fiancée?"

Tohru blushed beet red and turned, almost mechanically to look at Lizzy. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, no sound coming out.

Lau laughed. "Looks like you said something either very embarrassing or very shocking," he commented. "That's the first time I've seen anyone turn so red before."

Lizzy blinked in surprise. "Tohru?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, don't tease her. She may be older than us, but she's also not used to the same things we are."

Kyo looked up and saw Tohru blushing, but he wasn't sure why. Did she think his outfit was that wonderful? He could almost imagine steam coming from her ears, she was so red. He quickly ducked back behind the curtain so that she wouldn't explode or something.

Lizzy looked over at Ciel's cross expression, then back to Tohru. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just thought… well, that you and Kyo were like Ciel and I."

Tohru came out of her shock with those words. "Like you and Ciel? You don't mean… I mean, you're…?"

Lizzy nodded. "It was arranged, but I don't mind at all! I love him that much!" She looked over at Ciel affectionately.

"'That's amazing! Ciel is really lucky," Tohru commented cheerfully, now that she understood why she'd asked, though it still was a bit embarrassing. "I'm so glad you have someone!"

Having taken Sebastian's advice, Kyo appeared before everyone in the other outfits fairly quickly. He kept telling himself to endure, feeling pleasure at every smile Tohru gave him, even though he was more than ready to rip ribbons from off his neck and run and hide. He could endure this for her, and to get rid of the Ayame-like woman.

After he'd tried on and shown off the last outfit, Sebastian snapped his pocket watch shut with an audible click. "Thank you, Miss Nina. Now, if you don't mind, the Young Master and his guests have prior obligations. I'll ask Mey-Rin to show you out."

Miss Nina packed her things up with a bit of a huff while Mey-Rin was summoned to escort her. At least she had the cute girl to take her out to her carriage, though Mr. Stiff left much to be desired, as usual.

As soon as the door closed behind the Tailor, Kyo slid down to the floor and yanked the ribbon from his neck, undoing the top few buttons. "Ah! Much better," he commented with a sigh of release. "I can breathe again!"

Ran Mao snuggled closer to Lau as he grinned. "Now that was something different," he commented. "It looks like our little cat is glad to be rid of his collar."  
Ciel glared at him. "Lau…"

The Chinese Man put his hands up in defense. "His personality is too much like it to deny. Like any cat, he hates to be collared."

Lizzy glanced at the various faces, feeling like she was being left out of some private joke. Her confusion lined her face.

Sebastian reentered the room, after making sure Miss Nina had been escorted from the house. "Young Master," he bowed, "Miss Tohru, if you don't mind, now might be a good time to start your preparations if you would like dinner to be ready on time."

Tohru jumped up. "Oh, right! I'm sorry! I wasn't keeping track of the time!"

Lau raised both eyebrows. "Young Tohru's going to cook for us? Isn't that a little unusual?" He turned to face his host.

Ciel lightly cleared his throat. "It is, but she insisted, as compensation for everything I've done for them."

Tohru bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I should find the kitchen! Oh, and if anyone wants to watch, they're more than welcome."

Lau was tempted. What a most interesting girl this Tohru Honda was turning out to be. Definitely not traditional to what he was accustomed to, but still interesting. "I might drop in for a while, as will Ran Mao. Isn't that right, Ran Mao?" He smiled affectionately at his bodyguard.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "As tempting as the offer is, I have matters of business to attend to. If you'll excuse me." He picked up his cane and left the room, heading for the study.

Lizzy looked hesitant, but she'd just arrived and needed to settle into her room. "I'll pass as well," she said. "Paula?" The two left the room together.

Kyo looked around. "Well I'm definitely coming," he commented as Tohru followed Sebastian out of the room, followed by Lau and Ran Mao. He grumbled, realizing no one was even paying attention to him. He quickly went to catch up with the others.


	10. Cooking with Tohru

Tohru stared in awe. She'd never seen such a grand kitchen before. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she clapped her hands in excitement. "It's amazing! Everything anyone could possibly need is here!"

Bard sat at one of the counters, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Hey, Mr. Sebastian! What's this?" He looked pointedly at the butler, then at the others crowding at the kitchen door behind Tohru.

Sebastian smiled. "Our guest, Miss Tohru, will be cooking dinner tonight. I thought I'd told you. You are, of course, to not get in the way."

Bard snorted. "Right. In my own kitchen."

Tohru beamed at him. "You're a chef? That's amazing! I've never met a real chef before! I'll be intruding into your kitchen so please take care of me!" She bowed.

Sebastian resisted the urge to laugh. It was not the chef who usually ended up cooking the meals. "Miss Tohru," he inclined his head towards her, "don't concern yourself with Bard. It's better that you let him be. He may, of course, watch, though I highly advise against allowing him to help. His expertise does not fall into Oriental cuisine."

Tohru formed the word "oh" on her lips, but didn't say it. "Right! I'll do my best then! Just leave it to me!" She looked around for an apron. Finding one, she quickly donned it, tying the strings behind her. Having done that much, she made sure to have her hands washed.

She then turned to look at the stove. "Oh, wow. I haven't used a stove like this before. This should be interesting. I remember hearing about them though. Well, there's nothing like learning as you go, right?"

Sebastian watched her preparations. "If everything is quite all right, I will return later. There are a few matters I need to take care of with the Young Master." He bowed slightly, then left the kitchen, smiling at her little slip about not being from their time, wondering if she had been told yet. He still needed to investigate that spot in the woods.

Lau and Ran Mao took up perches along the wall. "This should be amusing," the Chinese man commented as he folded his arms inside his long sleeves. "Don't you agree, Ran Mao?" His bodyguard nodded, wide-eyed.

Kyo took up a seat near the counter-top where he could watch without difficulty. "So, what are you making," he asked as Tohru looked around for a pot.

Finding one big enough, Tohru moved the pot over to fill it with water. "I'm going to make several varieties of sushi, mainly Nigiri and Dragon roll, though it would go a lot faster if we had a rice cooker instead of just a pan." She shrugged. At least they'd bought the right kind of rice, she noticed and began to hum as she took out another pan and put several inches of oil in the bottom, heating it over the stove, then measured out the rice, rinsing it, then setting it aside for later.

Bard stood from his chair, walking over curiously. "Oi, what's with the oil? I didn't know you fried sushi."

Tohru smiled. "Normally, you don't, but Dragon roll sushi required tempura style shrimp for the filling." She found the shrimp Mey-Rin had purchased, pleased by its quality. She rinsed it off as the oil heated, setting them aside in a bowl.

Feeling she needed to give some kind of explanation as she worked, she began to tell them what she was doing as she cooked. Taking flour and the other dry ingredients she sifted them together and set them aside. "When making tempura batter, you have to remember the ice water." She took the ice water, adding it to the egg she was beating.

"You don't want to mix it too much or it won't cook right." She added the dry ingredients, mixing them just until everything was mixed enough to wet everything but still be lumpy.

Taking a utensil, she dumped the shrimp into the batter, stirring the pieces around a bit to make sure they were well coated. She then tested the oil to make sure it was hot enough, splashing a drop or two of water into the oil. The water skittered across the top with a hiss. "When the oil's hot enough, carefully put the battered pieces in and let them cook until the batter turns a golden brown color."

The pot of water began to boil over the heat next to her but she was busy with the shrimp. "Oh! Um…" She looked around. Only one person looked ready to really be able to jump in. "Bard, could you put the rice into the pot and turn the heat down after putting the lid on?"

Bard blinked at her, but did exactly as she asked. After all, he still remembered her comments when she'd first entered the kitchen. She thought he was a real chef. He had to prove it. He carefully poured in the rice, covered the pot, and moved the pot to the cooler part of the stove top. "Like that?"

Tohru beamed at him. "Yes! Thank you." She turned back to the oil and the cooking shrimp. She turned over the ones at the top to make sure they cooked evenly. "Could you get me a plate to put these on? Preferably a lined one so that the oil will drain properly."

Once again, Bard jumped to help, bringing her a plate lined with a towel. "Here." He set it down next to her. "Anything else?"

Tohru looked around a moment. "Um… do you think you could peel the avocados? I just need the skins taken off and the seed taken out of the middle."  
"Right. I'm on it," he said as he went for a knife.

She returned her attention to the shrimp. "Almost done," she said, pleased. Using a slotted spoon, she scooped up a bunch of the shrimp and let it drain over the pot before moving it over to the covered plate. She repeated this until all of the shrimp had been removed, then moved the pan away from the heat until she was ready to use it again. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

Finni ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Bard? You haven't seen Mr. Sebastian, have you?" He stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl he'd carried inside a few days back standing at the stove, apparently cooking. He turned scarlet, remembering her legs, which were now more modestly covered by a long, pink and white skirt. "Oh… Um…"

Tohru turned, hearing him. "Oh! Hello! Did you want to watch? I'm making dinner tonight!"

Finni twiddled his fingers, clearly flustered. "Um… that is… Isn't Mr. Sebastian cooking tonight?" He looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. She was pretty cute in that dress. But he understood that she was taken, probably by the orange-haired guy leaning on the counter. He wondered what had happened to the cat.

Bard plunked an elbow down on the counter. "Nah. He's off doing stuff. Miss Tohru's cooking tonight, as a sort of thank you, right?"

Tohru nodded. 'Uh huh! There will even be some for you!"

Finni felt like his head was steaming. "Uh… thanks. Um… sorry! Gotta go!" He zoomed out of the kitchen.

Lau chuckled. "Always in such a hurry, aren't they?"

Kyo looked at the empty doorway, his mouth slightly open in surprise. Well, that was… weird. He turned back to Tohru as he heard the sound of a knife chopping through some hard vegetable. He did a double take, about ready to protest when he realized she wasn't cutting leeks but asparagus. "Hey, be careful," he admonished. "You don't need to cut off a finger or something."

Tohru laughed. "Don't worry, Kyo. You've watched me do this hundreds of times. I won't cut myself." She went to check on the pot of rice. "Almost done! Now to cut the fish."

She reached for the fish Mey-Rin had brought, only to realize it was still whole, still scaled, and definitely not gutted. "Um… Oh." She looked around. Gutting fish wasn't her favorite task and she hadn't done it often, usually only having to run to the store to get fish practically ready to go.

Kyo noticed her expression and reached for the fish. "Here, let me take care of it." He turned to Bard. "Hey, Mr. Chef, got a knife I can use?"

* * *

 

Ciel stared out his study window. All the noise had brought on a bit of a headache and he rubbed at his temple.

"Everything all right, Young Master?"

The boy turned to see Sebastian checking the hearth. "It's just a headache," he said quickly. "How are things in the kitchen?"

Sebastian stood from poking the fire and brushed off his gloves. "Things seemed to be going well when I left, but Miss Tohru was only beginning her preparations. Don't worry. I'm sure everything is all right, so long as Bard doesn't try to help out too much." He smiled.

Ciel returned to his chair, staring at the documents on his desk. "You were gone longer than a trip to the kitchen warrants," he observed. "What have you been doing?"

The butler walked over. "Observant, as always. I went to investigate a matter that must now be brought to your attention. I will apologize in advance for not mentioning it earlier." He inclined his head in a slight bow to show his sincerity.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Tell me, Sebastian, what you didn't see fit to tell me before now. And it had better be good."

Sebastian moved around the room, straightening things, as he tended to do. It had almost become habit and he did it without thinking. "When I first talked with master Kyo, as you know, he was very surprised to learn that he was not in Japan but in England. What I have kept from you is that not only was he surprised by his being in England, but by the year."

Ciel looked puzzled. "The year? What could that possibly have to do with this?"

Sebastian paused. "He seemed to believe to come from another time."

The earl's eyes almost popped. "What? That's preposterous!"

The butler didn't disagree. "I thought the same as well. I assumed he was under some disillusionment brought on either by fever or otherwise. However, I later found him researching time travel in the library and began to doubt my original judgment. At the very least, he was thoroughly convinced he had somehow traveled in time and so I confronted him about it.

"He told me the events of the day prior to their arrival here, how they were trying to get home from school when a sudden storm occurred and they became lost in the woods surrounding their home. After some time wandering, a branch was struck by lighting and almost hit the young lady. In order to save her, he pushed her from harm's way, causing himself to transform.

"He described the area quite thoroughly, probably absorbing the details because of the circumstances surrounding their being there. After recovering from their shock, the young lady carried him until she'd run out of energy and somehow managed to make her way here."

Ciel waved his hand arrantly, his expression bored. "And what does that have to do with anything?" He hadn't quite heard the tale all the way previously and couldn't quite see how it had any bearing now, though it was more fascinating to him than he'd show.

Sebastian smiled, guessing his thoughts. "Everything, Young Master. I was just out in the woods, following their scent into the area surrounding the Manor. I had attempted to do so several times during the night, but something always came up to prevent me. But today, I was able to follow it without any difficulty, even though the trail had gone somewhat cold."

Ciel snorted. Sometimes he wondered if his butler wasn't also somehow part bloodhound. Not that it mattered. His abilities were definitely useful. "I take it you found something."

The butler nodded slightly as he smiled. "Of course. In a location exactly as master Kyo described, their trail ended. It completely stopped, as though they had somehow just appeared from thin air. I was very careful to search the area to be sure, but the only trail they left was the one headed towards us."

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "You're quite sure about that?" He was disconcerted by his butler's affirmation.

"At the very least, they were somehow transported supernaturally to that location. The only other scents in the area belonged to the woodland creatures. They were the only humans who had visited that area for some time." He looked seriously at his master as he spoke. "Whether this means they were swept out of their own time or not may be of little consequence, but that they were swept up from where ever they originally came from seems certain."

Ciel tapped one finger on his desk as he stared at the blue diamond ring on his thumb. "This is most unsettling. Two perfectly good pawns turn up on my board and now it seems that they belong to an entirely different chess set." He looked up at his butler. "I'm not sure what to make of this."

Sebastian looked back with equal gravity. "Nor do I."


	11. Dinner and Decisions

Tohru placed the last part of the last Dragon roll on the last plate, sighing happily as she did so. She looked at her handiwork, eleven plates ready to be served, complete with two types of sushi and garnish. "And that's that!" She let out a sigh of relief, then decided it was time to check on dessert.

Lau continued to smile as Ran Mao leaned against him. She looked like she'd fallen asleep, her eyes closed. Kyo leaned against the counter top.

Tohru continued to smile happily. Her melon pan dessert seemed to be turning out well. She just hoped that everyone would enjoy it. "Just a few more minutes and it should be done!"

Bard stared at each plate of sushi. It was hard to believe that what had just been a pot of rice and various odds and ends, in his mind, had somehow turned into this culinary masterpiece. He had to give her credit, she knew how to cook and it looked amazing. He sniffed appreciatively. "I could eat now," he said, drooling.

"Something that would be entirely inappropriate," Sebastian said as he entered the room.

Bard jumped to attention. "Mr. Sebastian! Sir!"

Sebastian blinked at the chef, then cleared his throat. "Yes, well then, if everything is ready, might I suggest retiring to the dining room? I was able to procure a table more suitable to such a meal. It was delivered only half an hour ago. I hope it will meet with your approval." He looked directly at Tohru who blushed. "May I show you?"

Kyo grumbled under his breath, wondering if the butler was flirting with her on purpose, or if it was just his personality, or his own imagination. He wasn't really sure.

Sebastian led them up to the dining room where a long, but low table had been set up at one end, the other table having been moved out of the way. Cushions had been placed instead of chairs to make kneeling or sitting more comfortable.

Lau followed behind. "Ah! Mr. Sebastian, I approve!" He nodded at the setting of chopsticks, mugs for tea, and goblets for wine, not exactly Oriental, but still appropriate in his mind. There was even a little flowered vase at either end.

Tohru beamed. "It's amazing! But how did you get such a table so quickly? I don't imagine it's something that's exactly fairly common in England, right?"

Sebastian smiled. "No, it's not, but what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much? After all, I am one hell of a butler."

Tohru blinked. She wasn't sure if what he'd said was reasonable or not. She supposed it didn't really matter. "All right then! Maybe we should call everyone down?"

At that moment, the main door opened and Ciel entered, with Lizzy right behind him. "It looks like our timing is perfect," he commented, seeing all of his guests there, Lau, Ran Mao, Tohru and Kyo. He eyed the table a little oddly but decided against asking. Sebastian probably had planned it the moment he'd given Tohru his consent to prepare a meal.

Sebastian moved to his master's side. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth." He bowed them into their seats, setting Ciel at the head of the table, with Lizzy on his right. He left the others to sort out their own arrangements.

Lizzy clapped her hands as she settled down onto her cushion. "Oh this is so exciting! I've never had a real Japanese dinner before!"

Bard entered the room at that moment, pushing a cart with the sushi-laden plates on it, enough for everyone seated. Mey-Rin and Finni were already enjoying their own servings downstairs while Tanaka accompanied the chef to the dining room. To keep Bard from accidentally dropping a plate in his excitement, Sebastian took over serving with Tanaka's help.

Ciel looked down at his plate in surprise. The beautifully arranged Dragon roll curved around the Nigiri sushi in a single graceful line, accented with garnish and wasabi. There was even a small bowl of soy sauce placed appealing on the plate.

"It looks amazing," Lizzy exclaimed. "May I try it?" She looked over at Tohru.

The older girl blushed. "Sure! Please do!"

Kyo clapped his hands together in a very quick prayer, Lau doing the same, bowing towards the table before picking up his chopsticks while Tanaka came around pouring tea into the mugs and Sebastian poured wine for those who would drink it. The ginger-haired boy didn't waste any time in getting started on his meal.

Lau took a bite of his Dragon roll and smiled in appreciation. "Now that is good sushi," he complimented. "Just as good as I remember it."

Tohru beamed happily at the looks of surprise on everyone's faces. They all seemed to be enjoying their food. She just hoped it would last throughout the rest of the meal. She was so busy watching everyone else eat that she almost forgot to eat her own.

Kyo looked up from his plate and stared at her. "Hey, you gonna eat or what?"

Tohru came out of her cloud. "Oh! Right! Sorry! I was just thinking, isn't it great how everyone's sitting down and enjoying themselves? It's like a fairy tale or something." She continued to smile as she began eating.

Ciel had to smile at her comments. "I suppose it is like a fairy tale."

Lizzy's face lit up seeing him smile. "A good fairy tale."

Sebastian covered a smirk at Ciel's startled expression. He'd momentarily disappeared to rescue Tohru's melon bread from the oven before it could burn. "More tea?" He went around with the pot, pouring tea where requested.

Lizzy turned to the earl. "Ciel," she gave him her best earnest expression, "do you think we could go into Town tomorrow? I don't believe either Tohru or Kyo have seen it yet, am I right? Wouldn't that be a treat for them both? Please?"

Ciel almost dropped his chopsticks at her sudden barrage. "Town? Why would I want to go there, except on business, at this time of year, or ever?"

Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "You mean London, right? Is it far from here? Oh, I'd love to see it! Wouldn't you, Kyo?"

Kyo looked up from his plate. "Huh? London? What about it?"

Tohru leaned forward a bit. "Wouldn't you like to visit it just this once? I mean, while we have the chance? It's an opportunity we might not have again."

Kyo picked up another piece of sushi. "Doesn't matter to me."

Lizzy practically squealed. Ciel had to cave in now. "See? Tohru and Kyo want to see it too, and they might never get the opportunity to again!" Realizing what she'd just said, she paused, then looked at Tohru. "Wait, does that mean you didn't come through any part London to get here? You came around the other way?"

Tohru smiled. There was no real way to explain everything without making things more complicated than they were so she opted to go with the simple version. "Yep! We actually got lost in the woods on our way home from school when Sebastian found us."

Lizzy turned to the butler, smiling brilliant. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian! If you hadn't found them, then I would never have met them and made new friends!"

Sebastian looked mildly surprised at her thanks but smiled graciously at them. "I was only doing my duty as a butler to the Phantomhive family. No thanks are necessary, though they are appreciated."

Ciel sighed over his cup of tea. "I suppose there's no point in arguing with you," he said to Elizabeth. "Very well. We will go tomorrow."

Lizzy practically sprang up from her cushions. "Yay! Thank you!" She reached over and hugged the startled earl. "We'll all have so much fun! I just know it!"

* * *

 

Morning came bright and beautiful, with clear skies and promises of fair weather. Ciel stared out the window of his bedroom and sighed.

Sebastian smiled in amusement as he set his master's clothes on the bed. "Something troubling you, Young Master?"

Ciel continued to stare out over the grounds. "You know quite well, Sebastian. I really don't care for London. The society is crowding and it's very easy to get lost if one is not paying attention." After a moment, he walked over to his bed and let his butler help him dress. "Not to mention other things."

Sebastian began buttoning the earl's shirt. "And yet you go quite willingly when the Lady Elizabeth asks," he observed.

Ciel shook his head. "No, not willingly. I have a most unsettling feeling that something unfortunate will happen today. I'm not really sure if I can explain it or why I feel it, but I don't like it."

Sebastian stood from tying the boy's shoes. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the reports in the papers of disappearing young women? Even if they are of little consequence? In which case, you may wish to know that another has gone missing." He brought out the morning's paper as he served a cup of tea. "I know you sometimes prefer your paper at breakfast but it might not hurt to look now since you have this unsettling feeling. Perhaps it will give you an avenue in which to focus your attention?"

Ciel took the paper and scanned it. The articles were small ones, tucked further in with the less important items. He was somewhat surprised that the Queen hadn't sent him to deal with this yet, but then, like he'd said, it only concerned people of little consequence and the Queen didn't bother with things that were fairly quiet and unobtrusive, unless she felt a desire to throw him into a difficult situation. She must either have missed it, didn't care, or was giving him a break, which, of course, was less than likely. She delighted in throwing him into one thing after another.

He sighed as he folded the paper. "We should investigate this while we're there," he finally said. "The Queen may overlook it now, but if this gets out of hand, something will be said about it. I'd rather be a step ahead if that time comes."

Sebastian inclined a half bow. "Of course, Young Master. And what of the rest of our party? Openly investigating would cause problems, would it not?"

The earl frowned. His butler had a point. His unsettling feeling could have something to do with that, or be unrelated entirely. There was no way of knowing. "You will investigate secretly. We'll bring Tanaka with us and leave Bard in charge while we're gone. I don't suppose Lau would help us, would he?"

Sebastian lowered his head, his eyes downcast, one hand over his heart. "Unfortunately, Lau and his associate left early this morning. Apparently he had a client arriving early today that he didn't feel he should miss."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Typical. Very well. Make the arrangements. I will stay with the rest of the party to keep suspicion from arousing, while you investigate the matter. Return quickly and check back often. Though having Tanaka may deter things, I would rather have you around as much as possible."

Sebastian went down into a full bow this time. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

 

Lizzy smiled eagerly as she walked out of the Phantomhive mansion, Paula following behind her, along with Kyo, and Tohru. "This will be so much fun! I can't wait to show you the best shops!" She stopped to grab Tohru's hands in hers. "Oh, Tohru! To think I never knew you before this! We have to remain the best of friends! Promise me we will!"

Looking slightly bewildered, Tohru nodded. "Sure!" She wasn't sure how she'd keep that promise, considering she and Kyo had talked about finding some way to get home before too long. She hadn't entirely understood everything he'd said to her last night, something about time travel and things like that, but she trusted that he had things under control.

Kyo felt hot in the jacket he was wearing over a white, button-down shirt. He had the top button undone, and had refused to wear the accompanying ribbon, but he still felt miserable. He wanted to throw the jacket out but hadn't when informed by Tanaka that gentlemen didn't go about town without one. He thought it a silly rule but had decided against throwing a fit. Instead, he tugged at the collar again.

Tanaka had the carriage at the front, ready and waiting on the drive. He opened the door for the ladies who took up the back seat. Kyo followed after, sitting across from them, leaving room for Ciel.

Ciel looked fed up as he walked down from the house, Sebastian following behind him. He used his cane, a hat tipped jauntily over his grayish blue hair. He wore a dark blue coat with matching half pants and dark shoes. Tanaka stood respectfully to one side as Sebastian helped his young master enter the carriage. "Don't forget, Sebastian," he said to his butler as Sebastian closed the door.

Sebastian inclined his head. "I won't, Young Master." He followed Tanaka to the driver's seat up top. Once both were in place, they were on their way, the carriage rocking gently beneath them.

Lizzy resisted the urge to squeal. "Oh, this is so exciting! Don't you think so, Paula? Remember, only the best shops for Tohru."

Paula nodded. "It's a good thing we're all small," she commented as the ladies sat fairly snugly. "Or we wouldn't be able to all fit."

Kyo looked out the window with disinterest. Ciel glanced at Lizzy's attendant wryly. There was plenty of room on the front seat, but then to have a female sit too close to Kyo was probably not a good idea. They were both glad the ladies had chosen to sit together.

The carriage rattled on the cobblestones of London's streets as they entered the town. Tohru stared out the windows. "It's amazing! Kyo! Look at all of the horses! Not a car in sight!" She still didn't know if she believed his idea that they'd gone back in time.

Lizzy glanced at her new friend, wondering what she meant by cars, but decided it must be some form of transportation they had in Japan. "See? I told you it was wonderful! Just wait until you see all the shops!"

They continued to rumble into the heart of London, away from the majority of the slums, into the richer parts of town. After a while, the carriage stopped next to some lavish looking shops, including a confectionery store. The streets were filled with various people milling about, ladies wearing their frocks of various colors, gentlemen wearing the tailored suits and hats. Kyo felt a little conspicuous without one, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Tohru stepped out of the carriage, assisted by Tanaka. Sebastian had disappeared, but she didn't notice as she looked around at all the splendor. "Kyo! We need to find you a nice hat," she declared, looking at all the men wearing them.

Kyo, despite feeling out of place without one, was inclined to sulk. "Who needs one?"

Lizzy giggled. "You do look odd without one. Even Ciel is wearing one," she pointed out. "And he's younger than you are!" The two girls giggled happily.

Ciel sighed inwardly. "At the very least, try to indulge them a little," he hissed at the older boy, only loud enough for the other to hear. "Delighting a woman is a small thing compared to ones discomfort."

Kyo let out his own sigh. "Fine, but nothing too fancy," he assented. "I don't want nothing with all those fancy ribbons or feathers, just something plain."

Tohru smiled. "Sure!"

Lizzy tugged on her friend's hand. "This way! There's a good shop over here!" They followed her, Ciel's cane clacking against the stones of the walkway.

Unseen by the group, and undetected by any other, a dark shadow followed. He grinned to himself as he took in the sight of a particularly tantalizing young woman. He would have to coerce his subordinates into procuring her, and quickly. It was obvious from their conversation that they did not intend to stay long in Town. He quickly slipped away to make arrangements. It would not do to be seen himself.

Tohru looked back momentarily. She thought she'd felt something but wasn't sure. Had she seen a face she thought she knew? Or was it just a slight breeze raising the hair on the back of her neck? She wasn't sure.

Ciel watched her from behind. "Something wrong?"

She blinked, realizing the others had already gone into the shop. She shook her head. "No. It's nothing. I just thought I saw something but I guess I was mistaken." She shrugged slightly as she entered the shop.

Ciel paused, looking around. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. His feeling from that morning hadn't gone away either. Had she seen something to be concerned about? Or had it been her imagination? Either way, he thought it would be best to mention it to Sebastian when he came back, and keep his eyes open, just in case.

* * *

 

Several hours had passed and the Phantomhive group now sat casually at a little out of the way restaurant, eating lunch. Tohru sighed in contentment as she finished her serving of soup.

Lizzy looked around, smiling happily. So far it had been a rather engaging day. She glanced over at Kyo, who, though still a bit sulky, looked like he'd begun to unwind. "I still can't believe it took so long to find you the perfect hat," she commented. The whole ordeal had taken almost two hours before the boy had finally found something not too fancy or expensive, even though he didn't have to pay.

Kyo looked up. "Easy for you to say," he said. "I never liked looking at clothes and hats are something else entirely. Can't believe everyone here wears em." The hat in question sat next to him where he wouldn't get food on it.

"But I think it looks really handsome on you, Kyo," Tohru giggled. "I almost wish I could make you wear something like that back home." Of course, she knew he'd have nothing to do with it once they returned.

Ciel watched the exchange in amusement as he sipped his tea. The entire experience had definitely been tedious, but well worth it for the results. He just wondered what had been keeping Sebastian all this time.

As if right on cue, Sebastian entered the restaurant, walking casually towards them. "My apologies," he said right off to Ciel, speaking quietly. "My errand has been more complicated than I previously believed it would be."

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "Complicated?"

The butler bent closer to Ciel, to whisper into his ear. "I managed to track down several people who were in the area at the time of the disappearances, but none of them can account for how the women disappeared, only that it seemed to have occurred very quickly. I also went to the locations of each disappearance to look for signs of other involvement but was unable to find anything outside of human involvement."

The earl frowned. "How were they accomplished so quickly then? This definitely doesn't bode well. I trust you talked to Lau about this?"

Sebastian nodded. "I did, but he seems as clueless as usual."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Very well. We should both take a trip to the Undertaker sometime soon, but not right now. I have a few concerns myself." And he quickly told his butler of Tohru's strange behavior earlier.

Unaware of the conversation going on right next to them, Kyo, Tohru, and Lizzy continued to banter back and forth, pulling Paula into the conversation. Tanaka stood quietly to one side, not commenting on either end.

"You're right to be suspicious," Sebastian agreed once the details had been related. "It would seem that Miss Tohru's senses are either more acute than we thought, or something else is going on. Either way, it would definitely be wise to keep an eye on her."

Ciel tapped his teacup absently with one finger. Should he have Sebastian remain with them, waiting to see if something did happen, or send him out again to continue investigating the other matter? He wasn't sure which was the best course. His feeling of unease had not decreased. Something was going on, but was it related to the matter at hand?

Sebastian watched these thoughts pass across the boy's face. "If the Young Master is having doubts, perhaps it is best to have me stay nearby, in case something does occur. Your safety, and that of your guests, is paramount. But, in the end, you know I will do as you wish, so long as it does not end our contract prematurely."

The boy sighed. "Very well, Sebastian. Our investigation in this other matter can wait. Perhaps I'll have more peace of mind knowing you are keeping an eye out for things that I might miss here."

"Very good," Sebastian said in his normal voice, giving a half bow before straightening up. It looked like everyone had finished eating. "I will bring the carriage around. Is there any other attraction that should be sought after while we are still in Town?"

Lizzy looked up at Sebastian's words. "Oh! Yes! Please! I wanted to show Tohru the Royal Palace before we went back. That is, if it's all right with you." She glanced at Ciel shyly.

Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "Oh! That would be amazing! I've never seen the Royal Palace before!"

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian who merely smiled back. "I suppose there's no harm in it. We may even walk about outside as they do not usually allow casual visitors inside." He didn't mention that he was one of those who generally was allowed past the gates, but the view was quite lovely, and it would hopefully set Lizzy into less of a tizzy knowing everyone had at least seen the major points of interest.

Sebastian bowed. "I will return shortly with the carriage." He moved away at a leisurely pace, though he was really scanning the area for any potential trouble as he went, leaving Tanaka to look after the party for a few minutes.


	12. Undertaker

Tohru stared in awe at the vast palace in front of her. Even Kyo had to admit that it was unlike anything he'd seen in person.

Lizzy practically bounced up and down in excitement. "Didn't I tell you it was grand? This is where the Queen lives, though I don't think she's here at the moment," she added a bit sadly. The flag indicating her being at court was missing. Her servant, Paula, remained silent, just watching.

Ciel was glad, though. He didn't need to risk running into either the Queen or one of her many servants who might send him off on some wild goose chase, not with everything else going on. He had his own interests to look after at the moment and didn't need to be sent off to some foreign town to solve someone else's troubles.

Tohru craned her neck to see the topmost tower. "It's so large!" She had to shade her eyes against the sun as she stared. "And all of this belongs to the Queen?"

Kyo tried to act like it was nothing though. "Heh. This is nothing compared to the Sohma House. You just haven't seen all of it yet." He didn't want to admit in front of the others that he hadn't either.

Sebastian glanced wryly at the boy but didn't call his bluff. He had no way of proving that it wasn't true so he just smiled.

"It's a shame, though," Tohru commented, "That Mr. Tanaka wanted to stay with the carriage. He'd probably like to see this."

Lizzy took Tohru's arm. "He's seen this place a hundred or more times," she said to ease her friend's worry. "Isn't that right, Ciel?"

The earl nodded. "Yes, he's been here many times." He didn't want to mention that he'd noticed the old butler was running out of steam and had thought it better that he rest than go out walking under the hot sun, especially since Sebastian was with them, not that Tanaka wasn't capable, but Sebastian was the more fit of the two.

"Shall we walk around the gate," Sebastian asked politely as he waited for them. "Not all the way around, mind you, since the grounds are quite large and it is quite warm today. We wouldn't want the ladies to become overly tired or be exposed to too much sun."

Tohru looked up at the comment. "Oh! I'm fine! I'm used to long walks!"

Kyo had to smile at her comment. It was typical Tohru. Never say die. It was one of the things he liked about her.

Ciel noted the smile on Kyo's face. Perhaps the red head liked Tohru more than he'd been willing to admit. At the very least, seeing her as a good friend, though he rather thought it was more than that. "Shall we then?" He smiled, causing Lizzy to become even more excited. She ran to his side and took his offered hand.

Kyo watched them. Did he dare try holding Tohru's hand? Would she see it as something weird? Before he could make up his mind, she had grabbed his hand and started walking. "Come on, Kyo," she said. "We'll be left behind if we don't keep up!"

Kyo blinked but didn't pull away, walking beside her. At least she didn't want to hold onto him the way Lizzy was holding on to Ciel. That would cause all kinds of problems that neither would want to deal with. Paula followed behind.

Sebastian began telling them the history of the palace as they walked, pointing out various sections as they passed them, must to Ciel's amusement, though the young earl knew he was doing it more for Tohru and Kyo's benefit than for any other reason. Well, and his love for pointing out things like that. He was showing off a bit, though, Ciel thought.

Up ahead, there appeared to be a gathering of some sort, though Ciel could not immediately determine the reason. But that a group so large should be there was definitely out of the usual. "Sebastian," he said quietly and the butler looked towards the crowd ahead, then back to Ciel, who nodded.

Tohru blinked as Sebastian moved away. "Where's Mr. Sebastian going," she asked as the party stopped to wait.

Ciel smiled his fake smile again, giving the appearance that everything was well. "I sent him to inquire after the crowd ahead. He should be back momentarily."

Lizzy moved over to Tohru's side, letting Ciel's arm go. Her fiancée seemed more intent on watching what was going on ahead of them than on talking with her, and Tohru was usually more than willing to talk.

Kyo let go of Tohru's hand to move up by Ciel. "You don't think it's a demonstration or something, do you," he asked the younger boy, who shrugged, continuing to watch.

Paula looked around, moving closer to the two males of the group. Her mistress and the other young lady were talking animatedly. She turned her back for five seconds, then realized that the chatter behind her had stopped. She looked behind her to make sure everything was well. She let out a strangled sound as she turned completely around. "Miss Elizabeth!"

Both Ciel and Kyo whirled around at her outburst. They both let out cries of dismay. Both girls were gone.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel's eyes went wide. He looked quickly back and forth, hoping they'd just wandered off a short distance, but he couldn't see them.

"Tohru!" Kyo did the same, with the same result. "Damn it! Where are you!" He started to move away, looking around the corner they'd turned only a few minutes ago, but couldn't see them.

Ciel stopped and looked back towards the crowd, which was dispersing. This didn't feel right. "Sebastian!"

Kyo ran back to where Ciel and Paula were standing. He was breathing hard and had to taken a moment to catch his breath. "I went all the way down to the corner but I couldn't see them," he confessed.

Paula swooned. Sebastian arrived in time to catch her. He set her gently against the stone wall of the palace gates.

Ciel ground his teeth. This was getting out of hand. They were beginning to create a scene. "Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth and Tohru have disappeared. Find them, and send Tanaka. We need to get Paula out of the sun."

Sebastian inclined a bow. "Yes, My Lord." He seemed to disappear in a flash.

The young earl slammed his cane against the cobblestones. "Damn!" How had this happened? He'd only looked away for a moment, a slight distraction. But apparently that was all the time that had been needed. He tried to recall anything that might have aroused suspicions, anything out of place but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't even flinch when, no more than a few minutes later, Sebastian returned.

Sebastian bowed on one knee. "My apologies, Young Master. I could not find any trace of them. It's as though they simply vanished into thin air. Whoever is responsible for this crime is obviously no amateur."

Ciel cussed again. How could they just vanish? No one vanished without a trace. No one.

Kyo eyed the butler warily. How was it possible for the man to investigate thoroughly enough to say there were no traces, and send for the carriage in so short an amount of time? It just wasn't humanly possible. For one, they'd left the carriage a good ten-minute walk behind them. And, unless the man was lying or just assuming, there was no way he could know for sure that the two girls had just vanished as if they didn't exist.

Ciel looked deep in thought. "Sebastian, do you think it possible for their disappearance and the disappearances of the other young ladies to be related somehow?"

The butler contemplated. "I suppose it is indeed possible. I cannot recollect any other incidents that have occurred recently that might fit the modus operandi, unless this is an isolated incident."

The earl scowled. "If this is an isolated incident, it's possible that they were after me somehow. If that's the case, we should hear from the kidnappers before too long. They'll probably send word to the manor, but only if that is the case. Either way, I don't like it."

Sebastian frowned. "Nor do I. I am tempted to believe it is more likely an unrelated incident, but I can't be sure either. The women previously targeted were all of the lower class and not well known so it does not quite fit either. Whichever be the case, we likely will not hear for a few hours, unless this was a well planned crime, which I find to be less than likely as this outing had only been planned the night before and was not publicly announced."

"That doesn't give us much to go on, either way," Ciel had to admit.

Sebastian had to agree. "No it does not. What will you do, Young Master? Stay in town and continue to investigate the other disappearances in hopes they are related, or return home, hoping someone will send for a ransom?"

At that moment, Tanaka pulled up with the carriage. After setting the brake, he climbed down from the driver's seat. "Young Master," he said as he bowed formally. "Mr. Sebastian told me what has happened."

Kyo's ears pricked up as Tanaka confirmed that Sebastian had indeed gone and informed the other man. But how was it possible? Even if he'd run, there was no way, and the butler hadn't been out of breath when he'd returned.

Ciel sighed. "For now, let's move Paula inside the carriage," he instructed both men. "I need to think for a moment."

The two men gently lifted and carried Lizzy's servant to the carriage and set her inside while Ciel paced back and forth, thinking. Either way, the results looked to be few and far between. Of course, it was always possible that a certain someone had overheard or been told something about either case.

Ciel stopped pacing to stare directly at Sebastian, who stood waiting by the carriage door. "Sebastian, have Tanaka take Paula back to the manor. We will continue on foot to the Undertaker's place where we will inquire about both cases. Also, call the Manor and instruct Bard to keep an eye open for any ransom demands. We will return before nightfall."

The butler bowed. "Very good, Young Master. I will attend to it immediately." He went to find the nearest telephone.

Having been given his orders, Tanaka regained his seat on the driving board and set the carriage in motion, heading back to the Manor.

Kyo chewed on the inside of his cheek. Apparently they'd forgotten about him. Well, he'd fix that. "So, who's this Undertaker and how is he supposed to help find Tohru?"

Ciel looked over, taken from his thoughts. He knew he'd been forgetting something. "I suppose there's no helping it," he thought to himself. "The Undertaker is a friend of mine. He usually has good information. It's possible he has heard something about this kidnapping or about other kidnappings of young women that may or may not be connected."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I gathered that much," he grouched. "It's not like I've been standing here the entire time or anything."

"There's no need to be impolite about it," Ciel reprimanded. "You're not the only one who has lost someone today. Don't forget that."

Kyo crossed his arms in a huff. "Whatever. Just don't forget that you're not the only one here."

Ciel chose to ignore that comment. Instead, he began tapping his cane against the stones as he watched the various carriages and pedestrians coming and going. Sebastian was taking his dear, sweet time.

The butler finally returned. "My apologies for taking so long," he said first off before Ciel could make any comments. "Bard required me to repeat the information twice before everything was understood completely. He has not yet heard anything from the kidnappers but will keep an eye and ear open and will send word should anything turn up."

The earl nodded. "Good. We should get moving as well. Come, Sebastian." He turned around, heading in the direction they'd originally come from. "The Undertaker may have all the time in the world but we do not."

Sebastian waited politely for Kyo to follow after the earl before taking up the rear. He kept a sharp eye as they walked.

* * *

 

Kyo stared in shock at the outside of the shop. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie or a haunted house. Tohru would definitely be scared to enter such a place. He sighed. Well, she was part of the reason he was there. "Let's get this over with," he said as Ciel and Sebastian turned back to look at him questioningly.

They walked into the shop and Kyo knew Tohru would definitely not like that place. Coffins were everywhere. It looked rather creepy inside, and dark.

Ciel walked to the middle of the room, his expression stern. "Undertaker! Are you here? I need information!"

A rather crazy kind of laughing seemed to be coming from one of the coffins. "Heh heh heh! If it isn't the little Earl Phantomhive!" The coffin lid creaked open and the gray-garbed undertaker sat up from the cushions. He got out of the coffin, still smiling. "You know the price for information, little earl."

Ciel bit back a snide remark. "Very well. Sebastian…"

Kyo took that opportunity to step forward. " Hey, what's with the whole coffin sleeping thing? Are you some kind of crypt keeper or something?"

The Undertaker turned to look at the orange-haired boy. "What? Who's this? A new friend, Earl? He looks an interesting type. Is he good for a laugh?"

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. Kyo was ruining everything. "Who knows," he said sharply. "So far, I don't think anything he's done is amusing."

Kyo bristled. "Hey! It's not my fault things turned out this way! It's not like I wanted to join this crazy circus of yours! It makes fighting a pack of boars seem tame in comparison! At least I knew what I was up against! Ever since we got here, we've only been jerked around so don't be getting all high and mighty!"

"Oh ho, little Earl," the Undertaker said, watching with interest. "He's definitely a feisty one. Why don't you just let it all out, lad? He can take it!"

Ciel glared at the Undertaker. "Don't encourage him!"

Kyo clenched a fist as he moved closer to Ciel. "Heh! As if I needed it! You're always acting like you don't care, hiding behind that patch of yours like it's a badge. Well, even if you don't care, I do! You should try showing some real emotion for a change! It would do you some good!"

Ciel turned to him, stung, but he wasn't about to show it. Instead, he lashed back. "What, and wear it like a badge the way you do?" He was tempted to hit him with his cane. This was pointless and was getting them nowhere fast.

"Well, at least I show something real! It's obviously you like Elizabeth and yet you don't show it!" Kyo leaned over Ciel, dwarfing him as he glared down.

Ciel glared up. "And you're one to talk? If you're so high and might, why don't you prove it?"

Kyo was more than eager to jump into a karate stance. "Bring it! I'll mop the floor with you!'

Their little spat was interrupted by the Undertaker bursting out laughing, shocking both. "My but that's something you don't see every day! Who knew you'd find someone to be your match, eh, Lord Phantomhive? I'll have to write this one down in my diary!" He continued to laugh.

Sebastian looked at the two boys with raised eyebrows. Inside, he was smirking. Well, someone had finally stood up to Ciel. Who would have thought it would be the time traveling stranger? And though things could have gone ugly, he'd been right in not interfering, though he'd have to keep an eye out, just in case the boy's temper flared in a less than appropriate way in the future.

The Undertaken sat down on the coffin he'd vacated, still chuckling. "You should bring this young man more often," he commented. "He's quite amusing. So, what did you want to know, little earl?"

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself, trying to convince himself to not order Sebastian to maim Kyo. He let out his breath, then took a deep one. "I understand a lot of young women have been disappearing as of late, mostly those of the lower class. I wondered if you knew anything about it, or if any such women had recently come into your shop."

The Undertaker's eyes lit up. "Ah! So you're after that case, are you? I have seen a few women lately who appear to have died of natural causes from the onset, though they also seemed to have died rather painfully. Not many, though. A few here, a few there. I had one yesterday, in fact. No physical injuries or foreign substances. One would almost think they died of heart attacks, but that's a lot of heart failure."

Ciel stiffened. Was this what they'd been looking for originally? "How many, and where were they found?"

The Undertaker seemed to think for a moment, tilting his head to one side. "Now let me think. How many? Over the past few weeks, I'd say about five, all younger, no older than twenty-five. But they were all found in different locations, scattered one might say. Like flower petals." He chuckled to himself.

Kyo scowled. What an unreliable way of getting information, he thought as he folded his arms and sat down on a coffin. He couldn't see any chairs anywhere and Ciel seemed to not mind sitting on a coffin either. He rather thought it morbid but didn't say anything.

Sebastian had chosen to stand. "And where exactly were they found," he inquired politely.

Undertaker turned to face him. "Here and there. One was down on the Thames near the Chinese shipping companies. Another was found out in a field. Another in a ditch down in Grace Church Street. The other two were found behind warehouses in different directions."

The butler mused. None of the locations seemed to be related, except for maybe the warehouses. But it was something to investigate. Perhaps it had only been a convenient place to relieve someone of the bodies. But they still didn't know if it was related to Elizabeth and Tohru's kidnapping.

Ciel rather agreed. "And you wouldn't happen to know anything about their disappearances? Or that of any others?"

The Undertaker stood and moved to a replica of a skull and began playing with it. "I've heard of such disappearances as of late, though more have disappeared than have come my way. Though you probably already know this, most of the women who disappeared had no place to call their own, displaced souls at the end of their ropes, so to speak. And most of them were not originally from here, traveling in hopes of finding a place to belong one might say."

Kyo almost stood up. He and Tohru hadn't come from England. Was that a reason, somehow? He looked over at Ciel and Sebastian, who had exchanged glances.

Ciel leaned forward. "Have you heard of any recent disappearances, Undertaker? Any at all?"

The old man's eyes lit up even more as he peered out from under his mat of gray hair. "I have, but you already know about those two, eh, little Earl? Unlike the others, mostly, though. Not lower class, not unknown, but displaced in a way."

Ciel went pale. "You don't mean…"

The Undertaker grinned playfully. "Oh, you've guessed already? Yes, Earl, it was them, your little Lizzy and his friend. They disappeared in the same manner as the others. Word travels fast, you see, when you have the right connections."

Ciel and Kyo stood in shock at the same time. "Do you know where they are, Undertaker," Ciel asked urgently. "Do you have any idea at all?"

The Undertaker scratched his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I don't know where, but I'm sure you can find out if you try hard enough." He turned back to his anatomy models, playing with them.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any other information from the man, Ciel bowed stiffly in thanks. "Sebastian, hire a carriage to take Kyo and myself home, then go investigate the locations where those women were found."

Sebastian looked up in surprise. The Young Master did not usually hire carriages. His anxiety must be great, combined with an unwillingness, perhaps, to not be caught in the web being spun around them. Or, perhaps, he hoped to discover something back in the solitude of his own study. He bowed. "Yes, My Lord."


	13. Attack and Revelations

The moment Bard saw the carriage pull up to the Mansion, he was running out the door, despite Tanaka having told him to wait. "Young Master!" He stood at attention just outside the carriage as the driver got down and opened the door for the earl and his companion. "Any news?"

Ciel sighed. "No. But I take it there is none to report to me either?"

Bard's cigarette bounced as he spoke. "Sorry, no. No one's called asking for a ransom or anything. It's been pretty quiet. Well, unless you count Paula going into hysterics."

Ciel pursed his lips. "And Sebastian's not back yet?" He started walking towards the door of the manor.

Bard scratched his ear. "Not that I've seen, but he's always quiet and such. Sometimes it's hard to tell."

Kyo followed after them as they talked about the butler, which put his own mind back to thinking about the man. There was no possible way the guy was human, at least not a normal one. He'd seen the guy dart away as soon as they were safely in the carriage. He'd moved so fast it was almost hard to follow him. No one moved that fast, not even Kagura and she was fast.

Tanaka greeted them with a bow inside the main entryway. "Young Master, would you care to freshen up before the evening meal?" Finni stood beside him at attention. "Until Mr. Sebastian's return, I will attend you and have asked Finni to attend to master Kyo."

Ciel nodded. It had been a long and fruitless day. He still felt uneasy about things, unsettled in a way. He didn't believe that they had much time to figure things out, but he couldn't tell his fears to Tanaka. And with Sebastian not there, he didn't really feel like indulging those fears to Kyo. His guest didn't need any more fuel for his fire. He just hoped that the outburst he'd experienced back at the Undertaker's was merely a result of the pressure from certain events.

Kyo glared. Things were definitely not going well, but he followed the gardener up to his room. Maybe he could pump him for some information about the butler, he decided. After all, the guy worked with him. And even though figuring out what had happened to Tohru was important, he felt a niggling feeling that Sebastian needed to be investigated as well.

Finni closed the door to Kyo's room as he followed the orange-haired boy in. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do in this situation as he noticed Kyo immediately toss off his jacket and the hat he'd been wearing. Maybe he should pour him some water so he could wash his face?

He was in the process of pouring the water into a basin when Kyo whirled around from the window where he'd been glaring out at space.

"Hey."

The water splashed, spilling out onto the table. Finni stopped in shock. He'd get yelled at for sure!

Realizing he'd startled the gardener, Kyo threw the jacket at him. "Use that," he ordered.

Finni set the pitcher down and took the jacket as ordered, using it to mop up the water, wondering if using it was really all right, but the guest had told him to and he could use that excuse if anyone asked. He just hoped he wouldn't get yelled at for it later.

Kyo debated, feeling a bit flustered but still uptight. He ran one hand through his hair. If Tohru were there, she'd ask him to apologize. "Hey, sorry for startling you. It's just a lot has happened and when things are out of my control I get angry. And when she's not here, I get even more angry."

Finni stopped to stare at him. Was this guest apologizing to him? Had a guest ever done that before? Was it okay? "Ah! No! It's my fault! Don't worry about it," he said quickly, in case Sebastian happened to step in. He'd expect perfect hospitality no matter the circumstances.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Hey, come on. Don't be so uptight. I just apologized, okay? If you really feel sorry about it, why don't you tell me a few things?"

Finni blinked at him. "A few things? Like what?"

Kyo decided he'd better tread a little more carefully. "How about you tell me about Sebastian. I mean, he's not exactly a typical guy or anything. What can he do?"

"Oh!" Finni suddenly became excited. "Mr. Sebastian is amazing! Bard often compares him to some guy called Superman! It's like he can do anything twice as fast as anyone! He's the most amazing cook! And even though the rest of us are clumsy, he keeps the Manor spotless!"

Put in a nickel and get a dollar's worth, Kyo thought as Finni continued to express Sebastian's many qualities. A superman, able to do everything despite the others' bumbling idiocies. Someone who was almost always with Ciel. Someone who could sometimes be as scary as a devil when he was angry, and yet someone who seemed to clearly enjoy doing what he was doing.

Finni kept going on and on. "And he really seems to like cats! Though the Young Master is allergic and all. It's like he has this soft spot for them."

Kyo thought of the irony. That was probably why he'd been allowed inside in the first place that stormy night when he was in cat form, because Sebastian had a deep love for cats. Well, he supposed he should be grateful for that much. Slowly he was building an interesting image of this man. Super human strength and speed, intuition and reflexes to match. There was no way such a man could exist. He was definitely not human, but if he wasn't human, what was he?

He hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to various legends and such growing up. He'd been too busy being angry about his fate, though some childhood stories popped up in his memories now and again, mostly stories of night creatures and… demons…. Was that the answer?

"Ah!"

Kyo startled from thought at Finni's exclamation. "What?"

Finni was looking at the clock. "You're going to be late for dinner! And I haven't finished my chores for the day! Mr. Sebastian's going to be so mad!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. Was that all? "Fine. I can find my way down without you so just go do whatever." He had enough information to at least get him going. If he had to, he'd stop by the library after he'd eaten, but the idea of Sebastian being, possibly, a demon was definitely an intriguing one. He wondered if it was true or if he was just letting his paranoia get to him.

* * *

 

Kyo walked into the dining room and stopped in surprise. Ciel was already sitting at the table, but Sebastian was by his side. Trying to act nonchalant, he thrust his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to the table.

Sebastian stood straight after having bent slightly to place Ciel's plate before him. He smiled knowingly as he moved to meet Kyo at his chair, sliding it in slightly after the boy had sat down. He then placed a plate of food in front of him with a slight bow. "Please enjoy the meal," he said simply before returning to Ciel's side.

Kyo picked at his plate, the silence echoing in the room as Ciel ate his food. It was too quiet. Where had the butler been? When had he returned? And what had he found out? So many questions floated in the air around him that he wasn't sure how long he could take it.

Ciel sipped his drink. Sebastian had only just returned and hadn't said a word to him. What was he waiting for? And then Kyo had entered the room and been served and they were still sitting in silence, though it was something he could stand. If Sebastian had not yet said anything, it was possible he didn't have anything yet to tell. He patted his lips with his napkin.

Sebastian stood silently. The clock ticked audibly from down the hall. Kyo had left the door open. A slight breeze blew across the room. "Pardon me," he said, excusing himself to shut the door, then returned to his place by Ciel's side.

The sound of cutlery hitting against china continued. Other than that, there was very little sound. It was getting on Kyo's nerves. With every passing moment, he felt more and more agitated. Were they keeping things from him? Was there nothing to report? Was Sebastian a demon or a human? These questions kept swimming around and around in his head in an angry storm cloud of thought.

With each passing second, he felt more and more angry. He chewed his food without tasting, gulping it down after only chewing a few times, reaching blindly for what was on his plate.

Ciel continued to eat his food as well, deep in thought. He was trying to figure out ways that someone could have kidnapped the two girls so quickly and without any trace. He wasn't having much success. Outside of having a lot of people involved, or something supernatural, nothing fit. But did this even have anything to do with the other disappearances? He still wasn't sure.

Kyo suddenly slammed his silverware onto the table, his fist clenched around the knife handle. He stood abruptly, his chair scraping across the floor. He had to know. He had to find out. "Ah!" he yelled out.

Ciel looked up as Kyo slammed his silverware down. His eyes went wide seeing him running full out at him with a knife in his hands. Had he lost it? "SEBAST-!"

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was in motion, moving to intercept the orange-haired boy. A second later, he had him by the waist and partly over his shoulder as he moved halfway across the room without pausing.

Kyo felt the air suddenly being knocked from his lungs as Sebastian moved impossibly fast, removing him from the immediate area of the table and Ciel. He hadn't even thought before he acted. It had been a split second decision, and in less time than it had taken for him to begin, he was away from the situation.

His eyes went wide in shock. His muscles, already tensed, plunged the knife into Sebastian's back without him telling them to, or even thinking about telling them to do so. His mouth gaped open as he tried to breathe again.

Sebastian groaned slightly as the knife slid past a few ribs, but it was a minor wound in comparison to others he'd received in the past. He continued to firmly hold the boy above the ground, his feet dangling. He could feel his hostage's muscles tense and tighten, sense the emotions going through him through his sense of smell. He wasn't likely going to do anything for at least a moment, the butler decided.

Kyo found his lungs again. He was panting, sweat dropping off of him, his eyes still wide, hand still clenching the knife embedded in Sebastian's back.

Ciel stared at him in shock as well. Why had he suddenly done that? Why did he look shocked at it as well? He had to have snapped, reason leaving him, only know to return. That was the only explanation.

Sebastian turned enough that he could look at Ciel. "Young Master, are you all right? He did not harm you?"

Ciel shook his head.

"What would you have me do with this rather... impulsive guest?"

Ciel closed his eyes, masking his face over with unconcern. When he opened his eyes, they were masked as well. "I'm fine. Let him go. I think he's as shocked by what he did as we are."

Sebastian looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure, Young Master? He did just try to harm you."

Ciel set his jaw. "I'm sure, Sebastian. Release him."

Sebastian turned back. "Yes, My Lord." He slung Kyo around, making him let go of the knife by force, and set him on the ground where he seemed to almost crumple, still in shock. The butler took the knife still embedded in his back and pulled it out. "What a mess," he sighed as blood dripped from the utensil.

Kyo heaved on the floor. His mind was trying to catch up to what had just happened. Impossible speed. Impossible reflexes. Relatively unaffected by the knife he'd inadvertently stabbed into his flesh. He had to be that. He had to be. There was no other explanation. "What... are... you...?"

Sebastian looked down at the orange-haired boy, his eyes oh so red, his expression unreadable. "I am one hell of a butler."

The words tumbled around in Kyo's brain, clicking into place. It was true. All of it. "A demon," he almost croaked. "I knew it."

Ciel slid from his chair, his shoes clacking against the floor as he walked over. It would seem that he had seriously underestimated this pawn. Considering he came from an entirely different chess set, it shouldn't have been surprising. After all, he seemed to have been dealt a hand of the supernatural himself, with being cursed and everything. He stopped in front of Kyo.

Sebastian watched Ciel, wondering what he was going to do. He almost let out an audible protest as the boy removed the patch from his eye. Was it wise to reveal such a thing at this time? But it was not his to question.

Ciel dropped the patch at Kyo's feet. "It's true. Sebastian is a demon, and I am his master. I called him from the depths of hell as I was dying three years ago. In exchange for a chance to avenge myself, I am giving him my soul." He opened his right eye to clearly show the sign of his contract.

Kyo flinched as he saw the star-shaped design on the earl's eye.

"Since you know what he is, I assume you know what he is capable of doing,"  
Ciel continued coldly. "He will not let anyone end my life before my own mission is finished. I don't know what you intended with your little game but he could have easily ended things for you and then you would never have the chance to rescue your friend."

Kyo grit his teeth. It was true and he knew it. Sebastian could kill him in an instant and he'd probably not even know it had happened until it was already done. Standing up, he brushed off his clothes and picked up Ciel's patch, handing it back to him with barely visible trembling hands. "You might want that back," he said somewhat snidely. "You probably don't want just anyone to know about your little contract, just like I don't want anyone else to know about my curse."

Ciel looked evenly up at him as he took back the patch. "I think I understand you perfectly, Mr. Sohma."

Kyo stood firmly staring back. "No more secrets, not between us. We both got someone we care about missing."

Ciel agreed. "Very well. But I expect you to keep our secret as we will keep yours. Don't even tell Tohru or Elizabeth when we find them. They don't need to know about it."

"Heh," Kyo scoffed. "Tohru probably already knows, even though she'll deny it to the hilt and tell herself she doesn't have a clue. She may be dense, but she catches on to things you wouldn't expect."

He turned to include Sebastian in the conversation. "Hey, no hard feelings? I mean, I didn't intend to, you know, stab you or anything. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just suddenly was running with that knife like someone had possessed me or something."

Sebastian smiled wryly. "I thought it might be something like that," he said calmly. "Though, the next time you endanger my master's life, I will not simply remove you from the temptation."

Kyo felt chills run up and down his back. He knew the butler meant it. But there was something he definitely didn't get. "Hey, since you're so wonderful and have all of these insane abilities, why can't you find even a single clue about who took Tohru and Lizzy, or even where they are now?"

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. Kyo had a point, though he also knew the demon wasn't without some limitations and he had to have something to go off of. "Unless you did discover something," he said, slightly accusingly.

Sebastian sighed. "I regret that I have yet to discover anything of real importance. It is true I investigated the locations where the bodies were found, but there were no clues that would allow me to trace them back to a common point. I must therefore conclude that they are either not related to the case at hand, or the culprits behind the crimes are far more clever than we usually deal with."

Kyo blinked. "Usually? You mean you do stuff like this all the time?"

Ciel sighed. Well, there was another cat out of the bag. And dinner was getting cold, not that he had much of an appetite left, which was kind of disappointing. He'd been looking forward to dessert. "I'm also the Queen's Watchdog, the one who takes care of the dirt under the carpet, so to speak. I keep the Underworld in check and take care of those deeds the Queen doesn't want to dirty her hands with."

Kyo couldn't help but stare in shock this time. Ciel was only thirteen! And he was expected to go into the depths of the scum of England and get rid of it? He tried to imagine some of his cousins doing something similar and couldn't. Well, maybe Hiro would try but he couldn't see him succeeding very well. Tohru would be appalled. "But that's…!"

Ciel walked back towards his chair. "Unorthodox? It's what the Phantomhive family has done for generations. Blood. Mayhem. Kidnappings. Murder. Everything you can possibly think of. I even had a hand in stopping Jack the Ripper."

Kyo felt himself getting angry again. No one should subject a kid to stuff like that. No one. "Jack the Ripper? Are the people here all insane! You're just a snot nosed kid! You should be out playing and enjoying life! Not chasing down serial killers and who knows what else! No kid should be subjected to stuff like that!"

Ciel stopped, turning back with a cold expression. "I was forced to watch my parents being brutally murdered. I was tortured and sold into slavery. I have already experienced every depravity humanity has to offer. Cleaning up the Queen's filth is small in comparison to what I've been through and already seen."

And Kyo thought he'd had it bad! A mother who had committed suicide. Being tormented by his relations on all sides and accused of murdering her. Being responsible for the death of Tohru's mother... Nothing in comparison to what this younger boy had gone through, and was probably still being forced to go through. He couldn't even imagine it without wanting to be sick.

Seeing Kyo turn a slight shade of green, Sebastian cleared his throat. "I will resume my investigation again immediately."

Ciel regained his seat. "Wait until after I've gone to bed. Who knows, I might need you for something."


	14. Waiting

It was dark, too dark to see anything with any sense of clarity. Tohru squinted anyway, trying to make out the various shapes around her. She had no idea where she was or why. She couldn't clearly remember what had happened either.

"Tohru?" Elizabeth called out, her voice filled with fear. "Is that you?"

Tohru tried to discover what direction Lizzy's voice was coming from. "Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" She didn't think she'd been injured herself. At least she didn't feel any pain, but she couldn't move. Strong cords bound her legs and arms.

Lizzy shivered. "I'm scared," she admitted, tears wetting her cheeks. "What happened? What are they going to do with us? Do you think they'll do terrible things? Why hasn't someone come to rescue us! I want Ciel!"

Tohru tried to make comforting noises, but without knowing exactly where the other girl was, she couldn't do much more than that. "Shh… I'm sure they'll be looking for us. Kyo's really good at finding people." After all, he'd found her after she'd moved to her grandfather's house that one time back when she'd first met him.

She vaguely remembered that they had been out sightseeing with the others when suddenly something had come from behind and covered her mouth. After that, everything had blurred. Maybe they'd drugged her and her companion? She wasn't sure. Kyo had always said she needed to not space out of something like this would happen. She just hoped she had the chance to tell him he had been right about that.

Around both girls, the sound of groans and breathing could be heard. How many others were in that room with them? Tohru didn't know but she definitely didn't like it. But her determination was not going to let her break down when a younger girl was counting on her. She had to be strong for her, at least until help came.

* * *

 

Ciel was awake long after Sebastian had left. The manor was dark, the moon hidden behind clouds. Where was Elizabeth? Was she somewhere warm? Was she in immediate danger? The various possibilities kept him from sleeping. What was he missing?

Various possibilities floated around in his head, each one less plausible. He just hoped that Sebastian would have something the next time he came back. If not, he might break down and show more emotion than he was willing. Either way, it was going to be a long night.

Kyo stared up at the ceiling. Why was he still there, waiting for something to happen instead of going out and doing something about it? Tohru was in danger. They had no clues. He could at least be looking. He scowled at his own inefficiency. It was maddening.

True, he'd learned some very important things, like Sebastian's true nature. But all of that didn't get him any closer to figuring out what to do about Tohru missing. Not to mention the little time traveling issue. He had to figure out how to get them home again once he'd found her. It was all insane and he hated it. There had to be a way to make it all fit back together again.

* * *

 

Morning came. Both Ciel and Kyo yawned hugely as they left their respective rooms and made their way down to breakfast. Tanaka had assisted Ciel that morning, and Finni had tried to assist Kyo, though the older of the two hadn't needed or wanted the additional help.

They yawned at each other as they entered the breakfast room and took their respective seats while platters of eggs and bacon were placed in front of them.

Kyo glanced over at Ciel and half snorted. "You too, eh? You'd think they'd have paid more attention and at least screamed or something." Hadn't he warned Tohru to be more diligent about not spacing off? Okay, so he'd added that it wasn't always necessary when he was there. Crap.

Ciel grumbled over his eggs as he checked the newspaper. No new disappearances were reported. That was something at least. Then it hit him. No new disappearances. He hadn't told the authorities about Elizabeth or Tohru. Perhaps it was related after all! His fork clattered against his dish as he dropped it.

Hearing the sound, Kyo looked up and saw Ciel's expression, one of shock and comprehension at the same time. "What?"

Ciel's lips formed a determined line. "They are connected, the disappearing women and our missing ladies. They have to be. Disappeared without a trace, quicker than seems possible. There's something supernatural about this and I don't like it."

Supernatural. Great. Kyo scowled. Hadn't they already had enough of that already? After all, he was cursed, Sebastian was a demon. What else would pop out of the woodwork? Shinigami? That idea really did make him want to snort. It was stupid. "Right. Whatever you say."

Ciel rolled his eyes. The cat boy would learn soon enough. Apparently being cursed alone hadn't taught him that there were others out there that most didn't see. But he wasn't sure if they were dealing with the supernatural or not, though it seemed the more likely of the two. He just hoped Sebastian would be able to tell them something when he returned, if he returned. He dismissed the thought. Sebastian always returned. It was a promise and their contract demanded it. He'd come when he had news.

* * *

 

For whatever reason, Tohru had been in and out of it for a while. It was almost as though someone had pumped gas into the room, sleeping gas, though that couldn't be right. Why would someone do that? She blinked her eyes open, realizing she was still tied up, but it was lighter out now and she was still not gagged. "Lizzy?"

She looked around and almost gasped. There were quite a few other girls in the room, some older than her, others younger. All of them seemed to be wearing clothes less fine than her own. Who were they? Why were they there? Whoever they were, they were all asleep and all bound.

Sounds came from behind a door at the end of the room, masculine grunts. She cowered, afraid of what would happen next, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it either.

The door opened and two rough looking men entered the room. "Which one," the first asked and the second grunted.

"Doesn't matter, someone from the front." He headed towards one of the women nearest the door.

The other pointed towards Tohru. "How about her?"

The second man looked up. "Nah. She's special. She's for later. This one'll do. Help me, will ya?" He took the woman by her shoulders while the other man took her feet. "Heavy, this one."

They dragged the unconscious girl out of the room, closing the door behind them. The sound of a key grating in a lock followed, then footsteps, then nothing.

Tohru wasn't sure what was going on, or what that exchange meant but she suddenly felt very afraid. "I have to get out of here," she decided but couldn't see any way out besides the door and she couldn't move from the knots that bound her.

* * *

 

Sebastian moved stealthily. It was much easier to move like this, unburdened by human form as he went from shadow to shadow. He'd caught a rumor of something that might be related. Knowing that he had already been out all night investigating, only to find this one crumb, spurred him on. He would not return to his master empty handed. He paused behind some large barrels on the docks. Two men were talking.

"Can't believe he'd want so many," the first one, heavier built than the other, said. "What's he want, a harem or something?"

The other, shorter and more unsavory looking, spat. "Nah, I hear he just likes em that way, if you know what I mean." He laughed. "Doesn't matter to me so long as we get paid what was promised."

Heavy laughed. "Yeah. I think we won't be needed much longer anyway. I heard he'd found the last one he needed yesterday, two for the price of one, actually, right down by the Palace."

Short laughed at that. "Must be a real lady!" They walked off, cackling at each other.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. There was no mistake about it. They had to be referring to the kidnapping of Lady Elizabeth and Tohru. But did their comments about not being needed much longer mean the monster behind this was finished collecting girls? Or just that those two were not needed? Well, he'd have to investigate this more thoroughly, he decided, shadowing them.

* * *

 

Lunch time. It was a droll prospect, Ciel thought as he barely touched his food, not that it was all that edible anyway, Bard's cooking that was. What was time worth anyway? And why did it just keep slipping through his fingers? He felt so useless just sitting there, pretending that everything was fine, knowing that everyone knew it wasn't and that there wasn't much he could do about it either way.

Kyo had one elbow on the table, his head resting on that hand as he played with the contents of his plate. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, but it wasn't really edible. He couldn't blame Ciel for not trying it. It was worse than Yuki's cooking! He started to ting the tines of his fork.

Ciel looked up in irritation. "Will you stop doing that? It's annoying." He swung his feet freely from his chair. He was always too short for most chairs, even with the heels. It was the only outward sign of his more than usual aggravation.

Kyo sat up, removing his elbows from the table. "Fine. Whatever. Let's all just sit here and pretend that everything's fine and dandy and that nothing's wrong. Let's go on and act like nothing bad's going to happen and we're all just enjoying a nice picnic in the park. Like hell we will! Wake up already, will you! If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!"

Ciel ground his teeth. Didn't the stupid foreigner know he felt the same way? He was itching to go out and do something, anything. But what could he do? "We need to wait for Sebastian."

Kyo crowed. "Sebastian? Right! He may be a demon but even he's having trouble finding out anything! I say we head out and tear down every building until we find them!" He was on his feet, fists held up in the air as he talked animatedly.

Was this the kind of thing Tohru had to put up with on a constant basis, Ciel wondered. Just watching him made him feel drained. "And what good would that do? You'd have a bunch of torn down buildings for your trouble, along with a good deal of upset people. No, we wait. Don't underestimate Sebastian's abilities."

Kyo didn't sit back down immediately, but looped around to the back of his chair and fiddled with the woodwork. "Yeah? And what's so great about them? Sure he's really fast and really strong and can kill anything he wants in a heartbeat, but how does that get us what we want or need? What good is a demon anyway?"

Ciel scoffed. "What good is a demon? Don't you know that they can go to places that others cannot? They can become the shadows themselves if they wanted to. Their strength lies in fear. Most people dread even the possibility of coming in contact with one."

"Fear? Heh. What good is that?" He retook his seat with a huff, both elbows on the table.

Ciel chose to ignore his companion's rude table manners. "Fear, when used in the right way, can induce all kinds of desirable responses, like answers. Of course, it helps knowing that if you refuse to do the demon's will, he'll eat your soul."

Kyo almost choked. Eat your soul? He suddenly felt really glad knowing that Sebastian was under Ciel's orders. He never wanted to have to worry about the possibility. The very idea was enough to make anyone look at shadows as though they held something menacing, and perhaps they did.

The man's eyes were wide as he tried to swallow. Sweat poured off of him. "Don't! Don't hurt me! I promise! I'll give you anything you want! Just don't eat me!"

Sebastian smiled at the man he held by the collar, dangling him above the ground by a foot. He really was a short one. The other had been less cooperative and now lay in a crumbled heap. "Now why would I eat you? I only want to reclaim something of mine that you helped take away. That's not so bad, is it?" His grin revealed pointed teeth. "Now, tell me about those women you helped abduct."

The man screamed, struggling, but it was like a marionette hung from its stand, a useless action. "I don't know what he wanted with them! Honest! He just promised us wealth if we helped take in some women without leaving any traces! I wasn't even one of those who did the kidnapping! I was just the lookout!"

The butler pulled the man closer to his face, making him rise even higher off the ground as his fist tightened around the man's collar. "Is that so? Then tell me, Mr. Lookout, where I might find this little harem your employer was collecting."


	15. Movement

The clock struck four. What was taking Sebastian so long? Surely it couldn't be this hard to find two missing girls! Ciel tried to concentrate on the chess pieces in front of him but found that he couldn't.

Kyo scowled at the board. "Hey, you gonna move or what? Remember, this was your idea."

Ciel frowned down at the black pieces in front of him. What should he do? Move his rook? The bishop? Or should he move the knight? There were too many options. And despite Kyo's saying he really wasn't any good at the game, he was giving the young earl his money's worth. "I'm thinking," he snapped.

Kyo leaned forward more. "Well think harder or I'm going to capture your queen." He pointed out the obvious.

Ciel ground his teeth. This game wasn't as fun as he'd hoped it would be. The similarities between that and reality were too alike for his taste. Should he move the knight?

The door to the drawing suddenly opened, causing both Kyo and Ciel to look up.

"You're late," Ciel said coldly, the black knight in his hand.

Sebastian bowed. "My apologizes, Young Master. There were a few unexpected complications to my investigation, but I believe I have a full grasp on the matter at hand."

"Did you find them?" The boy's eye twitched.

Kyo sat on the edge of his seat, not daring to interrupt, his heart thudding. This was it. Maybe they would finally take some action.

"I did not strictly find them, but I know their location, along with the identity of their captor," the butler corrected. "But I'm afraid you won't like it. I am sorry to say that they were kidnapped by a demon."

Kyo felt the hairs on his neck standing on end as he thrust out of his seat and moved towards the butler. "What do you mean they were kidnapped by a demon!"

Sebastian's expression remained smooth. "It's just as I said. Both the Lady Elizabeth and Miss Tohru have been kidnapped by a demon, someone of my own kind. It's most unusual for something of this nature to occur, but it is not unheard of. There are a great many of my kind who bore easily of waiting for someone to die, or forming a contract with a human. In fact, the majority goes and hunts particularly tasty souls without regard to any other considerations, devouring the soul right there."

Sebastian frowned. "And some demons will use humans to capture other humans who they deem to have particularly tasty souls, as seems to be the case here."

Kyo felt like gagging while Ciel looked on without comment, his expression distant. "But why Tohru! What does she have to do with any of this!"

The butler tried to remain patient as he explained. "It's true that we demons prefer complicated souls, souls crying out in anguish, such as the Young Master's was when I first met him. It gives them a certain flavor demons love. But above that, the ones we crave the most are pure souls, such as the souls our two missing ladies have, though, I must admit, Miss Tohru appears to have the more pure soul of the two. They are like the most delectable food imaginable and are generally savored, especially if one can turn them to despair right before consuming them."

Ciel looked away from Kyo, who had turned a lighter shade of pale.

"From what I can gather, they are not the only two to be taken for this purpose, as I'm sure you've already deduced." Sebastian glanced at Ciel. "Several others have been taken, mostly young women. It would seem that women tend to have the more pure soul of either gender. It is my hope, however, that this demon is a patient demon, and that he will savor each soul brought to him. If this is the case, we still have a chance of saving them."

Ciel nodded. It all made sense. Humans working with demons. "I assume you investigated this thoroughly to be sure? We cannot afford any mistakes."

Sebastian smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "Of course. I had to use some rather unconventional methods to obtain the information, but it is accurate. However, time is of the essence in such cases as these."

Ciel agreed. "We should make arrangements and leave immediately. I hope you are up for the challenge." He smirked up at his butler. Now that the course was clear, he was full of energy.

The butler bowed. "But of course."

Kyo debated. Even though the thought of going up against a demon definitely scared him senseless, the thought of losing Tohru made him feel even more. And there was no way he was going to be left behind like an old granny. "I'm coming with you."

Ciel finally sat up from his perch, leaning forward. "Impossible. Weren't you listening just now? This is to be a battle between demons. Mere humans, like us, wouldn't survive. The only reason I'm going is because of the contract. As long as Sebastian lives, and our contract stands, I am guaranteed to survive. You have no such guarantee."

The ginger-haired boy balled his hands into fists as he glared at Ciel's shorter form. "Do you really think I care about that! We're talking about Tohru! There's no way in hell I'm going to just sit back while she's in danger!"

Sebastian's face was grim. "I won't be able to adequately protect you if I am trying to rescue both the Lady Elizabeth and Miss Tohru," he said. "Especially if I am also keeping an eye on the young master. It's best if you just stay here and wait for the end result. I will restrain you if I must." He glanced at Ciel, knowing his master could make it an order and that would be that.

Kyo growled, fists clenched in anger. "I don't need your protection! You have no idea who you're dealing with! As much as I hate to admit it, I have the Curse on my side! You can't stop me!"

Ciel laughed coldly. "And would could a little orange cat do against a demon? Albeit Sebastian is rather fond of cats, but that doesn't mean this other demon will be as well. And I'd rather not sneeze my head off, as I'm sure the demon wont' either. This has gone on long enough. Sebastian, this is an order."

But before Ciel could utter the command, Kyo had moved between them and covered the earl's mouth. "You don't know anything!" Kyo practically yelled. He didn't want to admit it, or use it, but sometimes such things were necessary, and there was definitely no way he was being left behind. "I told you! I won't need your protection!"

Sebastian paused. His natural instinct to remove the threat to his master was put into check. The boy hadn't tried to harm the earl, yet. "Explain."

Kyo gulped, his heart pounding. There was no turning back now, not if he wanted to save Tohru. "It's the Curse. The cat is the only animal to have two forms. If I use the other form, it should be okay." He was trembling as he said it.

Ciel's eyes went wide. Whatever the boy was talking about, he could feel the trembling coming from Kyo's hand, still over his mouth. What could cause this reaction? What was this "other" form? And why did Kyo fear it?

Sebastian smelled hints of a strange emotion coming from Kyo. It wasn't just fear. Fear would be understandable. Were there hints of desperation? Yes, but something more, a determination beyond any he'd felt in a long time, of someone unsure of the outcome, but willing to give it everything all the same, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Perhaps he'd underestimated him after all. "Young Master, why don't we let him come?"

Ciel blinked in shock, Kyo's hand slipping from his mouth. "What?"

"Chances are he will find a way to follow us no matter what means I use to restrain him. I sense that kind of determination." He glanced at the mantle clock. "Regardless of such, we're running out of time."

Ciel debated. It was one thing for him to knowing go where demons were. It was another matter entirely for him to drag a guest there, one who had only recently learned the truth of the matter, even if he was determined. But Sebastian was right. They were running out of time. "Very well. You may accompany us. But don't expect Sebastian to protect you. And, if you fall behind, you fall. We won't come back for you, understood?"

Kyo nodded, smiling grim but determined. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go already!"

Ciel nodded and swept out of the room. "Make the appropriate arrangements immediately while I get a few things," he commanded. "Kyo, follow me."

Sebastian bowed slightly then slipped out of the room like a shadow.

"This way," Ciel said to Kyo as he walked to his own room. "I don't know what you are planning, but I'd best prepare you in the best way I have."

Once inside the outer chamber, the earl went to a dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out two pistols, handing one to Kyo. "Take it. Bullets are of little use against demons but there are others involved and it is less likely they will take kindly to having their plans interrupted. I'm sure the demon has promised them all kinds of things in exchange for their cooperation, though they are all likely just lies. All the same, they won't know that until it's too late."

Kyo took the gun with heavy hands. He wasn't used to using weapons like that. "I don't know how to use this," he admitted, the metal pressing up against his beads. But he did know how to use his hands. He gulped, still incredulous with himself that he was going to do what he'd set his mind to doing.

Ciel ignored the obvious signs of nervousness from his companion. "Let's go. Sebastian probably has the carriage waiting for us already." He grabbed his jacket and cane, putting the jacket on as he strode down the hallway, Kyo following.

* * *

 

Within an hour, the carriage pulled up in front of the industrial district and Sebastian stepped down from the high driver's seat to come around and open the door. "Young Master, we have arrived."

Ciel stepped down onto the filthy streets. "Ugh! This place? It's a rat hole!" He quickly stepped up off of the street as Kyo followed him from the carriage.

The red head looked around at the tall buildings. "They're keeping them here? This is worse than any slum I've ever seen! You sure you got the right place?"

Sebastian nodded grimly. "Just about. This way if you please. The building we seek is actually further in from the road." He strode ahead, leading them down a side alley.

* * *

 

Small ran towards the room his employer kept. He pounded on the door, sweating and shaking. No one was supposed to disturb him while he was with one of the girls, but this was an emergency. "Sir! Sir! Open up please, sir! We have problems!"

The door swung open, creaking as it did so and Small almost fell inside. He stumbled to catch his balance, only to run into a lifeless body on the floor. He recoiled.

Out of the shadows, a voice called out seductively. "What problems, Small? What could be so important that you would interrupt my pleasure?"

Small backed up a little. Even though the voice was seductive, it held a hint of malice to it that he could never get used to no matter how many times he'd heard it. Why had he gone and gotten himself involved in this mess? "Sir," he choked, "someone's coming. They got past the first line."

From the shadows, a form stirred. It seemed to take on mass as it moved, becoming a man. "Past the first line?"

Small bowed his head, not daring to look. "Yes, sir. And they're headed this way. It would appear that they know exactly where we are."

Deep purple eyes peered out at the trembling man from the dark mists. "Indeed. Well then, that changes things, doesn't it? Have those two brought to me immediately."

Small looked up. "Those two?"

White teeth flashed and shadows flailed out like a billowing cloak. "Yes, the last two."

Small continued to tremble as the shadows settled over the more solid form. "What about the others?"

The figure in the shadows smirked. "They are no longer of any use to me. Kill them, all of them. Just make sure our... guests don't make it past the main areas alive and you might have yours spared."

Small backed away hurriedly, bumping into the door. "Sir!" He fell through the opening, the door slamming shut behind him as he got up and ran to relay the instructions.

* * *

 

Kyo smiled in smug satisfaction as he knocked out the last guy. "Take that! That'll show you to mess with me!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. This one could be quite violent if he chose, he decided. To think he'd been afraid he might not be up to the challenge. But the real question was what would he do when confronted with an enraged demon? Surely they knew they were coming and time was now ticking away as fast as sand blown in the wind.

Sebastian brushed dirt off of his gloves as he finished dispatching his opponent. "Shall we continue? I believe we will likely be ambushed the moment we enter the main complex. Young Master, it might be wise for you to stay back until the way is secured."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice. Though he was good with firearms, he only had so many bullets, and he wanted to use them only when necessary. If Kyo could continue to handle himself this way against those who were human, Sebastian could take on the demon himself. "Very well. Let's go."

* * *

 

The door opened and two men entered the room where Tohru and the others were kept. The girl looked up. Were they going to drag another of the other women away? Her heart pounded as the two men skipped past those closest to the door.

"Which two again?" The taller of the two asked.

The shorter pointed towards Tohru. "Them. Once they're delivered, we can do what we want with the others." He laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh, Tohru thought as chills went up her spine. "I'll get the shorter one, you grab the other." He made his way to Lizzy while the other made his way over to her.

"What do you want with us," Tohru asked, her voice shaking. "Leave us alone!"

Tall caressed her cheek with a rough finger. "Now don't be like that," he crooned in what might have been meant as a comforting sound but was far from it. "You get the special honor of being his last ones."

Short poked Lizzy. "Hey, she's still asleep," he commented. "Well, doesn't matter. She'll wake up soon enough, won't she?" He flung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Let's go."

"Let me go!" Tohru protested as she received the same treatment, feebly pounding the man's back to no avail. The door shut behind them with a finality she did not like at all.


	16. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, this chapter is a bit...... intense in various areas. If you don't like soul-sucking demons, don't read on.

"I can hear at least half a dozen humans inside. And I sense another dozen more," Sebastian commented as he pressed his ear against the door, "Though I'm sure there are more hiding. Quite a number to have snared. What a clever demon we're dealing with. Well, there's nothing for it. Young Master, please stay back until it's safe."

Ciel nodded, fingering his pistol. Sebastian knocked the door in and he and Kyo entered, both on their guard.

"They're here!" A chorus of male voices called out, shouting. They jumped out as the two intruders stepped in. "Get em!"

Kyo yelled as he karate chopped the first person that confronted him. He imagined Yuki's face as he made contact with the next.

Sebastian skillfully jumped and knocked over several men before they were aware of what they were up against. He smirked. When would the real fun start, he wondered. He paused at the sound of gunfire, narrowly missing being hit by the bullet. So that was how they wanted to play was it?

Kyo heard the gunshot and it reminded him of the gun he had been given by Ciel. He pulled it out. How did one use this thing, he wondered, then decided not to even worry about it as he chucked it at the first person he saw with a raised rifle. It made contact, sending the man flying backwards into the wall. "Yes!"

Sebastian dispatched another set of men who had taken up firing positions against them. He deftly caught their bullets, sending them sailing back at their respective owners, ending that threat.

Kyo karate kicked another man and lurched as another moved to intercept him with a gun. A shot rang out and the man fell. The boy looked back over at the door to see Ciel holding a smoking gun. "Thanks," he yelled before another attacker took up his attention.

Sebastian took a moment to check his watch. Too long. This was taking too long. "We'd better wrap things up," he said calmly as he kneed another man in the face.

Kyo agreed as he sent a spinning kick at another assailant. "Let's go!"

* * *

 

Short and Tall dumped the two girls in the far room. Tohru grunted from the short fall, not realizing that her bonds were being removed.

Lizzy stirred. "Ugh Tohru? What's going on?" She shrunk back as she realized they were in a different room. Ahead of her, the corpse of a woman stared blankly at her. She screamed.

* * *

 

Ciel whirled at the sound of Lizzy's scream. "Elizabeth!" He ran into the room without thinking.

"Young Master!" Sebastian called out a warning as an unseen foe tried to come up behind the boy with a knife. But before he could do anything to rescue his master, Kyo flew in with a vicious kick to the man's throat that left him crumbled.

Ciel didn't seem to notice, only moving forward. "They're doing something to the girls," he yelled behind him. "We have to hurry!"

Sebastian and Kyo easily overtook the earl and ran ahead. "From here, we won't be fighting humans," the butler warned. "You'd best let me take things from here, master Kyo."

Kyo growled as he ran down the corridor. "Like hell I will! I'm going to be the one to save her! Don't underestimate me!"

Ciel was soon wheezing and Sebastian checked his speed, looking at his young charge as he stopped. "Young Master, don't push yourself. Why don't you rest here while I go on ahead?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I too will go forward. I want to be there, no matter what happens. This is an order you. Do not let those girls die no matter what happens and don't stop me from going with you."

Sebastian bowed on one knee as he looked into his master's eyes. "Yes, My Lord. It shall be as you command."

Kyo took that opportunity to catch his breath as well. "Well, looks like we need to go in guns blazing." It was now or never, he thought, his heart pounding, though not from running.

Both master and servant looked at him with some confusion. "I don't see how we can go in 'with guns blazing,' as you put it. You threw your gun away," Ciel reminded but Kyo cut him off as he pulled his sleeve away from his wrist to display his carefully guarded beads.

Determination shown in his face, a grim expression. "I told you that I'm going all the way, that you don't have to look out for me. These beads are the reason why."

Ciel blinked in disbelief. "Beads? You're secret weapon is a string of beads?"

Kyo's face went hard. "Just wait. But I do need you to look after these for a while," he said as he began to slide the beads off. "I just hope that whatever it is you've seen in the past prepares you for this. It's not going to be pretty. Make sure I get those back when it's over or Tohru won't ever be able to look me in the face again."

Ciel looked up at Kyo in confusion as he pressed the beads into his hands. What was he talking about?

With the beads removed, it didn't take long for things to start happening. Kyo suddenly hunched over as if in great pain and began to make gagging noises. Steam started to roll off of him as his skin and bones stretched, ripping his shirt. "G'AH!"

Ciel backed up in shock and Sebastian could only stare as the boy's eyes changed from his usual to a larger, purple cat iris, a rather pungent stench rolling off of his morphing flesh. The earl had to turn away to gag, covering his mouth with one hand, the beads held in the other.

It only took a minute, but when it was over, Sebastian blinked at the unexpected form Kyo had taken. It looked like the transformation had been quite painful, but he now understood why the boy had insisted he could handle himself. He wondered just how well such a form would work. This was a most unusual form, not human, but not necessarily animal either, and not demon. He'd never seen such a form before and it intrigued him. He'd have to remember to look into it later.

The transformation finished with the steam clearing, Kyo's now greenish skin stretched tightly over elongated bones and muscles, his face becoming unrecognizable. He looked like a creature from someone's nightmare, something that might be conceivably found in the demon world. He let out a roar of rage, his jagged teeth gnashing. Within a blink of an eye, he was running towards Tohru's scent like the wind, leaving the others to follow behind.

* * *

 

Elizabeth had fainted. It was probably just as well, Tohru thought as her own knees trembled. She kind of wished she could faint as well. "Who are you," she asked, her voice quaking as a dark clad man stalked towards her. She noticed the other two men had fled the room the moment they'd undone the cords.

The demon laughed. "I am the bringer of bliss, the ender of pain. I am the granter of wishes. I will send you to a place beyond any you have ever experienced."

Her heart pounded. Something about this being sounded so false to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had to be strong! Lizzy needed someone to protect her! "Please, let us go," she begged. "Neither one of us want what you have to offer."

The demon laughed louder, his fangs showing. "What I have to offer? Who said you had a choice in the matter?"

Tohru let out a small sort of strangled sound, then ran to the far end of the room to get away from the approaching man. "Stay back!" She tried to remember the karate moves Kyo had taught her but her mind came up blank.

The demon smiled eagerly as he moved towards her again. "Don't struggle. It will only take a moment, an ecstasy beyond any you've ever experienced before! Of course, if you prefer, I could prolong it just a little."

Tohru felt herself being lifted off the ground, then pushed against the wall. Her body shivered with fear, her eyes wide at the man-like creature in front of her, holding her up. His eyes burned crimson, almost like a cat's but much more sinister. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

The demon smiled maliciously at her frightened expression. This one would be just as sweet as he'd hoped she would be. He could tell just from the expression on her face. He pinned her to the wall with one hand, her feet dangling as the fear washed through her.

He moved in closer. He would not be able to enjoy her as slowly as he'd have liked, not with company in the same building, but he could still have the satisfaction of a tasty meal before they broke into his sanctuary. He crushed his mouth against hers in his haste to consume her before being interrupted.

Realizing that this demon creature was violating her in some way, Tohru's instincts kicked in and she struggled, hitting him with her fists and kicking out as much as she was able. Her eyes were wide and she felt a bit dizzy from not breathing before she realized she was out of air and tried to gasp.

The moment her lips parted, intense pain engulfed her and she screamed, though the sound was strangled and cut off by the mouth over her own. She tried to struggle all the more as the pain increased, her eyes blinded by that pain so that she couldn't even see that the demon had his own eyes closed in the closest proximity of joy he would ever feel.

Her only reward for struggling was that he pressed more firmly against her, increasing the pain, bruising her face. She began to see black blotches swim before her eyes. A pounding sound filled her ears, but whether it was the pounding of her own heart or something else, she couldn't tell. She tried to suck in air one more time before blacking out.


	17. And the World Came Crashing Down

Kyo rushed the door one last time, the wood around the frame splintering as it buckled under him, then fell down with a crash. He could smell her, and his strong sense of smell told him she was in pain. Taking a moment to look around, he saw a very tall, black-garbed creature holding her against the wall, his mouth against hers. She looked like she was struggling against this assailant, trying her all to get away, useless as it was. Anger welled up in him and he charged.

Sebastian leaped over the broken door seconds behind him. "Wait!" He tried to warn the foolish boy against his actions but it was too late.

Kyo growled. "LET GO OF HER!" He reached out a clawed hand and sank it into the creature's shoulder, pulling him away from her. There was a horrible sound of sucking air as the demon and Tohru's lips parted.

The demon snarled in rage at him as he whirled around to crush the disruption. "I'll teach you to meddle," he said in a menacing voice as he let go of Tohru, who slid to the ground like a lifeless doll. He spun around and slammed his hands into Kyo's chest, sending him flying against the far wall, smashing into various odds and ends on the way over.

Ciel peered around the broken door frame, out of breath, debating. Sebastian was there, even though he was doing nothing at the moment but watching, waiting. He didn't see Tohru's limp body sitting against the back wall. But, as he looked around, he saw Lizzy, lying unconscious nearby. He hesitated. Part of him wanted to run recklessly into the room and make sure she was all right, but another part of him knew that if he did, he was making himself as good of a target as anything.

Kyo shook his large head in a daze, then turned angry, purple eyes towards the demon and growled menacingly. "YOU'RE TOAST!" With another roar of rage, he rushed the demon again.

Sebastian continued to wait, watching, calculating. He took in everything in the room, Kyo, the other demon, Tohru, Lizzy, every article of furniture. He was rather amazed that Kyo was still fighting after being thrown by his adversary. It was true that the boy had shown incredible strength fighting against humans, but against a demon, that was something else entirely. But for all that, the boy was definitely giving him a run for his money. Perhaps he'd not given him enough credit after all.

The demon snarled at Kyo as they circled once more. Their first clashes had left various wounds, bruises, cuts and scrapes. Kyo was panting but still fired up, like a lion fighting for a fallen mate. He limped slightly, blood soaking his pants from his right thigh down.

Ciel didn't know if he could watch any longer. He could see that Kyo was obviously injured. He didn't know how long the boy could keep this up. And Sebastian was just standing there! Why was he just standing there? He clenched his hand, Kyo's beads biting into his palm. In the end, Kyo was only human, not the demon he appeared to be right now, and, if things stayed the way they were, he would lose.

Stepping into the doorway, Ciel removed the patch from his right eye, clearly showing the mark of his contract with his butler. "Sebastian! This is an order!" He pointed clearly at their adversary's back. "Destroy that demon!"

Sebastian smiled as he bowed low. He'd wondered how long it would take his young master to make his move. "Yes, My Lord." He moved to a crouch, pulling the hidden silverware from his pockets, various knives and forks placed between his fingers.

Kyo and the demon, meanwhile, were exchanging blows again. It was quite clear that the demon had the upper hand as Kyo limped around, getting slower and slower. His vision was starting to get fuzzy but he was not going to let that demon live so long as he had the strength or ability to fight. His attention was diverted for a split second when Ciel called out, giving the demon the chance to throw him against the wall one more time. He slid to the ground, momentarily unable to move, the air knocked from his lungs. He saw stars before his eyes.

The demon moved towards him. He wasn't entirely sure what this creature was, something similar to himself but not. There was definitely something very human about him. And the rage in his soul would make it a wonderful snack while he finished things before getting back to his real meal. He moved towards Kyo, grinning in anticipation.

Seeing the demon move towards Kyo's lifeless body, Sebastian took his opportunity. Jumping into a flying leap, he sent several knives flashing through the air. They embedded into the demon's back, causing him to turn around with a furious growl of rage. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be your opponent now," he said politely to the enraged demon as he landed gracefully.

The demon scoffed. "You, a human's lapdog? Don't make me laugh." He grinned to display his sharp, pointed teeth. His black nails grew longer as he reached behind him and pulled out the knives, brandishing them.

Sebastian smiled politely, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "And why not? I hear laughter is good medicine. But preying on someone my master has under his protection is not allowed. As such, you must pay the penalty for it."

The demon began to laugh in earnest now. "Now I know you are a human's lapdog! Very well then, I will enjoy ripping you to shreds!" He ran towards Sebastian like a speeding train, his procured knives flashing in the light of the room. He sliced out with them as he curved around his opponent.

Sebastian easily sidestepped the attack, bringing his own knives to block. "You must be very young and inexperienced," he commented. "Or you have not yet felt the satisfaction of waiting for the perfect soul, cultivating it while you serve it and protect it. I must say I pity you." He lashed out with his other hand, his knife slashing across the other demon's chest.

The demon struck out, racking his claws across Sebastian's back. "I don't need to wait! I have the perfect soul here!"

Sebastian suppressed the urge to growl in pain. Instead, he whirled around, flinging forks, then quickly sped to find another weapon. But the other demon wasn't having any of that. He ran to beat him, crashing into him like a boulder.

Ciel looked around again. Lizzy was so close! But he felt the bite of the beads in his hand. Kyo was out for the count, still winded, and bleeding. Which should he go to? He debated, waiting, watching as the battle between the two demons continued. Lizzy might already be dead, but Kyo would die if he didn't do something.

Kyo panted. The room was slowly spinning around him. It hurt. He couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see dark shapes darting around the room like black fireflies. What were they? His mind was too confused to understand what was going on and why he couldn't move.

Ciel made his way carefully along the wall, doing his best not to knock anything over or do anything else that might draw attention to him, though it was hard. Kyo had torn the room apart when he'd been fighting and now Sebastian and the demon were only adding to it. He ducked just in time to avoid a large piece of wood that was headed his way, but being small was a blessing and he used it to his advantage.

Kyo closed his eyes. He'd failed. He couldn't save her. The agony of that thought was far worse than his physical pain.

Ciel inched closer. He was almost there! He looked behind his shoulder and saw the two combatants still going on it. He looked back at his goal. Five more feet. Three. Two. Made it! "Kyo!"

Kyo shook his massive head. It was useless! Useless! He let out a terrifying sound of despair, much like the one he'd made when he'd sat out in the woods that fateful night, that night that Tohru had come after him.

"Kyo, stop it this instant!" Ciel grabbed at the clawed hand. It was too big to fit the bracelet around but he slid the beads over the first few fingers, not sure what it would do, but if taking them off had allowed his friend to transform into this shape, maybe putting it back on would change him back, if only he could get the beads back onto his wrist.

"You are most untidy," Sebastian said as he lunged at the other demon again, thrusting his hand deep into the chest cavity. "You should have listened to me at the beginning. Now you will pay the ultimate price." He glanced over at Ciel, a bit surprised by his movements, but understanding. "Young Master, close your eyes. You don't need to see this."

Ciel closed his eyes as he shoved the beads down as far as he could on Kyo's hand. He would not open them again until Sebastian told him it was safe to do so. Underneath his hands, he could feel Kyo shudder. The foul stench filled his nostrils and he tried to hide his nose in the folds of his coat.

Kyo's heart lurched. He could feel his eyes dilate behind his lids. What was happening? "G'YAH!" It hurt.

Ciel felt Kyo's hand shrinking in his, getting smaller and smaller, more smooth, less rough and hide-like. The stench, though still strong, was also changing. He was very tempted to open his eyes, but he'd promised not to, at least until Sebastian gave the all clear. The beads slid further onto the older boy's wrist at his insistent pressure, biting into both of them.

In the background, the two demons clashed. Occasionally screams of rage would come from the one, grunts from Sebastian. Shreds of darkness flew all around, felt as cold blasts of air. Then, with a final cry that nearly deafened, the noises ceased.

Ciel listened intently. Footsteps sounded on the hard floor. Had it ended? He leaned forward, eyes still closed, and felt a cold yet familiar hand touch his cheek.

"Young Master, it is over. You may open your eyes now."

Ciel opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sebastian's smiling face looking down at him. He looked to one side and saw Kyo returned to human form, shirtless but alive. Shifting again, he could see the ruined room, and Lizzy.

Sebastian held out his hand. "Allow me to help you, Young Master." He lifted his master to his feet, brushing off the dust from the rubble. "I believe Lady Elizabeth is waiting for you. I will attend to Kyo."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice. A little unsteadily, he walked over to where Lizzy lay and went down on his knees by her side. He caressed her cheek. It was still warm, that was good. She appeared to only be unconscious and was at least visibly unhurt.

Sebastian knelt by Kyo's side, his tattered coat trailing out behind him. "Master Kyo, you need to wake up." He put his cold hand against the boy's neck.

Kyo shuddered. "Ugh!" His eyes fluttered open and his body tried to bolt without his permission before her recognized the face over his. "Did we win?" He tried to sit up but it hurt, a lot.

"Please don't try to overdo things," Sebastian suggested. "It's over. You were wounded and have likely lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't move around too much." As he talked, he ripped segments from his own coat and began using them to bind the wound on Kyo's thigh.

"G'yah!" Kyo clenched his teeth against the pain as Sebastian pulled the bindings tight, securing them. His eyes closed from the fire he felt coursing down his leg. Behind his eyelids, a figure wavered in and out of focus. He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. "Tohru!"

Sebastian moved to one side, his binding done. The worst injury was taken care of, at least for now. "She's over there," he said, pointing, then moved aside. He knew this was something was something the boy had to do on his own.

Kyo struggled to Tohru's side, something that took him three times as long as it would normally have. She lay limply on the floor, her eyes closed. "Tohru," he whispered, fear in his voice. "Tohru! Wake up! Come on! Stop fooling around. Wake up!" He wished he dared try and pick her up and cradle her, but he knew what would happen.

Ciel held Elizabeth in his arms. "Elizabeth," he breathed as she blinked up at him. "Thank goodness you're all right."

Lizzy smiled back up at him. "I knew you'd come for me, Ciel. It was scary. He... he said he was going to eat me." She shuddered at the memory.

Ciel smoothed her tousled hair. "Shh... You're all right now. It's all right now."

The girl suddenly sat up, remembering something. "Tohru!" She looked around frantically for her friend. "Ciel, Tohru..." She stopped, seeing Kyo kneeling over her. A small gasp escaped her lips. "Please no!"

Kyo nudged Tohru's shoulder. "Hey, come on. Tohru! Please!" He looked up at Sebastian who was picking his way across the rubble. "Sebastian! Hey! She's not moving! What do I do? She isn't...? I mean...?" His eyes pleaded with him for a favorable answer.

Ciel looked over as Sebastian moved towards Kyo and Tohru. "Sebastian, that demon... He didn't..?"

The butler knelt and took Tohru's hand in one of his. "Her hand is still warm," he noted. He moved his fingers to feel for a pulse and found it. "Her heart still beats, but weakly." He bent lower, breathing deeply of her scent as he opened his senses as wide as he could. "I believe her soul is still intact. I can still feel and smell it. I don't think he took more than a taste. However, the shock was probably too much for her."

Kyo looked up at him as the butler leaned back. "Hey! Can't you do something? I mean! You can do something, right? You're a... you're like that one, right?" He couldn't bring himself to say the name. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes unheeded.

Sebastian sighed as he stood and brushed off his hands. "The only thing I can do is end it for her. If you had stopped him a moment later, it wouldn't have mattered either way. Unfortunately, most people don't recover from such an experience. Would you like me to finish it for you?"

Lizzy began sobbing. "Tohru! No!" She turned her face into Ciel's shoulder, her own shoulders shuddering.

Kyo didn't know what to say as he stared in shock. How could he want something like that for her? He wanted her to live!

Ciel looked up at his butler with serious eyes. "So there is nothing you can do, Sebastian? I thought I made it an order for you to save her."

Sebastian bowed, regret in his eyes. "So it was, Young Master. I have saved her physically as you requested. But there is only one person who can save her soul."

Ciel sighed, understanding exactly what his butler meant. "Of course. I should have realized that." He looked away.

Kyo looked up, angrily wiping away tears. "And who's that! Huh? Don't give me cheap answers!"

The butler looked down on the cat with pity. "You are." He turned, brushing off his clothes. "We should think about moving soon, Young Master. The authorities will be along soon, I'm sure."

Kyo surged to his feet rather unsteadily and grabbed Sebastian's coat. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean! How am I supposed to save her! How can I save her! I couldn't even save her mom!" He sank back down to his knees as fresh tears came. "I couldn't... even... save her mom!"

Ciel helped Lizzy to stand. He looked at Kyo from over his shoulder with pity, but he didn't let that pity reach his voice. "Then don't let her die," he said coldly.

Kyo took Tohru's hand in his, still sobbing. "How can I save her when I don't know how to save anyone? Tell me that!"

The young earl turned towards Sebastian and the exit so that he didn't have to look at him. "You love her, don't you? Do something about that." He started walking away, supporting Lizzy as he walked. It was difficult, leaving his friend like that, but he knew he had to figure it out on his own. And he had Lizzy to deal with. "Sebastian, let's go."

Kyo reached out a hand towards them. "Wait! Don't leave us! Wait!" But they didn't wait, becoming hazy in his eyes as the tears continued to spill. "Wait. I can't do this alone. Tohru..."

_Their footsteps echoed, fading away, slower, slower, until they stopped and he was alone in the silence._

_Kyo... when things get tough... when you're scared, when you're weak... I want you to tell me. I want you to let me care about you. I want to be together. I want us to live... eat meals, study... share our troubles... like we did before... together. I want to stay together!_

He shuddered as he remembered those words she'd said to him that night, that fateful night. How long ago had it been? And why had he forgotten them until now?

_You love her, don't you? Do something about that._

He closed his eyes, fighting against the emotional agony, his fists clenched as he bent over her. "Tohru, I'm scared. I'm weak. I don't know what to do! I don't want to lose you! I can't live without you! Please! Don't make me live alone! Come back to me! I love you!"

Without thinking, without realizing he was doing it, he bent lower over her until his face was inches away from hers. "I want us to live together, like we did before. Together." His lips brushed her bruised ones ever so gently. "Together."

Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, his body automatically moving to keep a safe enough distance so that he wouldn't transform, knowing instinctively that transforming would only ruin the moment. His hot tears spilled onto her face, wetting her cheeks, ignoring the physical pain to himself his actions caused.

A small gasp escaped Tohru's lips as Kyo pulled back. Her eyelids fluttered. Very weakly, she tried to move. "Kyo?"

His eyes went wide in surprise as he heard her calling him, even though her voice was barely above a whisper. "Tohru?"

She cringed, shuddering slightly. "It hurts."

"Shh," he comforted, caressing her cheek. "It's okay. It's all over. You're safe." He wished he dared hold her to his chest, but he didn't, not even knowing they were alone. Silence filled the air.

"I'm glad. Thank you, Kyo." She closed her eyes again. "So... tired..."

He started, almost falling back into panic, when he looked at her face and saw that her expression was a peaceful one. "Never leave me again," he whispered.

In the distance, footsteps echoed, becoming more audible as time picked back up. The various cuts and bruises began to stand out in Kyo's mind, especially his thigh with the tightly wound bits of Sebastian's coat against it.

"This way, Young Master," Sebastian was saying when he stopped suddenly. He turned to look back the half dozen meters to where they'd left Kyo and Tohru.

Ciel also stopped, Lizzy still sobbing in his arms. They'd only gone a dozen or so steps across the wide room, stepping around rubbish. Why had Sebastian stopped? He turned his head to look back as well.

"He's done it," Sebastian said to himself, a slight pleased smile on his lips.

"Hey," Kyo said, nudging Tohru's shoulder. "You can't sleep here. We gotta leave. Tohru, wake up. I can't carry you."

Tohru opened her eyes and looked up into his anxious ones, noticing the cuts along his face, the bruising on his exposed chest. "Kyo, what happened?"

Sebastian walked back over. "A story that will have to wait for another time, I'm afraid," he said in answer to her question. "Would you mind if I were to carry you? You see, we must leave quickly. The authorities will be arriving shortly and we dare not be seen here. Too many questions might arise. You understand." Before she could say yes or no, he had slid his arms underneath her and lifted her from the ground.

Tohru looked down at Kyo who was still kneeling on the ground. He really did look like he'd been through the mill. "What about Kyo," she asked, looking back up at Sebastian's face anxiously.

Kyo used a broken chair to stand. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'd carry you if I could but we all know how that'd turn out."

Tohru bit her lip. "Are you sure?" She looked back at him over Sebastian's shoulder.

His face was lined with pain and the blood on his pants was starting to darken, but there was a lot of it there, soaking through the majority of the one side. "Yeah," he grunted as he took a step. "I'll manage, at least for a bit so don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks."

Realizing that they weren't moving, Lizzy peeked over Ciel's shoulder. Her eyes went wide in surprise to see Tohru conscious in Sebastian's arms, heading her way. "Tohru?" She blinked.

Tohru smiled. She still hurt, though she couldn't rightly say what hurt, her head, her heart? But she waved a little. "I'm okay," she said as she was carried smoothly towards the door.

"We need to go," Ciel reminded his charge as he tried to steer her in the desired direction. He glanced back to see Kyo limping towards them. They'd have to go slowly for his sake. He vaguely wondered what had happened to the other women but decided that was something for the Yard to deal with. He'd had enough of the business for now.

Sebastian moved smoothly forward, right behind Ciel. Kyo stumbled behind them, doing is best to walk upright and hurry without giving Tohru a reason to look back again.


	18. Aftermath

 

It had taken a while but they finally made their way out of the maze of buildings. Their pace had been slow, partly because of Kyo, partly because they had to take a different route out because of Scotland Yard. And now they were out near the wharfs on the river.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing about this tomorrow in the papers," Ciel muttered as they halted to rest. "But at least that ends it."

Sebastian smiled in amusement. "Of course, and they will doubtless take all the credit." And, though the demon was not tired, he set Tohru down on a convenient crate.

"What a sight we make," Ciel observed as he leaned against a barrel. Lizzy had refused to leave his side, even after she'd learned that Tohru was okay. He supposed he could not blame her, not after having gone through what she had.

All of their clothes were mused up, though Sebastian and Kyo's clothes had suffered the most. Kyo was the only one actually missing articles of clothing though. Sebastian was only missing swatches from his coat from where he'd torn sections off to make bandages.

The ginger-haired boy breathed heavily as he leaned against the pile of crates Tohru sat on. His face was pale under his usually tan skin. Somewhere in the alleys, he'd found a stick long enough to use as a support. It had been enough to help him stay upright but he was dizzy.

Sebastian looked over at his charges. "Perhaps it would be best if I were to quickly bring the carriage around," he observed. "It would appear that master Kyo needs a doctor. Though I did my best, I am no surgeon and had no tools with which to suture his gash."

Tohru's eyes went wide in surprise as she looked at Kyo. "Why didn't you say something? I only thought you were really tired!"

Kyo looked up through his matted hair. "And said what," he asked. "There was nothing I could say that would change anything."

Tohru shook her head. "You're always so stubborn."

Ciel glanced at the two, then back at Sebastian. "You're right. But be quick about it." He didn't like the way Kyo seemed to be swaying, even leaning against the support.

Kyo tried to continue to pretend that he wasn't that bad off, but his vision was blurring again. He slid down to a sitting position and closed his eyes.

Sebastian looked at Kyo in particular. The boy had lost a lot of blood and still had come this far on his own power. It was a remarkable testament to his sheer willpower. "I will be but a moment," he said and was gone.

Tohru looked down at her companion. "Kyo?" She slid off the crate to stand by his side, her legs a bit shaky under her. "Kyo?"

Kyo blinked, trying to clear the haze from his eyes but he was so dizzy. The world was tilting out from under him and he felt like he was falling. "It's okay," he said in some effort. "I'm fine." He reached out his hands as if to grab something before he fell over, unconscious.

"Kyo!" Tohru dropped to her knees in shock. Though the memory of the pain she felt still lingered, it had pretty much subsided. "Wake up! Please!" She looked around frantically.

Ciel and Lizzy were sitting side by side, both unable to do anything to help. "We just have to wait," the earl said in answer to her questioning look. "Once Sebastian returns, we'll make sure he's taken care of. All we can do is wait."

* * *

 

It was dark, and warm. He felt something cool trickle down his forehead. What was it? Slowly, his eyes opened, unfocused at first, but everything eventually came into focus.

"How do you feel," Sebastian asked, the first face in his view.

Kyo groaned. "Like I've been through a meat grinder." He winced as he tried to sit up. The room looked familiar, dark green décor; more masculine than the one they'd put Tohru in. Where was he?

"Is he awake?" Tohru peered over Sebastian's shoulder, her eyes anxious.

Kyo looked up at her as he lay back down with a grunt. His body felt heavy. "Hey. Looks like you're back to normal," he commented. "I'm glad."

Tohru laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, none of that," Kyo admonished, feeling embarrassed. "I'm not dead yet so don't cry over me."

Sebastian moved back so that Tohru could sit on the edge of the bed. "It was a near thing," he commented as he poured a cup of some liquid. "Thankfully we managed to get you to the hospital in time. They were able to administer to your wounds properly and gave you a few blood transfusions. The Young Master thought it best, however, for you to recover back at the Manor where it was less likely for unfortunate incidents to occur, such as your transforming in front of the eyes of unsuspecting females."

Kyo shaded his eyes against the light overhead. He noticed the curtains were drawn and he had no idea of the time. "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch as he moved over the filled cup. "It is precisely eleven fifteen at night."

Tohru leaned forward. "You were asleep for a really long time," she said. "A couple days actually. I was really worried. Ciel was here a while ago but went to bed."

Kyo blinked. Was Tohru wearing another one of those fancy dresses? "And what about Lizzy? Is she okay?"

Sebastian handed him the cup. "The Lady Elizabeth is doing well. We sent her back with her maid just this morning. Of course, some memories had to be altered through hypnotism, such as being held hostage by a demon, but I believe she will come through this ordeal without any mishap. It will be as though it were a bad dream."

Tohru smiled. "As for me, I'm keeping my memories, all of them. I made a promise with someone that I would never forget anything." She thought of Momiji as she spoke. She almost wished the boy were there. He was always so bright and cheerful. They could sure use it after what had happened.

Kyo took the cup but didn't look at its contents as he listened to everyone talking. He struggling a bit to sit up a little again. "If it's after eleven, isn't it pretty late? You should be in bed," he chided Tohru.

Tohru blinked. 'You're right! But I wanted to stay by your side, at least until you woke back up."

Kyo wasn't about to get all mushy or anything with Sebastian there so he coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Well, I'm awake now so you'd better go to bed. You don't need to catch another cold."

Tohru stood and almost saluted. "Right!" Her expression softened as she looked back. "I really am glad though, Kyo, that you came after me. Thank you." With that said, she turned and left the room.

Kyo felt warm inside after she left, pleasantly warm. It was a nice feeling. He unconsciously smiled.

"You might want to drink that before it grows cold," Sebastian reminded, indicating the cup he'd given him. "Don't worry that it contains anything harmful. However, it does grow more bitter as it cools."

Kyo looked up at the butler, feeling a bit wary of that last comment. He noticed the older man was arranging some bandages and other items on the night table. He sat up some more, careful not to spill his cup, which he set next to the water basin without tasting it. "What's with all that stuff?" He looked pointedly at the medical supplies.

Sebastian continued with his preparations. "It is time to change your bandages," he replied. "I am told that not doing so on a regular basis can cause greater infection in the wound, which, I believe is something you would rather avoid. Now, if you would please turn a little more to your left so that I may work unhindered by your blankets..."

Kyo blinked. He'd almost forgotten about his injury because of the warmth he'd felt when Tohru had thanked him. But now that he thought about it, he could feel it. It seemed to pulse slightly, but even with that, he didn't move.

The butler unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and folded up the white material to expose his wrists and lower arms, his gloves still on. This accomplished, he looked back at the boy in the bed. Realizing he hadn't moved, he smiled slightly. Always so stubborn. "Don't tell me that even after all we've been through, you still don't trust me?"

The man had a point. Did he trust him, though? The guy had fought alongside him, kept the demon from tearing him to shreds, and though he hadn't tried anything on Tohru, he still occasionally had looked at her with that look that he now understood. Demons liked specific types of souls, after all. The butler had admitted that himself. But did he trust the guy despite all of that?

Sebastian proceeded to move a chair he had set aside closer to the bed and sat down. "Perhaps I should proceed with the usual examination first," he mused and slid his hand onto Kyo's forehead. "Hmmm. That does seem to be an improvement. Your temperature appears to have gone down from earlier today."

Kyo moved away from his hand. "Hey, what're you talking about?" He batted the butler's hand away. "What temperature?"

Sebastian smiled a smile that could easily be mistaken for a fake, though there was definitely some sincerity in it. "I thought I already told you. We don't want any more infection than what already is present. You see, much to my dismay, when I bound your leg back at the warehouse, I did not have the cleanest materials to work with. And human bodies really are so fragile, not that the demon we dealt with was the cleanest either."

"Wha?" Kyo's eyes went large. "You mean to tell me I've been lying here in feverish delirium because you used dirty bandages?"

The door suddenly opened as Finni entered the room with a heavy basin of steaming water. He carried it like it weighed nothing though, water sloshing. "Mr. Sebastian! I brought it just as you asked!"

Sebastian looked up. "Very good. Place it here, please." He indicated the one free spot on the night table. "And after that, I think you may safely retire for the night."

Finni placed the basin where he was told and gave a sort of nervous bow before running back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The butler sighed. "A good child but still that." He turned back to his patient. "I wish you wouldn't look at it like that. I used what I had at hand, though I do not believe one can safely blame that completely, as I said. Now, if you would be so kind as to oblige me, I really do insist that your current bandages be changed."

Kyo sulked but flung the covers off of his right side and turned enough for his leg to be easily reached by the dark-haired man. "That do?"

Sebastian laughed slightly to himself. "That will do." He moved closer so that he could easily undo the bandages already in place. He deftly but quickly removed them, setting them aside to expose the jagged gash underneath, with its odd amount of sutures. The flesh was a bit too red for healthily healing skin.

The butler turned back to the table and removed his gloves, revealing his long black nails and a mark on the back of his left hand. He would have preferred to keep the gloves on, as usual, but dipping both hands in water made wearing gloves bothersome, and he was not just bathing someone's forehead to bring a fever down. It also helped that the boy already knew what he was.

Kyo turned his head to watch what was going on and noticed Sebastian remove his gloves. The black nails did not surprise him, not after seeing the black claws of the other demon, but the mark caught his eye. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian looked up almost absently as he placed his gloves to one side. "That mark? It is the mark of my contract with the Young Master. I believe you also saw a mark on his eye, the one he always keeps covered?"

Kyo had to nod. "Yeah. I noticed it." He'd thought it a rather odd thing, looking at Ciel back at that place. No wonder he always wore that eye patch. It definitely would make people wonder.

"That is his mark of the contract," Sebastian added as he poured some white powder into the hot water. "And in case you are wondering about what I have just added to this water, it is a chemical compound called magnesium sulfate. It's very good for drawing out infection, as well as helping heal bruises far quicker than they would normally."

He dropped several pieces of cloth into the water. "This treatment is most effective when the water is around ninety to one hundred degrees. The solution is applied through either soaking through immersion, where the area is small enough to allow, or through compresses directly applied to the affected area for no more than half hour increments, though it is always best to change the compress once it has cooled down to maintain the necessary heat for the process. It is also recommended that this process be repeated three times a day to draw out the infection and reduce swelling."

Kyo blinked in surprise. For some reason, he was suddenly reminded of Kazuma. Every time he'd gotten too carried away, sprained something, fallen too hard, his foster father had used something similar to help sooth the hurts. Of course, it had happened less as he grew older, but thinking about it brought him back to the days when he'd first started at the dojo. He'd refused to cry when a particularly nasty sprain or bruise had come, but the care had been the same.

"My apologizes if this stings a little." Sebastian picked up the first cloth and wrung out most of the water before placing it on Kyo's leg.

Kyo was pulled from this memory of his mentor by the sudden sting from the Epsom Salt soaked cloth being placed on his sensitive skin. "G'yah!" He clenched his fists and teeth.

Sebastian's expression was sympathetic. "Please bear with it," he requested. "It is preferable to losing a limb. And since you refuse to drink your tonic, you will have to try and ignore the pain."

"What is it," Kyo said through his clenched teeth. This hurt a lot worse than he thought it should.

Sebastian prodded the compress, checking the temperature. "The tonic? It is the same mixture that I gave Miss Tohru when she had a cold, an infusion of herbs against infection, with the side effects of putting one to sleep and alleviating pain. Though, how quickly it would work for you is another matter as you seem far more stubborn than she is."

Kyo growled, though more from pain than from anything else. "Fine! I'll take it! But not because I can't take the pain." He reached for the cup, knocking it accidentally instead of grabbing it, but before it could spill, Sebastian had rescued it and put it in his hand. The boy chugged the contents, gagging at the dregs.

Sebastian chuckled. "Remember, I never did say it would taste pleasant." He immersed his hands in the water basin again, swirling the cloth still inside, making sure all of the salts had dissolved.

Kyo's lips puckered as he made faces. He'd almost have rather had one of those shots from Hatori, almost. It was no secret that he didn't care for them. He put the cup back on the small table as soon as it was empty, his beads clinking against the ceramic. He already felt exhausted. By the time Sebastian moved to change the compresses, he was asleep.


	19. Recovery and Decisions

Several more days had passed since the warehouse incident. Kyo slept through most of them, but on the fourth day, he woke feeling more like himself than he had in a long time. His room was light with natural sunshine. He almost felt blinded by it and had to shade his eyes until his eyes grew used to it.

Ciel smirked from his chair across from the bed. It was about time the older boy woke up. Sebastian had hinted that it would likely happen that morning, and, of course, the demon had been right. "Good morning."

Kyo sat up, surprised to see the young earl staring at him from across the room. "What're you doing here? Where's Tohru?"

Ciel uncrossed his legs and leaned forward slightly. "She's still asleep. I gather she was up fairly late last night, keeping an eye on you, no less." He hopped down from his chair and walked over. "I am told you are doing much better. I hear that Sebastian will likely even remove your sutures today."

Kyo's eyes went wide. "He'll what? He ain't no doctor!" He scrabbled at the bedding, trying to untangle himself from it.

Ciel laughed. "I thought you'd act this way to the news. But don't worry. He's quite competent. He won't hurt you unless I order him to. Though, I'm told that if the sutures aren't removed, they will eventually rot. But if that's what you'd prefer..." He headed towards the door.

Kyo felt the catgut pulling at his skin. If he got too excited, he'd rip the threads. "Hey! That's not funny! Play fair."

Ciel glanced over his shoulder. "Play fair? On my own chessboard? Now wouldn't that be something?" He chuckled as he continued out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

 

Tohru yawned and stretched. She's almost gotten used to this lifestyle. It was still weird to have Mey-Rin come in and help her in the mornings, but it wasn't all that bad, not so long as she could stay near Kyo's side. She giggled to herself. Not bad at all.

At that moment, Mey-Rin opened the door and smiled shyly at her charge. "Morning, miss," she said as she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the many dresses inside. "This one'll look really nice on you," she said as she brought it over.

Tohru smiled. It was weird wearing all the flounces and lace, but it was also somehow really nice too, like dressing up every day. She kind of missed Lizzy and her comments. Ah well. She slid out from under the blankets and down to the floor. She still didn't let the maid help her dress, mostly. It was hard to get the closes in back by herself, but that was okay. Mey-Rin didn't seem to mind.

Mey-Rin's glasses reflected the light from the windows as she smiled. This one was so easy to take care of, and she hadn't been scolded by her either, which helped. "Hope you slept well," she said as she helped with the closes on the back of Tohru's dress. "The Young Master and Mr. Sebastian said to let you sleep as long as you liked today."

Tohru slipped her own shoes on, then twirled, letting her skirt flair out. "I slept pretty well," she said, letting her skirt settle back down. "Is Kyo awake?"

Mey-Rin nodded. "He's been up for a bit. I think Mr. Sebastian was actually just getting ready to go in and remove his stitches."

Tohru stopped. "Already?" She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it has been a week. It usually is about a week, right?"

Mey-Rin shrugged. "I guess? I don't normally worry about them kind of things." She picked up the discarded nightgown. "Well, I'm off! Breakfast's downstairs as usual." She left Tohru, taking the nightgown with her.

Tohru blinked. She still wasn't used to the rush and bustle Mey-Rin seemed was necessary, but she shrugged it off. Her stomach rumbled slightly for food. But if Kyo was getting his stitches removed, maybe she should go there first?

* * *

 

Sebastian examined the sutures in Kyo's leg most carefully. He wanted to be sure there was not any chance of infection before removing them. He peered at them with intense concentration, being sure to look at all angles possible.

Kyo was inclined to sulk as he let his leg be exposed once again, forgetting that he'd had it exposed at random times during the past few days without him being conscious for it anyway. "Well? Are you gonna do it or what?" He'd finally resigned himself to the idea, especially when Ciel refused to send for a doctor just to remove the stitches when his butler would do just fine at the job.

Sebastian sniffed at the exposed flesh. A good sense of smell could, of course, tell the same thing as a well-seasoned eye. "I do not detect any hint of infection," he finally reported. He wondered if it would do to also inform the lad of the condition of his soul. It did have a rather nice scent to it, complicated and yet innocent as well.

Bard stood just behind the butler, holding up a light. He stared in fascination. It wasn't every day he was let out of the kitchen to observe such an interesting operation. His cigarette dangled from his lips, as usual, as he stared, fixated.

Kyo glanced up at the chef with some agitation. He couldn't completely understand why the guy was there instead of someone else. Of course, he didn't know that the chef had practically begged for the chance. He also didn't know that he probably had a little experience in such matters from when he'd lived back in America. But he guessed Sebastian needed someone to hold the light.

Sebastian picked up a delicate pair of scissors and some tweezers with his gloved hands. "My apologies in advance if I accidentally hurt you, though I think it less than likely to occur as I will be very careful," he said. Very deftly and quickly, he began to lift each suture enough with the tweezers to slide the scissors in and snip the catgut, then remove each piece with the tweezers.

Kyo suppressed a slight shudder as the cold metal touched his skin, but the butler worked quickly and efficiently. It didn't take long for all of the stitches to be removed, without a single drop of blood spilled from being accidentally poked by a sharp object.

Sebastian put his instruments down once he'd removed the last suture and proceeded to disinfect the skin, just to be safe. "There we are," he said, leaning back. "I don't believe we will need to use any bandages this time around. However, you are likely to be stiff when moving about and should take things slowly so as not to inflict further injury." He began cleaning up his tools, dismissing Bard as he did so.

Bard saluted and took his little hand lamp with him as he left the room. He had a few other things to take care of that morning, aside from washing dishes.

Kyo glanced over at his skin. There were red marks where the threads had been pulled out, along with the jagged scars that remained. But that was all. He stretched his leg out, noting that Sebastian had been right about it being stiff. He wondered how well he'd be able to walk until it loosened up. One thing for sure, fighting was definitely out for a day or two.

Sebastian finished cleaning up his tools and closed his little bag with a snap. "When you're ready to join everyone for the day, I will send Tanaka to help you. I've also obtained a cane to help you for the next day or so as you will likely need it." He stood and headed to the door. "If you require anything else, please ring the bell."

Kyo blinked after the butler but was glad that he'd left. He didn't want anyone to see him flail around while he tried out his walking. He wanted to know just how bad the damage was.

A little self-consciously, he slid to the side of the bed and pulled the nightshirt down so that it covered more of his legs, then stepped off with his good leg, following with the other. His muscles protested all the way around, mostly because he hadn't used them in a while, but his recently repaired leg twinged a bit unpleasantly as he put weight on it.

He made to stand up fully and take a step, but his muscles weren't quite ready for him and he fell forward, catching himself with his hands, causing a somewhat loud thumping noise as he went down. "Damn!" He was just glad no one was there to see it. His leg smarted though, the skin stretching unpleasantly. He crawled back to the bed to try again.

* * *

 

Tohru felt like pacing the library. She'd wanted to be there when Kyo's stitches were removed but had been told it was better not to get in the way. It helped that Ciel decided to commandeer her time by trying to teach her chess on the hint that watching something like that was probably not the best for a lady, even if she'd wanted to be there for it.

She concentrated on the board, wondering which piece she should move. It was a lot different from Shogi, or what she remembered of the game, not that she was very good at it either. "Um..." She pushed a pawn forward at random.

Ciel glanced at her move. Not a bad one, but not the best either. He debated. Moving her pawn had left her queen open to his bishop. Should he take it or be nice for once?

He didn't have the chance to decide as Lau burst into the room. "Ah! Earl! There you are!" Behind him, or rather practically attached to his side, Ran Mao followed.

Ciel looked up in surprise. "Lau. What are you doing here? I didn't expect you or send for you."

Lau pulled up a chair and sat down. Ran Mao curled up on his lap. "I was bored so I figured I'd come over. You're always good enough to give some form of entertainment," he said.

Tohru smiled at the Chinese man. "Hello, Mr. Lau," she said. "Ciel was teaching me how to play chess. Do you play?"

Lau laughed. "Do I play chess? But of course! Though, I usually play pawn for the earl." He inclined his head, smiling at the inside joke.

Tohru blinked, not sure how to take that comment. "Oh. Well, I'm sure that's fun, right?"

Lau continued to laugh. "Always." He glanced at Ciel. "You really do have a lovely bird there, Ciel. If I were you, I wouldn't let her go."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "And what would you have me say to the Lady Elizabeth should I do so? Or to Kyo, for that matter."

"What about me," Kyo asked as he walked into the room, favoring his leg while using the cane Sebastian had promised him. He'd almost refused to use it, but after his repeated failures in his room, he'd decided he'd accept the offer.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran over to him but stopped before running into him. She had to resist the urge to hug him. "You're up!"

Kyo smiled slightly in his eyes, but his expression was rueful. "Yeah, yeah. That butler told me I'd be okay today, after he played Dracula on me."

Her eyes went wide. "What? But wasn't Dracula a vampire," she squeaked. "He didn't really... suck your blood, did he?"

Sebastian entered the room, pushing a tea cart. "Indeed, Miss Tohru, Dracula was a vampire." He smiled in amusement. "I believe, however, that was master Kyo's strange way of saying thank you for my attentions earlier. I'm sure you will be relieved to hear that no actual blood was spilled."

Lau raised his eyebrows towards the butler. "Ah, Mr. Sebastian, being your usual demonic self I see." He smiled.

Sebastian smiled evenly back. "But of course. I could be nothing less in the service of my master."

Tohru went over to Sebastian as he parked the cart near the fireplace. "Um, Mr. Sebastian," she whispered, "Does he know you're...?"

Sebastian glanced at her in surprise, raising the teapot to pour a cup. He changed his expression to an amused smile. "Of course not. It's a long-standing joke. You needn't worry."

She blinked. "Oh, okay." She returned to her seat at the chess table, wandering close to Kyo on her way back, making sure he really was okay.

Ciel looked back at the board and grumbled. "Now I can't decide on a move," he complained. "Lau, you've completely distracted me."

Ran Mao looked up and saw Kyo. She reached for him with her arms, causing Lau to laugh. "No, little one," he scolded gently as he tapped her nose. "I don't think he'd appreciate that just now." She pouted.

Kyo made sure to walk far away from the two Chinese as he made his way over to Tohru and Ciel. "Yeah, let's avoid that," he agreed and stationed himself next to Tohru, standing on the side furthest from the bodyguard, leaning lightly on his cane.

Sebastian walked around, handing out teacups on saucers. "Well, it would appear that everyone is here," he commented as he handed out the last cup. "Though I wonder if master Kyo might prefer to sit."

Kyo ignored his suggestion.

Ciel looked over. "Don't tell me you called Lau here."

The butler smiled. "Of course not, young master. But, for better or worse, he is a part of this. I'm sure you would agree with that much. After all, he is aware of our young friends' unique situation, at least so far as the Curse goes."

Ciel waved his hand. "Fine. I can see you have something in mind. You might as well get it out into the open."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course." He turned to the room in general. "I believe everyone here is aware that our young friends are not from England. However, there is something that several of you are likely not aware of. They are also not from this time."

Tohru blinked and raised her hand. "Um, excuse me, but what do you mean by that, Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced at her with a bit of surprise. "I had assumed that master Kyo had informed you, but it would appear that he did not, though I'm sure you may have suspected this much already. You come from a different time than where you currently are. To be precise, you have traveled one hundred and ten years into your past."

Tohru's mouth fell open in shock. "What?" She turned to Kyo. "Um... Kyo, is that true? We really did travel back in time? I thought I was just dreaming!"

Kyo nodded rather uncomfortably. He'd rather hoped that she wouldn't have found out until he'd figured a way out of this mess, but he couldn't deny it now that it was out in the open.

"Ah," Lau commented. "I thought I sensed something unusual about you two. And to think it was that you are time travelers. Is this the first time you've visited or have you visited others? I recall a time when my ancestors were visited by travelers from other times..." He trailed off, reminiscing.

Ciel smirked. Lau was probably making it up to sound more important, though the idea wasn't entirely impossible, all things considered, less than likely but not impossible.

Sebastian gently cleared his throat to recall their attention. "I investigated the area wherein Miss Tohru and master Kyo first entered our time and found that what was confessed to me late one night by master Kyo was quite true, at least in so far as their having been mysteriously transported from Japan to England. Further investigation these past few days have added to the confirmation of their claims to come from this other time as well."

Ciel leaned forward with interest. "You did not mention that this morning," he accused. "Nor earlier, for that matter."

The butler turned to his master. "That is because you did not ask and I had other matters on my mind at the time," he answered. It was true enough. He'd rather thought Kyo would be difficult that morning when he came to remove the sutures.

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Continue then."

Sebastian inclined his head. "Very well. I found some evidence to support their claim." He brought out a textbook. "I found this some ways from the original sight, as though it had either been thrown or expelled from at some other point."

Tohru almost stood. "That's one of mine!" She reached for the math book, which Sebastian gave her.

"That book has the publication date inscribed," Sebastian explained, "as most books do. And its date is the year of our lord, 1999. That alone, should be proof of its coming from another time. And the admission that this book belongs to you," he glanced at Tohru, "tells me you are also from the time this book came from."

"Amazing," Lau commented. "To think we actually have time travelers in our midst. I never thought I'd live to see the day where it was possible."

Ciel glared at Lau. Hadn't he just been going on about his ancestors being visited by time travelers? He was such a liar sometimes.

"To continue," Sebastian interrupted their various thoughts, "though I did not find any other physical evidence, I did find what appears to be a tear in the very fabric of time. I did not see it the first time I visited the area because it had moved, but it has since returned to that location. I have been observing it most carefully these past two nights and it seems to have stabilized, at least for now."

Ciel sighed. "Am I to guess correctly that you believe this 'tear' to be temporary in nature? And that there is only a small window of opportunity if they are to return to their own time?"

Sebastian inclined his head in the affirmative. "It would appear to be so, young master. In which case, I would suggest, despite not everyone being fully recovered from recent events, that we set them back to their time within the next twenty-four hours. I do not know how long this tear will be stable and believe it would be wiser to send them through sometime during the course of tomorrow morning."

Tohru looked at Kyo. "Will you be okay?" Thousands of thoughts drifted through her mind, but they'd have to wait until later, when she could talk to him in private.

Kyo scoffed. "Of course I'll be okay! Don't let the cane fool you." He thumped it on the floor. "I'm just using it because Mr. Sebastian said I had to."

Sebastian smiled at the comment but his eyes were on Ciel. "Young master, I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

Ciel stared at the chessboard. "What choice do we have but to follow your plan? If the tear is not as stable as you say, we do not have much time. You will, of course, see that their original clothes are ready for tomorrow?" He looked up pointedly.

"Of course," Sebastian bowed. "I will have Mey-Rin make sure they are freshly laundered and ready for the occasion."

The earl looked towards Lau and Ran Mao. "And I suppose you'll want to stay around until after they've left, am I correct?"

Lau smiled behind his closed eyes. "But of course, Earl. I would not want to miss this for anything."

Ciel sighed. "All right then." He glanced at the clock. It was only two hours from dinner. "We will carry on as usual tonight, but should be ready for tomorrow. I believe we will all be going for a rather long walk, won't we Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, it is a bit of a walk," he confirmed. "I hope the young master will be up for it, but if not, you know all too well that I will carry you."

Ciel smiled as he leaned back in his chair with a nod. He planned on taking advantage of that. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish teaching Miss Tohru how to play chess."


	20. The End, For Now

Dinner was over. After dinner tea was also finished, though everyone was reluctant to leave the drawing room, yet not willing to say what was on their minds.

Ciel idly played with the handle of his cane. He refused to look up, not knowing what to say. It felt rather sad, knowing another fun game had come to an end, one that hadn't played quite the way he'd thought it would, but one that had been meaningful and entertaining despite that. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was going to miss the strange pair who sat across from him.

Kyo sat with his legs crossed, arms folded, a slight scowl on his face. He was ready to be gone, or so he told himself. But it was kind of nice being treated like someone important, though he did miss his contests with his cousins. However, there were some things he wasn't looking forward to going back to back home.

Tohru looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. She was wearing one of Nina's creations, a light yellow dress with a lot of frills. She didn't often get to wear stuff like it, and though she usually kept things simple, it had been nice, in a way, to have some dress up clothes. She was going to miss Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Ciel, and Lizzy, but she was trying to be brave. There were a lot of things to talk to Kyo about first.

Lau and Ran Mao sat at ease; the younger girl curled up next to the Chinese man. He smiled, his eyes closed as usual. "Ah, but what a gloomy feeling, don't you agree, Earl?"

Ciel sighed. It reminded him of that stormy night that had started it all, except this time there was no rain and the time travelers were already there. "I suppose," he agreed.

Sebastian stood by the hearth as if waiting. He glanced around the room, making sure no one needed anything. "Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to liven the evening," he suggested. "Goodbyes can wait until the morrow. Why leave on a sour note?" He smiled.

Tohru looked up and slowly smiled as the idea took hold. "Oh! You're right, Mr. Sebastian! It's not good to be too gloomy! And we have had a wonderful time even after everything, haven't we, Kyo?" She turned to her companion.

Kyo looked up from his thoughts in surprise. "Wha? Oh, yeah. It was fun." Of course, rescuing Tohru from a demon that wanted to eat her hadn't been fun, but if she chose to forget that part, he guessed it was her right.

Ciel just shook his head. It had definitely been an interesting past week, and not overly boring. He supposed he could call it entertaining. "What did you have in mind?"

Sebastian brought out Ciel's violin. "Perhaps some music?"

Tohru clapped her hands. "That would be amazing! Please play, Ciel!"

Ciel glanced at the violin with a bit of a scowl. He didn't like playing in public, and though the group was small, it was still public enough. "You must be joking."

Sebastian smiled somewhat mischievously as he handed the case to the earl. "I only thought that since Miss Tohru enjoyed your playing so much the other day, that you might care to grace her with the privilege of hearing you play one last time before she has to leave."

The boy felt a lot of eyes on his as he fingered the case. "I wouldn't even know what to play," he said in a disinterested voice, though he was caving slightly.

The butler moved a music stand with some sheet music already placed on it into view. "I took the liberty of choosing a piece earlier," he confessed as he indicated the music.

Ciel gave him an exasperated look, but when he saw Tohru's expression, he stopped. It reminded him of Lizzy, for some reason. He blinked. "Very well," he sighed as he stood and place the case in his vacated seat to open it.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "This should be amazing!" She turned to Kyo. "He's almost as good as Momiji! Just wait until you hear it!"

Lau was smiling as he observed through half closed eyes. He hadn't heard the earl play before and was decidedly curious.

The door to the room opened slightly and three pairs of noses pressed into the crack, one right above the other as Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard peaked in. Behind them, Tanaka stood quietly, drinking his green tea. He was smaller than usual, having shrunken. The others would have said he'd lost his steam.

Ciel tuned his violin. It had been a few days since he'd last played, then he looked at the music Sebastian had chosen. His eyes went wide. Ode to Joy? Was Sebastian trying to be funny? He grit his teeth, then smoothed his expression.

Sebastian moved over to the door and opened it, causing the three servants to fall on top of each other. He smiled knowingly at them. "If you care to join that badly, you might as well come in all the way," he admonished them.

They each gave a rueful smile as they untangled themselves and entered the room. Behind them, Tanaka just smiled. "Ho. Ho. Ho."

Ciel closed his eyes as he held the instrument, then opened them and looked down at the music. His bow moved across the strings and the sweet music of Beethoven began to fill the air.

The rest of the evening was spent with Ciel playing, Tohru trying to play, and Sebastian taking over so that there could be some light dancing. Kyo, of course, refused to dance, but Tohru danced with Lau and Ciel. The servants danced among themselves, taking turns partnering with Mey-Rin or dancing alone.

* * *

 

Time passed quickly and soon Sebastian had to remind the earl that it was time to sleep. He excused himself and the young master, leaving the others to decide on their own bedtime. Lau decided to go to the billiards room. Ran Mao followed him. Tohru and Kyo went upstairs.

Ciel sighed as he walked beside his butler. "I do wish you hadn't put me in that situation, Sebastian," he said a bit crossly, though he'd been pleased with the way things had turned out.

Sebastian opened the door to the boy's sitting room. "I rather thought it a success, young master," he contradicted. "The time passed freely and the events of tomorrow were at least momentarily forgotten. It also gave the servants a chance to be carefree after such a long and trying week. I saw no harm in the matter."

Ciel shook his head slightly as they entered his actual bedroom and Sebastian began to help him undress. "Be that as it may, you know I don't like performing in public. Don't make me do it again."

Sebastian placed the boy's nightshirt over his shoulders and began buttoning it. "Of course, young master. If it is what you desire."

"It's an order," Ciel confirmed.

Sebastian stepped back after finishing the last button. "Yes, my lord." He turned the covers back for the earl. He was silent as he worked, then looked up with a blank expression. "Do you have any specific plans for tomorrow, or instructions, rather?"

Ciel climbed into bed and turned to one side. "I don't want to think about it just yet. Let it wait until the morning."

The butler tucked in the corners of the blankets and turned to retrieve his candelabra. "Very good. I will, however, remind the young master that the area of the tear is quite a walk into the woods. Should I have horses prepared for tomorrow?"

Ciel grumbled. "And have several to take back rider-less? No. We'll walk." He stubbornly folded his arms and pretended to sleep.

Sebastian smiled wryly as he blew out the candles and made sure the other lights were out. "Good night, young master."

* * *

 

Kyo and Tohru met in Kyo's room by mutual agreement. Even though it was getting late, Tohru had a few things she wanted to talk about and didn't feel like they could wait.

She sat on one of the chairs while Kyo sat on the edge of the bed. "Kyo," she looked up at him. "We've got a few things to decide. I don't really understand everything that's happened or how we managed to go back in time, but I guess it's true. So, what are we going to do?"

Kyo folded his arms in thought. She was right. There were a lot of things to decide. Should they tell the others about what had happened when they got back? How would they explain things like his slight limp? They had to have their stories straight or something bad might happen.

Tohru idly played with the armrest as she waited for Kyo to sort things out. "Should we tell them what happened? Do you think they'd believe us if we did?"

The last question grabbed his attention and he looked up. "Who'd believe em if we did tell em? We'd better just stay quiet about it. We don't need Shigure and Hatori thinking we're nut jobs. And we really don't need Yuki making fun of us." He was thinking more of what Yuki would do to him, but it still applied.

Tohru looked down at the ruffled on her skirt. "You're probably right. But what about the other things? Wouldn't it be bad if everyone hear told about us after we left?"

Kyo snorted. "Who would believe em?" But then they had dealt with demons, so it was possible. "We can always make sure they promise or something." After they were gone, it probably wouldn't matter much either way, but she did have a point.

There were a lot of other questions on her mind but she was getting tired. Perhaps they could wait, she thought as she yawned.

"Hey," Kyo looked up. "Go to bed. We can talk about it later. I mean, it's always possible that this tear will be closed and we won't have to worry about it. Or it could send us to another time or place. Who knows what will happen? But I think it can wait until tomorrow."

She wished he hadn't mentioned those possibilities, but agreed that it was probably better to sleep while she could. "Good night," she called as she left his room and stumbled to her own. The possibilities swirled in her mind all night long so that she didn't get much sleep.

* * *

 

Ciel groaned as the curtains were opened, bringing in the early morning light. He covered his eyes with one hand, blinking. "Sebastian, it's too early," he complained as he rolled over.

The butler smiled in amusement. "Has the young master forgotten what today is?"

Ciel pulled the covers over his head. "I don't care and I don't want to know. Now let me go back to sleep!"

Sebastian sighed. He knew Ciel wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. He took firm hold of the bedding and pulled, exposing the young earl to the somewhat cooler air of the room.

Ciel stubbornly hid his face in his pillow. "I'm not getting up," he said, somewhat muffled by the fluffy encased feathers beneath him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Young master, have you forgotten that today is the day your guests will be leaving us? It would not do to be the last of the party assembled for this expedition. And I thought you were eager to see this unusual phenomenon. But, if you would rather sleep…."

Ciel grumbled but rolled over and sat up. "Very well, since you put it that way." He slid to the side of his bed and held out his arms so that his butler could help him dress for the day, though he'd rather have stayed in bed and avoided the whole ordeal. He rather felt that once they were gone, things would become more boring than usual, and he definitely did not like that idea.

It didn't take too long for Sebastian to have his master ready for the day, and the young boy soon had a cup of tea in hand, along with the morning paper. He sighed as he sipped the brew, inclined to feel more gloomy than usual, and definitely not looking forward to today's events. "What time were we to leave," he inquired.

Sebastian checked his timepiece. He'd kept watch on the temporal tear most of the night, trying to judge how long it would remain somewhat stable. "I would advise not waiting any longer than eleven to reach our intended location. As such, I will be packing a light picnic that may be enjoyed before we return to the manor. This, of course, means that we must leave within the next two hours, at the latest if we are to reach our destination in time. Beyond that, I cannot guarantee any success in their returning to their original time and place."

He did not mention that he couldn't guarantee it at all, but he supposed that went without saying as he finished tidying up the bedroom. "Breakfast is already prepared and will grow cold if you wait too long to come down," he added as he swept out of the room.

Ciel sighed. Well, it didn't leave much time. He just hoped that Kyo and Tohru were already up and about. He didn't want to have to wait for them.

* * *

 

Kyo groaned. He hadn't slept as well as he'd have liked, but at least he hadn't been up all night, which was a plus. He slid out from under the covers and found his school uniform neatly folded on a chair, waiting for him. It almost felt weird to put them on, but relaxing and nice at the same time. There were no fancy frills and buttons, and he didn't need to worry about whether or not the collar was too tight or not.

Having dressed himself, and idly wondering why Tanaka or Finni hadn't been there to help out, he made his way into the hallway where he ran into Tohru, also dressed in her school uniform. "Hey," he greeted.

Tohru yawned. "Good morning, Kyo," she smiled, though there were circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept much. She self-consciously smoothed her short skirt, almost missing the longer length of the skirts Miss Nina had made for her. She sort of wished she could take them with her but knew it would raise too many questions that neither wanted to answer.

Kyo paused, not exactly sure how to proceed. "So, I guess today's the day." He felt a little unsteady on his feet without the cane. He was tempted to go back into his room and grab it from its perch, leaning next to the dresser.

Tohru looked down at her shoes. "I suppose so. I'm going to miss it here, though," she admitted. "It's been nice."

Kyo chuckled slightly. "Yeah." He edged a bit uncomfortably. "Um, maybe we should go down and have some breakfast. I think we're not going to be sticking around the house much longer and you need to keep up your strength."

Tohru looked up with a smile. "You too, Kyo. Don't you think you should use that cane still though?"

Kyo waved it off. "Nah. It'd only get in the way. I'm good without it."

"If you're sure," Tohru paused, wondering. Well, he did know his limitations, she supposed so she shrugged it off. "We'd better go down before they send someone looking for us."

Kyo snorted. "That's the last thing we need." He took her hand in his and walked with her down the hall and stairs to the dining room.

* * *

 

Lau was probably the only one smiling at the breakfast table. He grinned behind half closed eyes as he ate Sebastian's delicious cooking, thoroughly enjoying himself while Ran Mao sat as close to him as physically possible. "Your hospitality is exceptional, as always," he complimented.

"Thank you," Ciel said as he patted his lips with his napkin.

Sebastian glanced around the table to make sure everyone had what they needed to enjoy the meal, mindful of the passing time. He would remind the young master if it became necessary, knowing he was dragging his feet.

The sound of utensils clacking against stoneware filled the silence as everyone ate, though Lau and Ran Mau seemed to be the only ones with any sense of an appetite. After pretending to eat for about five minutes, Ciel threw his napkin down. "Enough of this. If we are all to be this gloomy, we might as well leave now and be on our way."

Lau laughed lightly. "I didn't think I was being gloomy, but if you insist, I won't complain."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're not the only person here," he reminded. "I wasn't just referring to you. But no one is really eating and we're all dancing around like shadows. We all know today is going to be a hard day and going on in this stupid manner is only going to make it harder."

Sebastian smiled. It was about time the young master showed a little more fire. "Does the young master still wish to forgo the use of horses?"

Ciel glared at him. "We've been through this already, Sebastian. Don't ask again."

The butler bowed slightly. "Very well. I will not ask again. Would anyone care for more tea?"

* * *

 

Less than half an hour later, everyone was assembled in the front hall, ready to head out. Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard stood to one side, as they were not coming. Someone had to look after the manor while the master was out, after all.

"I'm going to miss you," Mey-Rin cried as Tohru hugged her. "You've been the nicest person I've ever waited on!"

Finni stood uncomfortably and Bard's eyes glistened slightly. The young boy's cheeks were red as he tried not to look at Tohru's long, slender legs, once again visible in her school uniform.

Tanaka stood to one side of the servants, sipping his tea, still in his somewhat chibi state. "Ho. Ho. Ho." He smiled behind his mug of tea.

Sebastian clapped his hands. He held a picnic basket slung over one elbow. "Everyone, please pay attention. The young master will be going out for the majority of the morning and part of the afternoon. Please make sure to keep the manor spotless while we are gone."

Ciel tipped his hat to one side, his cane in one hand. "Are we ready then?" He looked around at those going, Lau, Ran Mao, Tohru, Kyo, Sebastian and himself.

Sebastian moved to one side and pulled something out from the vestibule, a walking stick. He presented it to Kyo. "Though it would be unseemly for you to bring this with you to your own time, I very strongly encourage you use it while making your way through the undergrowth as it is likely there will be times when you may want it."

Kyo looked at the stick but took it. The butler was right. His leg already felt a bit strained from going up and down the stairs that morning. "Fine. Why don't we get started already?"

Tohru clutched her math book and nodded a bit grimly to Ciel. "I'm ready."

Lau grinned. "We're ready," he confirmed as Ran Mao snuggled up against him. "Let's see this interesting phenomenon."

"Very well," Ciel said as he pointed is cane towards the door. "Sebastian, let's go."

The butler smiled as he opened the door for them and they all walked outside, down to the front lawn. "We will be traversing towards the left," he instructed. "Into the forest. Though the path is not too rugged, it may prove challenging. I admit to wondering how Miss Tohru was able to navigate it while in the pouring rain and fatigued as she was."

Tohru blushed. "I wasn't thinking about that," she stammered. "I just wanted to find a place to get out of the storm."

Ciel smiled. "I do not blame you for that. And it has indeed been a most interesting week because of it." He walked forward towards where Sebastian had pointed out, where the forest met the grounds.

Kyo sighed as he followed, not bothering to use the cane just yet. The grass was pretty smooth, after all. He had to give the gardener credit for that, even if the kid had been pretty annoying when he'd tried to help him out. Well, whatever worked, he supposed.

The forests dark trees did not take long to engulf them once they'd left the usual path. Birds and other animals moved about, making noises. But the sun still shown down through the branches, giving plenty of light to the travelers.

Ciel stumbled on a root but caught himself with his cane. "Unpleasant place, isn't it," he commented "Much easier to navigate on horseback." He thought about the times he'd gone into the forest to hunt, mostly for sport when Lizzy's mother dropped by. She was a very competitive woman, after all.

Lau walked smoothly, even though his eyes were closed. "I thought it rather charming," he commented.

Ciel rolled his eyes, though he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. "Sebastian, how much further?"

Sebastian smiled in amusement. "Is the Young Master tired already? We have barely entered the forest and still have some miles to walk, though not as the crow flies. We cannot make a straight path due to the terrain."

Tohru blinked at the butler's comment. Had she really wandered that long before finding the mansion that night? It didn't seem possible. She glanced over at Kyo, who had decided to use the walking stick after all. She hoped his leg wasn't hurting.

Ciel resisted groaning. It would do no good if he did, and only give Sebastian more reason to tease him. He thrust forward with determination, though he knew that, before too long, he'd have to allow himself to be carried because it would likely prove too much for him.

Lau continued to smile, strolling as though this were merely a good morning walk among flowers. Ran Mao clutched at him like a frightened child but made no sounds. "Ah! What a beautiful thing nature is," he commented, breathing in deeply.

Kyo glanced at him like he was crazy but didn't comment as they continued all to walk in a group, more or less. He had to duck under a branch that unexpectedly flew towards him. "Hey! Watch it, will you?" Unfortunately, he wasn't sure who'd let the branch fly because he'd been paying more attention to the ground than the area right in front of his nose.

Tohru smiled slightly. He was back to his usual self. "Come on, Kyo!" She strode ahead, catching up with everyone else as they'd both fallen behind.

* * *

 

Half an hour later found Ciel panting. He leaned against a stout tree trunk as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't know… that… walking in the woods… could be so… exhausting."

Tohru blinked. She wasn't tired, but then she was used to walking in the woods. She did it practically every day coming and going to and from school. But she supposed Ciel wasn't overly used to such activities. "Maybe we should take a break," she suggested.

Kyo was more than willing to sit down on a tree stump. He wasn't necessarily exhausted, but he hadn't thought about how much work it would be with a still somewhat injured leg and using a cane. He was definitely glad for the cane at this point.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "I suppose we may permit a five minute rest," he said after looking at the numbers. "If it is not unbecoming, I would suggest that I go ahead to see if our tear is still intact. I will return in time for the break to be over as I can travel faster alone."

Lau lifted his head up a bit at the butler's comment. "Ah, a fast runner, yes?"

Sebastian gave a secretive smile. "One might say that."

Ciel waved him off. "Fine. Just don't be late."

The butler nodded. "I shall return shortly." He sprinted off into the trees, picking up speed once he was out of sight. Lau didn't know he was a demon yet, after all.

"Quite the amazing butler you have there, Earl," Lau commented.

Ciel ignored the comment as he found a stump to sit on as well, and pulled at his aching feet. "If I'd known this was going to be such a tiresome journey, I would have used the horses," he commented with a bit of a groan.

Tohru looked his way. "If you need me to, I could try and carry you on my back, you know, like giving you a piggy back ride."

The boy blinked at her, then rolled his eyes. "No, that won't be necessary. If it comes down to it, Sebastian will carry me. I wouldn't want to burden a lady no matter how exceptional." He didn't add that the butler wouldn't care for the idea either. He had to remind himself, however, that Tohru came from a different time and therefore, different ways of thinking and living. Perhaps it wasn't out of character for her to offer.

Kyo snorted at the idea of Tohru carrying the earl on her back. It was a very ludicrous one and he was glad the boy had refused. Besides, it wasn't something she should be doing anyway.

Lau turned his face towards the sky to let the filtered light play across it. "Doubtless it would be amusing to see her try," he commented quietly, thinking of seeing the young girl trying to carry anyone on her slender shoulders. It really was a pity that she had to go back. And he knew the ever-silent Ran Mao would definitely miss Kyo as well.

Ciel sighed heavily and tapped his cane. Five minutes sure were a long time when one didn't want to be in the situation they were in, he decided. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted this to be done and over with or wished that it didn't need to be done at all. He had grown rather accustomed to having those two around, even if they were troublesome, and he wondered if he'd ever see them again.

There was some rustling of the undergrowth and Sebastian reappeared. "It would appear that we are right on schedule," he said before anyone could ask. "The tear is still fairly stable and I hazard to guess that it will be another hour at most before we have to worry."

Ciel stood, scowling. His feet were still sore but he decided it didn't matter. "What are we waiting for then? Let us continue." He strode forward in the direction Sebastian had come from, causing the demon to smile.

"Young master, though that is the direction I just came from, it is not entirely the direction we should be heading." He strode ahead to correct his master, turning him slightly more to the right. "If you continued that way, you would eventually run into a pack of wild animals that might be glad to invite you to dinner. Whether or not you'd be glad for the invitation, of course, is up to you, though I doubt you would like it as you would be the main course."

The boy scowled even more and snorted as he turned in the direction the butler had indicated as the right direction. "You might have said that sooner."

Sebastian didn't respond, as he knew it wasn't necessary, but he did move to take the lead as the others began to follow after the pair through the trees.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, the somewhat weary and worn out group entered a small clearing where a large branch crossed right down the middle, like it had been flung there by some unseen hand.

Sebastian stopped just inside the small clearing. "We have arrived," he announced and the others stopped a few steps behind him to look around.

Lau scanned the area behind closed lids. "I do not see the 'tear' we are looking for. You are sure it is here, Mr. Sebastian?" He turned to face the butler.

Sebastian nodded. "Oh, believe me. It is here, and still intact, I might add." He moved forward and pointed one white-gloved hand towards the fallen branch. "It is located directly above the middle of that fallen limb. If you look closely, you can see a slight shiver of the air, like the visible signature of heat rising."

Ciel strode towards the branch and squinted. The air did shimmer ever so slightly, as the demon had said. "I see. So it does. Sebastian, how much time do we have left?"

The butler pulled out his pocket watch and gazed at its face before snapping it closed and looking at the rippling air. "I would say no more than ten minutes," he answered.

Kyo heaved a sigh as he rubbed at his thigh. It burned a little from the exercise. How were they going to explain that one away? Well, at least they had a few minutes to rest and recuperate before they had to leave. And maybe, just maybe, they'd have a few more once they got back to their own time, supposing it didn't send them to some other time and place instead, which he hoped didn't happen.

Tohru bit her lip. "I guess it's really time," she said sadly. "I mean, it's a good thing to be able to go back and everything, and I miss everyone horribly, but I'm going to miss all of you a lot too." Tears pricked at her eyes.

Kyo's eyes opened in alarm at the sight of the water in her eyes. " Hey! None of that now! Don't cry! It's not like it's a big deal! Come on!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, somewhat amused. Apparently the boy was the type who couldn't stand to see a girl cry. He'd have to keep that in mind should they meet again.

Ciel found himself suddenly caught up in a tight hug as Tohru reached down and wrapped her arms around him. Once the initial shock had worn off, he gave a slight hug in return. "I admit it will be less fun with you gone," he said, his voice a bit more husky than usual. "I've rather enjoyed the time we've had. I almost wish it wouldn't end, but I suppose all good games come to an end one way or another."

Tohru finally let Ciel go. "I won't ever forget you," she promised him, then moved on to Lau and Ran Mao, though she didn't hug them, but offered her hand.

Lau shook her hand, though he was a bit confused by the gesture. He'd hoped for a hug. "Try to not miss us too much," he said lightly.

Tohru sniffed and nodded, then turned to Sebastian. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian, for everything, for looking after us and for saving everyone. I know you helped out a lot. It was nice being treated like someone a little more than ordinary for a while."

Sebastian blinked in surprise as she hugged him around the middle. He had to take a second to regain his composure as he placed a hand on her back like one comforting a small child. "Think nothing of it. I was only doing my duty as a servant to the Phantomhive Family. The young master is the one whom you should give thanks to, not I."

Tohru let go of Sebastian and nodded, swallowing hard. "Thank you," she said again, looking at Ciel.

Kyo felt unnerved by all the tears and farewells. "Hey," he limped over to Ciel and shook his hand. "It's been fun, but I can't say that I want to do it again, okay?"

Ciel smiled at the older boy. "I doubt such a thing will," he said as he shook Kyo's hand.

Kyo went around, shaking everyone else's hands, pausing at Sebastian. "Hey, thanks for, you know, helping out and letting me do my thing."

Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly to the boy. "It has been an honor."

Ciel let out his breath. "There is one more thing that must be taken care of before you go." He turned to Lau and Ran Mao. "As stated before, you are not allowed to mention a word about our friend's curse. You are also not allowed to tell anyone of their origins. Should anyone ask, they were merely here visiting a friend. Is that clear?"

Lau smiled and Ran Mao clung to him. "Of course," he replied.

Ciel turned to the demon. "Sebastian, this is an order. If anyone in this party breaks the promise they have just made, you will take care of it. Immediately."

Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise, but he bowed, more lowly this time. "Yes, My Lord." He glanced sideways at the two Chinese, wondering what they thought of this exchange. He then straightened up and looked at the area of the special tear. "It might now be wise to cut our goodbyes and send our guests on their way," he advised. "I believe the rift will soon close."

Ciel nodded. "Very well." He walked towards the branch, gesturing for the two time travelers to follow. "It has been enjoyable. If we ever meet again, however unlikely that may be, I hope you will remember us and our friendship."

Tohru bowed, the tears dashed from her eyes. "It's been a pleasure," she said. "And we won't forget. If we ever meet again, I'll treat you to more of my cooking."

Kyo scowled, his arms folded. He'd propped his cane against a tree. "Yeah, yeah," he said crossly. "Let's go already. How do we make this work?"

Sebastian moved forward a few paces. "You should be able to simply walk forward through the rift and be transported back to where you came from."

Kyo nodded. "Fine." He grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on."

Hand in hand, they walked towards the rift. The air shimmered around them as they neared the fallen branch, almost like the very air was throwing rainbows out into the world. A few more steps and they were suddenly gone.

Lau blinked, opening his eyes halfway. "My, but I didn't think it would actually work," he commented. "Most interesting indeed. Perhaps it is time for us to go back now as I doubt the earl will care to see us for a while." He tucked Ran Mao more firmly under one arm and they walked off.

Ciel watched them leave. He wondered if they knew the way back but didn't care. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. And if it was necessary, he could always have Sebastian find them and send them in the right direction to return home later. Right now, he wanted to just do nothing but wait.

He turned to his butler. "Sebastian, do you really think that rift took them back to their time? Might it be possible that it sent them somewhere else?"

Sebastian turned to his master, his expression schooled to a more solemn but thoughtful expression. "I suppose it is entirely possible for it to take them to another time and place, though I do not believe such is the case. I believe I caught a glimpse of another forest beyond, one that didn't quite look like our own. I would like to believe that it was a slight reflection of their home."

Ciel sighed. "It does leave a somewhat comforting feeling to hear that." He found a stump and sat down. His feet hurt and he didn't want to stand any longer. His stomach grumbled ever so slightly, reminding him of the absence of having had elevensies, something he knew Sebastian had brought with him, but he didn't call for the refreshment. Instead, he played with the dirt in front of him with his cane, digging little holes that he swept back to non-existence, much like the past few minutes seemed to have done to his life.

Sebastian stood politely to one side, waiting, the picnic basket laid to one side. "Might one inquire what is on the Young Master's mind," he asked.

Ciel looked up. "Sebastian, is it possible that you might chance upon them sometime in the future? Will you live that long?"

The demon tilted his head in thought, one hand cupped around his chin. "I suppose it is entirely possible that such an event could occur," he admitted, "as demons do live for quite some amount of time, as far as humans measure such things. Why do you ask?"

Ciel glanced back down at the holes he was making. "No reason." He continued to poke at the dirt for several minutes, thinking. Then looked back up to see his butler patiently waiting. The demon knew him all too well, he sighed. "Sebastian, this is an order. Should the chance present itself for you to see them in their own time, you are to make sure that Kyo doesn't do anything stupid to hurt Tohru so that they can be happy together. Don't do anything drastic, but do make sure things turn out well for them."

Sebastian smiled. Chances were possible, as he'd said, that he would run into those two again, but Ciel would be long dead by that point. However, since it was an order given now, it would still hold, one way or another. Not to mention he was curious about how those two would turn out himself. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel sniffed at the air like he smelled a bad odor. "Now, take me home at once."

The butler glanced questioningly at the boy. "Without partaking of your little snack?" He was a bit surprised by that. He could hear the rumble of the boy's stomach.

Ciel stood. "I have no stomach for this place any longer. Let us return to the Manor at once and with all haste. I would dine back at the place and then sit to myself in the study."

Sebastian gave a knowing smile. The young earl would likely sulk in thought for the rest of the day, not that he could blame him for it, but it was amusing. "Very well, young master." He swept up the picnic basket in one hand and Ciel in the other. "Please do hold tight," he requested. "I would hate to have you fall from my arms as I run."

And with that, he set out towards the mansion, his master in his arms.

* * *

 

The air rippled around the two time travelers as they walked through what almost felt like some kind of tunnel. It definitely had not felt this way coming over, Tohru thought. It had been more like a thump after being dropped, but this was more like walking uphill. She supposed it shouldn't be surprising as they were going forward in time instead of back.

Suddenly, Tohru found herself face down in the dirt. "Oof!"

Kyo, who was just behind her, didn't notice that she'd gone down until it was too late and tripped over the same thing she had, falling on top of her. "AH!" A cloud of smoke heralded his transformation to a cat and the rift closed behind them.

Tohru rapidly rolled over to see Kyo stretched out near her legs, his clothes scattered. "Kyo! Are you all right?" She hesitated to touch him.

Kyo shook his fur and slowly got to his feet, wincing as he put weight on one back leg. "Ugh. Let's not do that again."

Tohru looked around. The trees were familiar. In fact, she rather thought that she saw where her tent had been all those months ago. Then she stopped in shock. "Kyo, I don't think it worked," she said in a frightened voice.

Kyo ranged around a bit, working on his sore leg. It was a little hard to do as a cat though. "What? Why not?"

Tohru looked up at the mostly clear sky. "It's not raining. It was raining when we left. Remember?"

Kyo looked up. She was right. "Don't tell me! That means we're stuck somewhere else in time! No!"

Somewhere in the trees, someone was whistling. The sound came closer and closer. Both Tohru and Kyo turned anxiously towards the sound. Who would they run across this time? Would it be friend or foe?

"I can't take much more of this," Tohru declared and scrunched up her eyes so that she didn't have to see.

The sounds came closer, along with the crunch of brush and twigs underfoot. With a final push of swinging branches, the mysterious whistler entered the small area and stopped in surprise. "My, my. Now what do we have here?"

Tohru opened her eyes in surprise. She recognized that voice! She looked up to see Shigure staring down at them. "Shigure?"

Shigure blinked in surprise at them. "It looks like you two were being naughty," he said in a slightly snide voice. "What have you two been up to? I wondered why it was taking you longer than usual to walk home." His expression turned to a mischievous smile.

Kyo growled at Shigure, but before he could spring on the pervert with his claws out, there was a loud pop, then smoke as he transformed back to human form.

"Ah!" Tohru ducked her head down, blushing as usual. "Just let me know when it's safe to look again!" The transformation got her every time, possibly partly because it was never predictable on when they would transform back to human form, and that they were always naked. After all, she was a modest girl.

"I see, so you just had an unfortunate incident. How disappointing." He didn't look disappointed, however, as he fanned himself with his long sleeve while Kyo quickly redressed himself, keeping his scarred leg out of sight of the older Sohma.

"I'm decent," Kyo announced as he finished pushing one arm through his shirtsleeve. He sat with his legs crossed, scowling to hide his discomfiture.

Tohru opened her eyes and looked at her companion, then at Shigure. "Yes, an unfortunate accident," she said in response to Shigure's comments. She glanced at Kyo, not sure how to account for the obvious limp that would show the moment he stood up. "We both tripped."

Kyo growled. "Speak for yourself will ya? I was doing fine until you fell over! Sheesh!"

Shigure glanced at the two and burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Kyo would have surged to his feet if his leg hadn't been so sore.

But, despite the younger boy's words, Shigure didn't stop laughing. "That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard all day! Wouldn't it be a real shame if you actually got hurt because of it?"

Kyo clenched a fist. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

Tohru saw Kyo getting ready to charge. "Kyo! Don't!"

Kyo was halfway into launching himself forward when his foot caught on a root, sending him face down in the dirt. He let out a yell of rage and pain.

Tohru wrung her hands. "Oh! I told you not to do that!"

Shigure stopped laughing enough to blink in surprise, realizing that the boy really was in pain. "Well now, you should have listened, shouldn't you? I suppose this means I need to go call Hari." He put a hand dramatically to his forehead.

"Like hell you will!" Kyo snarled and struggled back to his feet. That was the last thing they needed, Hatori discovering the scars, which would lead to questions and uncomfortable situations. "I'm fine." He limped rapidly away, heading in the direction of the house.

Shigure stared after him. "Well, I guess it's not all that bad after all." He shrugged and turned to Tohru. "And what about you, young lady?"

Tohru's eyes went wide. "Oh! No! I'm fine! I'll just be going on!" She sprinted after Kyo, occasionally stumbling over roots as she went.

Shigure put a hand to his chin in thought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two were up to something." He thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged. "Of course, that would never happen! What was I thinking? Back to work then, I suppose." He ambled after them at a way more leisurely pace.

Several weeks had passed since the incident of time travel and things had settled back down to some semblance of normal. Tohru and Kyo occasionally exchanged glances with each other when mysterious things were brought up, like how their books were missing, but nothing came of it. The books had turned up a few days later.

The two were walking home from school on a bright sunshine filled afternoon. Yuki had again stayed behind for student council reasons so they were alone once more.

Tohru paused as they reached the same section of road where they'd first veered off course all those weeks ago. "Kyo," she turned to her companion. "Do you ever wonder what they're all doing? What kind of adventures they might be having?"

Kyo snorted. "Tohru, they're long gone by now. Well, except maybe that butler guy. I don't think he'll ever die. But don't worry about them. We're probably never going to see them again so it's not worth thinking about."

Tohru blinked but nodded. "You're right. I'll try not to worry about it." She smiled brightly. "So, I was thinking of making teriyaki for dinner. Does that sound good?" She stepped brightly back onto the road.

Kyo scratched at his head as he fell into step behind her. "Teriyaki? I don't mind, so long as there's no onions or leeks involved! And no liver!"

Tohru laughed, knowing him all too well. It was finally back like usual. They were both happy, healthy, and strong. And the nightmares of adventures shared had ended, leaving behind only happy memories.

High above them, in the tops of the tree branches, a dark crow watched them as they walked home together, hand in hand.


End file.
